SoaH Book 3: The Gathering Darkness
by Athena'sPride95
Summary: READ THE PRECEDING BOOKS FIRST! The forsaken storm has risen, the gathering has begun and the Camps prepare for war once again. This time though there is no Titanic force or Giant's leading pitched battle. The enemies are their own siblings. As Percy and Thalia recruit exceptional Half-Bloods for a war on the Gods they are by far the deadliest enemies Olympus will ever face.
1. Prologue: Midnight monologue

**Here we go again. In light of the recent publication of _The Blood of Olympus_****(as well as repeated face-to-face _and_ private message demands from some avid readers) I have decided to start SoaH 3 now before reading Riordan's latest work throws me off. If it turns out that all my conjecture was all wrong then I will reclassify this as AU but only _after _all the chapters have been published.**

**Don't forget to check out my other works _Blood of a generation _and _SHIFT._**

****And now for the boilerplate disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its related characters, locations or content. All rights reserved by Rick Riordan.****

****With that over and done with, enjoy Shadow of a hero The Gathering Darkness!****

****Athena's wisdom to you all.  
Athena'sPride95****

* * *

me

Shadow of a Hero Book 3: The Gathering Darkness

Prologue: midnight monologue

The life of a Demigod is never easy, ask any one of them. School life is difficult, most suffer from dyslexia and ADHD, and don't forget the hordes of monsters usually drying to devour you day and night, but for one particular group of heavily armed demigods things were about to get very difficult and very dangerous. What started as a simple reconnaissance mission went to the Hellhounds very quickly. The information about a build-up of monsters had been good; there had been a small battalion of Cyclopes in Harriman State park. The problem? They had been spotted, and now they were running for their lives through deserted midnight streets trying to avoid getting smashed or eaten, or a combination of the two. Don't jump to conclusions, they were no cowards. They were simply smart enough to know the odds. Three of the group were seasoned children of Ares hardened by two wars and more hardship than most would face in a lifetime. The fourth was a new recruit, out on his first mission and getting way more than he bargained for.

"Turn here!" ordered the squad leader, a big girl clad in urban camouflage pants and a tank top under her bronze breastplate "we'll lose them in the residential streets!" She veered around a corner, her squad in pursuit as they charged right into a large car park, spotted with parked vehicles, flanked by apartment buildings and backed by a fifteen foot concrete wall. A dead end.  
"Nice one boss" remarked a boy, also burly and clad in urban camouflage.  
"Shut it Trent" ordered the squad leader "we have to double back before we're cut off!" They turned, too late, to find their entry point blocked by twelve hungry Cyclopes. The biggest, a massive brute easily nine feet tall, swinging a war-hammer the size of a street lamp, lumbered forward growling at them.  
"Rude Demigods have nowhere to run now. We're gonna kill you to teeny tiny pieces."  
"I told you you shouldn't have insulted his knitting abilities boss" joked Trent, used to making light of a near death situation.  
The 'boss' wasn't amused "pipe down you dumbass, just keep your eyes up and your mouth shut you got that?"  
"You realise there are way too many of them right?" pointed out the third Ares warrior "ten of them, four of us plus we have to protect the newbie so we might as well have three"  
"no kidding" said Trent grimly "plus we're lightly armoured and that thing looks like it could kill Cerberus with a good blow"  
"Well man up ladies because we're going out swinging. I make no apologies, that thing didn't look remotely like a jumper" she raised her voice and taunted their attackers "come and get us then you optically challenged moron!" The Cyclopes bellowed in rage and raised his hammer above his head to strike. The group tensed ready to dive aside when the blow came down.

As the hammer started to descend there was a deafening _CRACK_ followed immediately by a crackling like lightning and the side of the giant Cyclops' head exploded outward. It toppled sideways, expression unchanged and began to dissolve into dust. The lead Demigod recognised what was happening instantly.  
"Get down!" she ordered and dove to one of the parked cars a microsecond before a volley of CRACKS split the night once more. The Cyclopes hadn't moved, some staring at the spot where their leader had had his brains blown out, the rest gazed around stupidly looking for their unknown assailant as glowing blue projectiles thudded into their heads and split them like ripe melons. In seconds nothing was left of the Cyclopes but scattering dust. After a moment's silence the rookie rolled from beneath the BMW he had been using as a bullet shield, though he needn't have bothered. Twelve shots were fired and all had been dead on target.  
"What the hell just happened? What were those lights?"  
"Tracer fire" the lead warrior answered standing cautiously "or some kind of modified ammunition, it must have been to take down a Cyclops that size with one hit." The rookie ducked low again shielding his head, fearing bullets may start ricocheting around the car park.  
"Shouldn't we stay in cover then?" he asked.  
"No point judging by the precision of those shots and their incoming trajectory if the shooter had wanted to hit us we'd already be dead. What I wanna know is who fired . . ." she stopped. She had spotted the figures on the rooftop. One crouching, apparently the shooter, the other standing, watching.  
"Oh no"

As they watched both figures took a step forward and plunged from sight into the pitch blackness at the edges of the car park. Trent lurched forward as if to try and stop them before turning to the squad leader in confusion.  
"What in Ares name was that all about? They save us then commit suicide?"  
"What would be the point in that?" a woman asked from immediately behind them. They all whirled on the spot weapons raised once more. At first none of them could see anything, and then the speaker stepped into the flickering light of one of the car park's illuminating lights. She looked like some heavy metal mercenary clad entirely in black except for the metal glinting on the studs, chains and buckles on her jacket jeans and boots. There was no chance she hadn't been the markswoman who took out the Cyclopes. As she approached she held at her sides a pair of extremely unusual pistols. After a moment she slid them into shoulder holsters beneath her leather jacket, their slides glowing a dark and powerful electric blue, the same colour as her eyes.  
"Thalia?" the lead female warrior asked incredulously.  
The pale woman leaned casually against the lamp post, she was young, early twenties "hey Clarisse, long time no see"  
"About 18 months" Clarisse grated angrily "so you've finally decided to show yourself?"  
"Yeah" Thalia shrugged casually checking her nails, the same pitch black as everything else she had on, as she spoke "to be honest if we'd known it was you I wouldn't have wasted the ammo"  
"My thoughts exactly" came the voice of another mystery speaker from behind them "the fewer of Ares' kids survive the better.

The group turned again, away from Thalia, to see another figure emerge into the light. From his dark attire he might have been a direct sibling of Thalia's with similar tastes, or possibly a boyfriend. To the Ares veterans though, he was still easily recognisable.  
"YOU" Clarisse yelled "I'll skewer you where you stand!"  
"I wouldn't if I were you" the man responded calmly, seemingly without moving a glowing bronze sword appeared in his grip. There was a moment of tense silence. Then Clarisse suddenly seemed to deflate "lower your weapons" she ordered.  
"You can't be serious!"  
"Do you want your head blown off? Sheath 'em now!" Eventually they did so.  
"Ok you've got us so what now?"  
The man ignored her as though she weren't there "Hey kid, come here a minute"  
The rookie edged forward tentatively "I know you," he informed the man "you're Percy Jackson. That guy who betrayed the gods and ran away" despite the situation no fear showed in his eyes as he denounced the dangerous individual in front of him. Thalia grimaced and hissed air through her teeth.  
The casual smile on Percy's face vanished "is that what they told you?" he asked eyes shifting from the boy to Clarisse "did they tell you why I did it?"  
"No" said the boy scowling angrily, but for all his pretences he couldn't keep curiosity out of his voice.  
"No I bet they didn't. If they had you wouldn't be so quick to take _their _side"  
Clarisse advanced a step her hand going to her spear again "Jackson you shut your mouth or I'll . . ." She was interrupted by a soft click, too loud in the silence of the deserted car park, the unmistakable sound of a weapon's safety being removed. Very slowly she looked back over her shoulder. Thalia was still leaning casually against the lamp post but one of her glowing pistols was drawn and trained squarely on the back of Clarisse's head.  
"Now hold on Clarisse" Percy continued the casual tone of his voice back once more "let's let the kid hear both sides of the story first"  
The infuriated warrior ground her teeth audibly but, with the threat of a bullet in the back of the head, she went silent.

"We defended the Gods, prevented their destruction on several occasions, protected their world; _our world _from countless dark powers. At the end of it all I had hoped to just have a family and maybe slay a couple of monsters at weekends you know? It didn't happen like that though. Instead of praise, the Gods took everything from me. Zeus destroyed my home in a rage and left my mother in a coma, from which she may never emerge. So I left the gods behind and instead vowed to bring them to justice for all that they have inflicted upon demigods and the mortal world alike."  
"Gods are you here just to monologue?" sneered one of the Ares warriors.  
"No. I came to offer _him _a choice" Percy growled his tone sharpening momentarily. He turned his attention back to the thirteen year old in front of him "you can serve the gods until they grow bored of you, discard your life and take all that you hold dear. Or, you can leave with us and help us bring them to justice"  
"Don't listen to him Jake, he's just screwing with your head!"  
Yet again Percy ignored her, his eyes focused directly on Jake "so what'll it be kid?" For a moment he considered it. He gazed from Percy, to Clarisse and her squad, past them to where Thalia still had her gun to the back of Clarisse's head before looking at the ground between his feet.  
"You expect me to believe this crap?" he demanded abruptly stepping back to stand between his siblings from Camp Half-Blood "you're crazy. I'm not going anywhere with you."  
"Boy" Percy said shaking his head sadly "you've got to give them credit, Olympus is still great at brainwashing its kids"  
Blood suddenly splattered the car park. Trent collapsed, howling in pain and clutching his leg. Thalia had shot him.  
"You bastard!" Clarisse yelled crouching over her fallen sibling.  
Thalia came around the group to stand next to Percy reloading and cocking her firearm as she went nonchalant as ever.  
"The sixth age is coming" Percy told them in a voice filled with menace "and you better be ready because nothing you can do will stop it".


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**This took longer to write than it should have done because I was to busy banging my head against writers block with _Blood of a generation_****but I've broken from that to give you the first full chapter of SoaH 3. So without further delay, enjoy the beginning of this thrilling conclusion to the trilogy!**

**Athena's wisdom to you.  
Athena'sPride95**

* * *

**Part 1: The Gathering**

Chapter 1: Aftermath

**18 months earlier  
Camp Half-Blood; 1 week after the Bow of Artemis incident**

The helmeted head of the target dummy went rolling across the arena floor, trailing strands of straw as it went.  
"How could you not tell me?" Jason roared, pointing his sword threateningly at Annabeth "if you figured it out why didn't you tell me after I asked Artemis what had happened to her?"  
Annabeth raised her hands in a placating gesture "we wanted to tell you but at the time we weren't sure how you'd take it"  
"She thought it best to wait a while" put in Piper meekly. Annabeth couldn't think how little help she was being from ten feet away, well out of Jason's striking distance. After a week of arguing in secret Piper had finally convinced her that she should tell Jason about Thalia, pointing out that it was better coming from her where it could be dealt with instead of having him work it out for himself and allow his anger to go unchecked. So they had brought Jason down to the arena under the pretence of a training session and Annabeth had explained what Percy had meant; what she had figured out. Now though Annabeth's worst fears seemed to be confirmed as they were currently trying to talk him down from a blinding rage before a bolt of lightning ignited something.  
"Best to wait?" Jason was incredulous "I thought Percy was just playing mind games. I would have been ready to accept any explanation for the girl on the island. My own sister, I'll kill her! I'll kill Artemis!" Annabeth's heart quickened. This is what she had been terrified of; that Jason would go the same way as Percy. She remembered a line of the prophecy Rachael had burdened her with _"failure rises with numbers turned"_. She knew full well that it could work both ways. They may be able to improve their chances if they could recruit any of Percy's potential allies before he could get to them, but it also meant that the more Demigods they lost to anger and hatred the more likely it was that everything would fall apart. Then Percy, Thalia and the world would all be lost; something she could not let happen. She had to prevent Jason from losing it.

**_Here goes nothing _**she thought. She took a step forward putting a finger on the point of Jason's sword and gently pushing it away from her face.  
"Jason listens to me. Artemis may have harmed Thalia but we know now that she is alive and well, just confused and angry." She had to leap backwards as Jason brought his sword up again but he swung it around and decapitated yet more equipment.  
"And she has every right to be. What Artemis did was cruel, inhumane and unforgivable!" Jason shouted as straw flew in every direction.  
**_OK _**Annabeth thought **_that didn't work. Time to try a little psychology, see if I can't use Jason's own anger to turn this situation to my advantage.  
_**"You're right Jason. You should be angry. Angry is good, it means you care. That you know what happened to Thalia was wrong" Jason lowered his sword again and Piper moved into Annabeth's field of vision with a curious look on her face. "Think for a moment though . . . what you are feeling now; betrayal, anger that someone in your family was hurt and by extension so were you. Betrayed is what Artemis felt when Thalia broke her oath. It was wrong but it is why she did it."  
"She had no right to destroy Thalia's mind and take her life from her." Jason insisted stepping away from the target dummy and toward Annabeth, but his voice wasn't shaking with anger now, it sounded more like he was close to tears. Annabeth took an automatic step back, she had no desire to be in striking distance if this went pear-shaped and Jason decided to decapitate her instead of a training dummy.  
"Your right again of course" she said trying to sound agreeable but not patronising " but whilst the Gods are powerful you and I both know, perhaps better than most, that they tend to be paranoid and suffer from a very minor case of massive superiority complex" Jason said nothing but agreement was evident on his face. "Unfortunately that leads to extreme ideas about what justice is and bad news for anyone who's on the wrong side of their law."

Annabeth fervently hoped that she wouldn't be smote where she stood for what she was going to say next.  
"I've had to suffer at the hands of Hera just because of our disagreement a few years ago and" she swallowed then ploughed on "my own mum turned Arachne into a spider just because she _lost a weaving contest._"  
"Apollo cursed Midas with donkey ears just because he said Pan was the better musician" Piper added helpfully having cottoned on to Annabeth's plan.  
"Exactly" Annabeth agreed taking advantage of the support "it's good you are angry Jason it just needs to be directed in the right place. Just because the Gods are out of touch with reality doesn't mean they're all bad. You need to focus your energy into saving Thalia from the disastrous fate she is sliding towards." To Annabeth's relief Jason seemed to calm somewhat. He didn't say a word but he sheathed his gladius and stomped off to the edge of the arena. He sat on one of the benches, took several swigs from a large water bottle and poured the rest down the back of his neck. He didn't do much else after that except stare off into the distance. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.  
Piper shuffled over to mutter in Annabeth's ear "Nice work there, way to talk your way out of an impossible situation"  
"We're not out of the woods yet" Annabeth told her "you'll have to keep an eye on him."  
"You want me to spy on my own boyfriend?" she asked indignantly as they retreated out of earshot of Jason.  
"I'm sorry Piper please" Annabeth pleaded "if Jason goes the same way as Percy we won't stand a chance."  
"Your right" Piper agreed "I could never fight Jason and I don't think we would have a hope against three big three children . . ." she stopped suddenly then clapped a hand on Annabeth's shoulder realisation dawning on her face "oh gods. Hazel! What's going to happen when _she _finds out about Nico?"

Annabeth had been thinking about that exact same problem for several days.  
"It's more than likely she already knows which is why I'm surprised we haven't heard from her" she automatically fingered one of the beads on her necklace as she spoke; it was a comfort thing. "I'm not sure if I'm worried or reassured. The fatal flaw for children of hades has always been holding grudges, to the point where it is dangerous for everyone around them. I don't know if that applies to children of Pluto." The two girls had by now seated themselves on a bench on the far side of the arena from Jason. Piper clenched the edge of it with both hands as she talked, leaning forward slightly to look Annabeth in the face.  
"But surely that means she'll want to stand against Percy, since he killed her brother" she said hopefully, no doubt wanting Annabeth to reassure her that it was the case. Unfortunately she couldn't.  
"If Hazel found out for herself then it could mean disaster. She may blame the wrong person for Nico's death, especially when she learns Jason had a choice. She might skip Percy and blame Jason . . .or you"  
Piper paled "which would be bad news for us I'm guessing" Annabeth only responded with a nod, if they lost many more people this "war" would end _very _quickly. Morale at Camp Half-Blood was at rock bottom, it had been ever since they'd driven out Percy. Most of them had him down as a murderer; even those who hadn't believed him responsible for Jacobs's death, most of Annabeth's siblings in fact, now hated him for killing Nico. Chiron had ordered his murder to be kept secret on their return to camp, so inevitably the whole camp had known about it by the end of their third day back.

"We should message her" Annabeth suggested "tonight. Talk to her and ask her to come back here so we can figure things out. Or if necessary we can head to San Francisco."  
"I think it's a good idea" Piper agreed "but what about Jason? He was there to and it might make all the difference coming from all three of us."  
"I'll be there" Jason said having approached whilst they were talking "you're right Annabeth. I am furious with Artemis. But Thalia is alive and we have very important matters to deal with right now. Artemis is just a problem for another day, though personally I think that whatever Percy has in mind for her would serve her right." Annabeth didn't like the ominous way Jason said "a problem for another day" but she couldn't think about it too much right now. They needed to start thinking about what they were going to say to Hazel.  
As they began to leave the arena she said "believe me I feel the same way about Aphrodite" whilst making gestures of apology at Piper behind Jason's back.

**Camp toilets; after dinner**

Camp Half-Blood had communal shower stalls in the toilet block. These were usually reserved for satyrs, out of camp visitors, or particularly stinky prank victims whose siblings didn't want them in their cabin washrooms. They were run down, malodourous and unhygienic. Needless to say it was not the location Piper would have chosen for an important and no doubt emotional Iris message. Unfortunately the only other place available with a ready source of mist was the fountain in Percy's cabin and Annabeth had completely refused to go in there. Piper had suggested borrowing one of Leo's I-Pods but Annabeth had told her it would have meant revealing their intentions to Leo who couldn't keep his mouth shut for love nor money so they hadn't bothered. The showers though despite being filthy always had hot water and in the cooler night air it was good for creating mist.

"Oh Iris goddess of the Rainbow accept our offering" Piper intoned tossing a drachma into the swirling water vapours "Show us Hazel at Camp Jupiter". As soon as Hazel appeared she was nearly lost again as she was walking and nearly went straight through them.  
"Whoa hazel" Annabeth yelped before hazel could break the connection with her face. Hazel leapt backwards in surprise, she clutched a hand over her heart in shock, to her credit she didn't scream or even yelp.  
"Great Caesar's ghost y'all. Don't do that to me. I've got a senate meeting right now can't you message me again later?"  
On closer inspection Piper realised that Hazel was in fact wearing the black toga of a senator for Pluto. That wasn't what surprised her though. What surprised her was her attitude. Piper had expected tears, accusatory yelling or at least some evidence of mourning.  
**_Either all children of Hades are as at ease with death as Nico is _**Piper thought **_or, more likely, she doesn't know. I wish we weren't the ones to tell her._** She could tell the same thought had occurred to Jason and Annabeth too because they all looked at each other guiltily but didn't speak.  
Hazel waved for their attention "what's wrong guys has there been another major development?" Piper could feel tears threatening to surface, just thinking about it was making her upset she didn't think she could say it aloud. Across from her Jason was grim and silent, holding his torch like he was nothing more than a statue.  
Annabeth spoke first "we were actually calling you because of our last quest" she told hazel carefully "I'm surprised you don't already know"  
Hazel looked relieved "Oh you mean Recovering Artemis' bow. Reyna told me. I can't believe Percy would do such a thing"  
**_Oh, she does know _**Piper thought sadly "I'm sorry hazel"  
Now the daughter of Pluto looked confused "what for. There's no way you could have prevented him from stealing it. And what are you apologising to me for?"  
It was Piper's turn to be confused "I . . . we're sorry about Nico."

Hazel's features altered from confused to worried "Nico? What about Nico? Did something happen?"  
**_Shit _**Piper thought **_she didn't know after all. This is going very badly. _**  
Jason took over. Piper wasn't surprised. This was his part of the story to tell.  
"Percy gave up the bow without a fight" he told Hazel "but there was a catch. He made me choose who wouldn't leave the island."  
Hazel eyes were wide with horror "what are you saying Jason?"  
"Your brother he, he sacrificed himself to ensure our escape."  
Hazel sank onto a low wall by the side of the road her eyes focused on them but not really seeing them anymore "He's not . . .?" She couldn't even complete the question.  
"Percy killed him" Jason looked away as though unable to bear what he was saying "I'm sorry". There was complete silence, except for the sound of the shower, Hazel just stared ahead eyes unfocused. Piper thought perhaps her brain had shut down from shock.  
Then quite out of the blue Hazel said quietly "Nico's not dead"  
The trio at Camp Half-Blood looked at each other uncertainly "Umm hazel" Annabeth began.  
"He is NOT Dead" Hazel said with more conviction, her full attention back on them now "Don't you think I'd know if my brother had died? I would have felt it." She sounded more irritated than angry, as if she thought they were just being stupid. "He may be in the underworld right now but he's not dead."  
Jason tried to speak again "Hazel please I know this is hard but . . ."  
Hazel stood abruptly looking thoroughly affronted "You picked a really bad time to develop a sick sense of humour. I have to go." She looked coldly at Jason "You need to get back here soon or Reyna is going to have your head on a Pilum, and to be honest right now I'd be happy to help her" she stalked towards the image swiping it viscously thus severing the connection on her end.

"She's in denial" Jason said, with little conviction, "she'll come around"  
Annabeth looked oddly thoughtful but said "I agree let's give her time to come to terms with it. Until then I suggest none of us mention it to her unless she asks ok?" They nodded.  
"Hazel's right about one though I need to get back to supervising things at Camp Jupiter soon. I've already been here too long."  
Piper was fed up of all the emotional torment and the talking "I'm beat. See you guys tomorrow I'm going to bed."  
"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena" Annabeth sighed "Goodnight".  
As they parted ways Piper couldn't help thinking about what Hazel had said "_Don't you think I'd know if my brother had died?_ _He may be in the underworld right now but he's not dead." _It had sounded to Piper that she was telling the truth rather than denying the evidence. She had sounded so sure. Could Nico have survived?  
**_No _**she told herself **_No one could lose that amount of blood and live._** But still, the way she had said it . . . if he wasn't dead why would he be in the underworld when everyone thought him dead instead of coming back to prove them wrong? No Surely Hazel was just in denial.

* * *

**_The underworld_**

"I still don't like this Percy. My father is liable to kill you on the spot. Especially if the two of you are here together"  
Percy was getting fed up of Nico constantly trying to dissuade him. He had spent the past week doing pretty much nothing else, skulking in the shadows of the spa and telling Percy his plan was suicidal at every available opportunity.  
"Come on Di Angelo" Thalia said "if you thought this was such a bad idea then why'd you agree to help us?"  
"I agreed to one last favour" Nico protested "not to this!"  
"Well we're nearly there so either way we'll be out of your greasy hair soon" she told him "quit complaining" Percy chuckled quietly at Thalia's taunting Nico. He probably didn't deserve it but he was getting irritating at this point. They had been traversing the fields of Asphodel for about an hour now and Percy was getting intensely tired of walking. It might have been his imagination but the trip seemed to take even longer than it had the last time he'd been here. In the distance they could see the towering obsidian columns of Hades' palace. A place he had absolutely no desire to visit but if they were to succeed then they would need the support of the Lord of the dead, or more specifically his countless legions of undead minions.  
"It's not complaining, it's cautioning" Nico continued unperturbed hopping atop a fallen stalactite to get a better view ahead "to be honest I'm amazed we made it this far alive"  
Percy was suddenly under the impression that he had spoken to soon as there was suddenly a thunderous barking sound from the somewhere in the distance and what sounded like an elephant charging in their direction.  
"Hellhound!" Nico slid off his stalactite and ducked behind it. Percy and Thalia followed him drawing their weapons.

"What's it doing here?" Thalia asked Nico as the sound of thundering paw steps died to be replaced with the sound of a very large nose snuffling "away from the fields of punishment?"  
"I said I was amazed we made it this far" Nico said "father probably sent it"  
"Just the one?" Percy scoffed adjusting his grip on Riptide "against us? No problem." He made ready to strike. The beast drew near snuffling around the base of their hiding place. As it came into view Percy made ready to launch himself at it. Then he recognised the furry mastiff face, big black eyes and furiously wagging tail.  
"Mrs O'Leary!" he cried in relief dropping Riptide and throwing his arms wide in greeting. The tank sized dog gave an excited bark and leapt forward bowling Percy over and pinning him to the ground with a massive paw. She then began to lick his face with a tongue the approximate size and width of a surfboard.  
"Easy, easy girl" Percy gasped trying in vain to push the dog's paw off his chest "I've missed you too." It was true. He hadn't seen his faithful pet Hellhound in over a year, and with everything that had happened he hadn't expected to ever see her again. Thalia retracted her spear moving to scratch Mrs O'Leary behind the ears; the Hellhound growled contentedly, her tail wagging hard enough to stir up a breeze.  
"Aww aren't you sweet" she said "come on girl. Let Percy up, we've got things to do." The dog obediently removed her paw from Percy's chest, sitting down with a thump that made several nearby spirits flicker as though they had bad reception. Percy immediately felt better for seeing the dog, somehow the underworld didn't seem as bleak when you had a two ton playmate rolling around in the grass.  
"I've got an idea" he told them.  
"Catch a lift from your friend here?" Thalia asked.  
"Precisely" Percy acknowledged smiling, Thalia smiled back.  
Nico didn't "Hold on. What do you think my father is going to do if we burst into his Palace on quite possibly the largest Hellhound in existence? You might as well go and hand yourselves over to the furies at the fields of punishment."

**_He's right _**Percy thought. Their intention was not to try and appear intimidating when confronting Hades, quite the opposite in fact.  
"Just as far as the gates" Thalia suggested "it'll save us walking for hours more" Nico leant against the fallen stalactite, arms crossed, glaring at them for a few more moments. Percy stared right back, his hand on Mrs O'Leary's neck, waiting for the pale youth to realise the logic in the idea.  
"Fine" he grunted, pushing himself off the black stone and moving toward the trio.  
"Ok girl" Percy said in Mrs O'Leary's ear "sorry to ask for help as soon as I've got you back but we need a lift to Hades Palace" Mrs O'Leary's tail stopped wagging and she let out a whine of discontent "Please" Percy begged not wanting to walk for any longer than he had to. She looked at him a moment then licked his face once before lying flat on the ground so that the three Demigods could clamber onto her back. No sooner had Nico gotten on then she leapt up and bounded off toward the palace scattering any terrified spirits who were in her path. In fifteen minutes they arrived before the gates of Hades palace. Nico was off before the Hellhound had stopped moving, Percy and Thalia slid off after him.  
"Thanks girl" Percy said hugging the massive creature around the neck. Even now at eighteen his arms still weren't long enough to reach all the way around "now listen to me carefully. Go to Circe's Isle, in the sea of monsters that's where I live now" Mrs O'Leary cocked her head to one side, ears perked up, a look that said all too clearly **_for real?_**  
"I know. A lot has happened since I last saw you" he went on failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Mrs O'Leary nuzzled him concernedly "Go on" Percy insisted giving her a gentle nudge "Stay out of sight and wait for me to call you. A moment passed then she licked him on final time before turning and bounding towards the shadows at the base of the palace wall. Then she was gone bounding into the shadows, melding into them and disappearing from view.

With her gone the three of them approached the massive gates into the palace garden. Nico was in the lead and they swung open for him without need to slow down. As soon as they crossed into Persephone's garden the smell of Pomegranates made Percy hungry, weird considering he didn't like them. He had to keep his eyes fixed directly ahead to avoid veering off the path to one of the many fruit trees dotted around the grounds. Thalia walked next to him with her eyes locked on the back of Nico's head, undoubtedly suffering the same problem. Nico was unaffected. Why would he be? He'd eaten underworld food before and he could still come and go as he pleased. As they reached the massive bronze doors into the palace proper the two skeletal guards at the entrance locked their spears in a cross preventing them from continuing further.  
"Let me pass" ordered Nico "I need to speak with my father" the two skeletal warriors slowly turned their empty eye sockets on Percy and Thalia. Percy shivered with apprehension; automatically shifting his weight, ready to leap into action should the corpses lunge at them. "They're with me" Nico stated firmly "let me in!" For a moment the skeletons did nothing.  
"Not good" Percy muttered.  
"No kidding" agreed Thalia producing her mace canister from a pocket. A second more. Then the figures stood to attention once more and the doors swung inward allowing them into the heart of darkness. Percy stood up straight and Thalia returned her mace canister to her pocket, both releasing a simultaneous breath of relief. A relief that was short lived. They had travelled but a few feet along the hallway before at least fifty undead guards poured from doorways either side of them circling the group.

Before Percy could take another step one of the skeletons, wearing the tattered grey uniform of the German Wehrmacht and carrying a severely weathered Mauser 98k, stepped forward and rammed the butt of his rifle into Percy's chest knocking the breath from him and causing him to collapse panting hard. Above him Thalia huffed and clutched her own chest sounding winded despite not having actually been struck.  
**_It must be part of our blood bond _**thought Percy. He had meant to learn as much about it as possible in the week before coming down here but Thalia had spent most of that time asleep. The healing may have saved her but it had still taken some of her energy to complete the process, leaving her massively fatigued for the first few days. All he had learned was that Thalia would frequently suffer nightmares about the time she had spent Artemis' prisoner and the time she'd spent without her memory. It kept him awake. Thalia's Pain. Despair, desperation and defiance all flowing into his mind as he lay awake making him despise the goddess of the hunt more each time. His theory was confirmed when another dead soldier prevented Thalia reaching for her spear by whacking her in the back of the head with his own rifle butt, causing Percy to suddenly develop a throbbing headache.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Nico demanded crouching next to Thalia where she had crumpled onto the floor clutching her cranium. One of the dead guys grabbed Nico by the collar of his black hoodie and hauled him out of the circle of dead, which immediately closed in around Percy and Thalia. Percy wanted to fight back but his breath was only just returning to him. Thalia was sitting up rubbing the back of her head and glaring at the soldier who had clubbed her. If her power over lightning had extended to shooting bolts from her eyes he would have been blasted to bone meal where he stood. Percy got to his feet, hand straying to the pen in his jeans pocket, but the Wehrmacht ghoul cocked his rifle levelling it at Percy's head.  
"Easy there bro" Percy said weakly raising both hands in surrender, a nervous sweat trickled down the back of his neck "we're not going to try anything". The dead man wheeled about slinging his rifle over his shoulder. More minions moved to encircle the pair of them, Nico left outside the group to watch in anger, and began to march them down the corridor towards the throne room.

The god of the dead reclined lazily on his throne of bones watching silently as Percy and Thalia were marched into the room and halted before him.  
"So" said the god. In his ten foot form his massive, terrible voice filled the entire chamber "the fallen of Olympus have come below" he looked at each of them with equal measures of hate and suspicion "the Illicit Son of Poseidon and the misbegotten daughter of Zeus. Traitors, oath breakers and murderers together. Why should I not slaughter you where you stand?"  
Nico, at his usual place beside his father's throne finally spoke up "please father they do not mean to attack you. I brought them here because . . ."  
"SILENCE" roared Hades, a couple of the smaller stalactites dropped from the ceiling "I will deal with you later" he spat at his son furiously "let them defend themselves"  
Percy swallowed the nervous tension that was threatening to make him vomit. He fervently hoped the god had not meant that in the literal sense.  
**_Time to sell our case_** he thought. Percy knelt respectfully not raising his eyes above the hem of Hades' enormous black robes. Beside him Thalia followed suit.  
"Lord Hades" he began carefully "we have not come here to threaten you"  
"Oh no?" Hades asked sarcastically "well then what, pray tell, _is _your purpose for being in my domain before your judgement?"  
The words caught in Percy's throat momentarily but it was Thalia who spoke next "we bear no ill feelings toward you Lord Hades for you understand our plight better than any other immortal". A ground shaking THUD forced Percy to raise his eyes. Hades was sitting up straight in his throne and had banged a fist angrily on the arm of his throne.  
"Do not presume to compare yourself to me girl!"  
"We would never do such a thing Lord" Percy assured him.  
"We simply ask that you listen to what we have to say" Thalia went on "then you may judge us as you see fit". It occurred to Percy then how strange it was that Thalia knew what to say at all. He had had never gotten the chance to discuss this with her in detail, much less brief her on what he intended to say. Yet there she was saying almost exactly what he had intended to. Hades extinguished the black fire he had conjured in his hand but remained straight backed his hands gripping the arm rests on his throne.  
"I'm listening" he said flatly.

"We have come to you" Percy said trying hard to swallow the pride stuck in his throat and do what must be done "to humbly beg for your assistance"  
The god looked incredulous "My assistance? You have betrayed your Godly parents, your siblings, and your promises. You have corrupted my son and you want my _help. _What assistance could you possibly expected me to grant you? Except perhaps the embrace of death?"  
**_This is going to be a _****really ****_tough sell _**Percy thought.  
"A gift of force Lord Hades" he said aloud "when the time comes we beg that you would raise an army of the dead to help us overthrow your brother"  
Thalia took over "In return we offer you a place of honour and authority in the new Pantheon and the respect and admiration you have been owed for the past three thousand years." Although it was almost exactly what he would have said Percy thought it sounded a lot more convincing coming from her.  
Hades wasn't biting just yet "I already have a position of honour to the council. I need no help from you!" Percy and Thalia looked at each other, thinking the same thing. The next step would be risky. Percy looked back at Hades.  
"Forgive us lord but do you honestly believe that?" Hades eyes flashed dangerously, Percy rushed on before the god could incinerate him "if it weren't for our intervention at the conclusion of the second Titan war do you honestly think our fathers would have granted you _any _powers on Olympus, much less a place in the throne room?" Hades opened his mouth. No doubt to utter the words that would condemn them to Tartarus. But he seemed to think better of it and closed it again.  
Thalia pressed their advantage "Since being granted a seat has Zeus actually listened to a word you have said? Have any of your suggestions even been considered?"  
Hades snorted derisively "I wish. At the last conference meeting I requested we bulldoze the collapsed remnants of Daedalus' Labyrinth to make more room for an expansion. Not only did he refuse, he called the idea absurd" Hades propped his chin on his fist scowling angrily at the two demigods "he has no idea how many souls flood into the fields of Asphodel every day, and that's just famine and disease victims from Africa. If I don't get more space soon the dead will be crowding against the gates of Elysium!"  
"Exactly" Percy continued "as the eldest member of the Pantheon we would be looking to _you _for guidance and advice. You would be held in high esteem, with reverence and honour rather than hate and fear."

The Lord of the underworld reclined on his throne once more, elbows resting on the arms, long pale fingers laced together before his face.  
"Very well. Let us suspend reality for a moment and imagine I consider your offer. What progress have you made? The gods are unable to see you yet we cannot determine why. What preparations, what allies, strategies?"  
Percy had hoped to avoid this. He had wanted to get Hades on side without divulging everything. He didn't like the idea of discussing the details of their operation with a god who could well turn them all over to Olympus without a second thought. Still if they wanted the God's support the first step was cooperating with him.  
"Thus far it is us" he gestured at himself and Thalia "Circe and Violet Xen a daughter of Demeter, all exceptionally skilled"  
"And the sorceress has granted us the use of her island as a base of operations" added Thalia.  
Hades almost smiled "is that all? Two of my brother's illegal spawn, a witch, a hippie and an island spa. Not very impressive is it?" Percy had to breathe deeply through his nose to keep calm. Beside him Thalia inhaled for a full five seconds before breathing out.  
"we are not ready to move yet my Lord many more preparations must be made" he said.  
"But we cannot proceed without assistance or the guarantee of assistance at the right moment" Thalia finished smoothly.  
Hades suddenly looked irritated "I do wish you would desist doing that?"  
Percy lost his thread at these words "doing what?"  
"Completing each other's sentences, focusing on one irritating mortal is bad enough. Listening to both of you talk is giving me a headache"  
Percy held his tongue despite his irritation at the comment. Thalia didn't quite manage it.  
"It's not our fault you're too thick to process more than one person at a time" she muttered. Unfortunately Hades heard her "I would watch your tone Thalia Grace" he snapped his fingers and one of the guards hit Thalia in the back. She fell forward onto the black marble steps. Percy winced, feeling a dull pain in his back, but he tried to hide it.

Hades noticed Percy's flinch "what was that?" his eyes flicked back and forth between Thalia and Percy as he helped her back to her feet where they stood side by side.  
Understanding came into the god's dark eyes as he studied them "Ah this is interesting" Percy didn't trust himself to say anything "A bond tighter than any other, two souls joined together, almost symbiotic. She must mean a lot to you to take such a great risk" Thalia glanced at him sidelong and he felt himself redden though he didn't know if the embarrassment was his or hers. He decided to ignore the first half of the sentence.  
"Why a great risk?" he asked.  
"Two souls joined together, inseparable I suspect even in death. It could be a great advantage or a fatal weakness. Which it becomes depends on how you utilise it." This sentence did little except confuse Percy, from the look on Thalia's face it had had the same effect on her.  
Hades was all business again "how do I know you are not going to betray me at the first opportunity?"  
Percy shivered "we have both suffered for broken oaths, Sally Jackson lies in a coma from which she may never emerge. Our old life is lost to us" Percy had to stop. Thinking about his mother was still painful.  
"We have no desire to suffer anything like that again" Thalia finished  
"Hmmm, so I am supposed to take you at your word that should you swear on the Styx you will not renege on our agreement at any point? That doesn't encourage me.  
"We have little else to offer" Percy admitted.  
"Oh Perseus Jackson I think you do" hades said quietly. Percy's blood ran cold. Thalia turned to face him, a hand on his shoulder, concern clear in her face. "Your mother is in a coma. Given enough time she will recover. Of course it would be a tragic thing for her to pass suddenly and inexplicably. Her soul bound straight to the fields of punishment to suffer eternally for the crimes of her estranged son. Do you understand me?"

Percy couldn't answer he just stared. He hadn't expected something like this. His mother's life wasn't a bargaining chip. Could he risk his mother's soul on revenge? Then he remembered who had put her in a coma in the first place, and with that thought came all the other reasons he was doing this.  
"I grow impatient. Answer me!" Hades ordered.  
"Yes" was all he could manage.  
Percy looked up from the floor straight into Thalia's eyes. There was no blame or disgust in those eyes, only sympathy, understanding. It was one of the hardest decisions he had ever made but if when Olympus was brought to justice his mother need never suffer again.  
Hades was silent for a full five minutes and neither Percy, Thalia nor Nico dared say anything that might interrupt the god's contemplation. Not that Nico had been much help since getting here.  
"I will aid you" Hades said slowly like he wasn't sure if he meant it "should the moment arise I will raise all available forces from the underworld to aid in the removal of my brothers" he raised a finger to draw attention to his next point "however, I reserve the right to withdraw my support or deny any involvement should I feel that your resolve has weakened or there is a high chance of failure. On the river Styx I swear this." It was more than they could have hoped for even if the agreement was heavily weighted in Hades favour.  
Percy and Thalia spoke in unison "On the Styx we swear to abide by the promises we have made this day and to not betray the confidence of our Lord Hades". Underground thunder rumbled once again.

"One final proviso" Hades said. He held out his upturned hand and black fire swirled above his palm. Percy clenched, fearing an attack, but when the flames receded a pair of matching skull rings almost identical to the one Nico wore were floating several inches above the God's palm.  
"You WILL report your progress to me directly and at regular intervals" he ordered "these rings will grant you the ability to shadow travel like one of my own children. The ring's own energy will is linked directly to my palace. You will be able to travel between here and your last location on earth at will. I will also be able to summon you. To utilise the ability beyond that will require you to use your own energy. Do not fail" he tossed the rings and the two demigods caught them easily slipping them onto their ring fingers. Percy's ring flashed and the clear gems set into the skull's eye sockets turned to emeralds. Thalia was examining hers. It's eyes were a pair of sapphires.  
"Cool" they said at the same moment, ruining the serious mood of the meeting.  
"Be gone" hades commanded. Black started eating at the edges of Percy's vison. Before he lost consciousness he saw Hades turn to Nico.  
"We need to discuss your behaviour" Percy just had time to hope he wouldn't be in too much trouble for helping them. Then he lost the battle with the darkness and passed out completely.

When they came to the pair of them were sprawled on the marble floor of Percy's bedchamber. They could have almost convinced themselves they had dreamed the whole thing if not for the jewelled skull rings that now adorned their fingers. Percy sat up and looked at Thalia. She looked back and they smiled grimly. They had Hades support. The gathering could now begin.


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow Politics

**Greetings demigods! I humbly apologise for the lateness of this update but I've been in rather a pickle lately. Anyway here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**P.S I realise this one is shorter but I really want to get this story on the move as this is shaping up to be a LONG book. Bare with me readers!**

**Athena's wisdom to you.  
-Athena'sPride95**

* * *

Chapter 2: Shadow Politics

**_Mount Olympus; Throne room_**

As usual with the Olympian counsel an argument had broken out. Not an uncommon occurrence. Whenever a meeting took place, especially when tensions were running high or something important was happening, there was sure to be an almighty row at some point during the proceedings. This time though the argument had broken out almost the moment the meeting had started. Ares, Athena, Poseidon and Aphrodite were all making their anger known, with much gesturing and yelling and the pointing of various weapons. Hecate, though quiet was not looking particularly happy either. Hades sat impassively on his throne of bones watching the furore before him and feeling little inclination to take part, though at some point he would undoubtedly be dragged into the fray. He wondered if Jackson had considered that Hades would be a part of his little war from day one, regardless of only promising warriors if the time came. He was fighting a war already, a political war. Of course he could reveal all he knew at any time and resolve the whole situation in a matter of minutes, even if it meant breaking the oath he had only hours before made with Jackson and Grace. He wouldn't though, at least not yet. It gave the God of the Underworld no small satisfaction to watch his siblings and their offspring going at it like a pack of rabid dogs. That and any disunity between the Gods meant that they would be even more ineffective at decision making than usual, thus making acting against Jackson and his associates even less likely.

The current topic of discussion was the punishment of Aphrodite for her Part in Percy's betrayal of Olympus. After the questers returned from the Sea of Monsters the truth had finally come out about why Percy had turned on them in the first place. Of how she had meddled far more than should have been permitted and then lost control of the situation entirely resulting in two of the most celebrated heroes of Olympus being ostracized their friends, family and godly patrons.  
"I suggest a restriction on her powers for the next century or two, or being prevented from visiting earth" Athena made her voice heard above those of the others "maybe say that she is banned from manipulating or breaking up couples. It may result in some surprisingly long lasting celebrity relationships but I think the mortals can live with that" she looked at the Goddess of love directly "and I think we can all agree that a downturn in the number of her children popping up all over the place wouldn't be such a bad thing". The suggestion caught the attention of the others and the arguments died, but it was only a second before Poseidon was back on the offensive.  
"Such a punishment is pittance compared to the problems she has caused and what her actions have caused some of us to lose" Hades looked at the sea god to his left and hoped that he wouldn't ask him to back up the claim. Thankfully he didn't "I demand that her children be exiled and the mortal men who sired them be destroyed!" Hades was surprised, for the sea god this was an intensely vicious suggestion. His views were mirrored around the throne room as gasps and mutterings of shock came from all the gods present, even those not really interested in the issue.  
"Don't look at me like that! It is what she has brought upon me. My son exiled and Sally near dead, it is a fair demand!" Hades noticed that his brother failed to mention the fact that Zeus was the one who had left Sally Jackson comatose. Though he suspected this was only because it would be up to Zeus to hand down the final judgment, so antagonising him was not going to score any points with the Lord of the Sky.  
Ares was the next to start yelling "don't even think about it seaweed. I know where your palace is and I'll have every superpower dropping nukes in the Atlantic by dinner time if you do that!" Hades wondered if maybe he should speak up. After all, _his _only son was supposed to be dead too; killed by Jackson in a moment of uncharacteristic brutality. Although, Hades had to admit that he felt a small glimmer of admiration for Jackson in regards to that particular plan, it had had a certain sinister brilliance to it. Of course had he actually killed Nico he wouldn't have lived to see the next sunrise, let alone make it to the underworld to bargain. As it was implicating either Poseidon or Aphrodite would be more than enough to stir up the hornet's nest even more and drive them all deeper into the turmoil already churning in the throne room. But then it meant getting roped into this argument, and looking around it was clear that every god not involved was making an effort to keep it that way.

Zeus had his head in his hand, massaging his forehead as though the entire situation was only giving him a migraine. Knowing his brother's temper it was probably true. Hera wasn't making any effort to get involved but her constant glaring at the altercation proceeding before her, made it clear she was furious that her family was at its own throat again. Apollo was trying to block out the proceedings entirely. He had a pair of headphones plugged into an amplifier next to his throne, strumming away on his red Gibson ES-335. Of course the only reason Hades knew what it was at all was because the man had been ranting on for months about how he had bought the thing for just shy of a million dollars at an auction of Eric Clapton's old stuff. His eyes were hidden behind mirrored aviators but Hades could tell he wasn't managing to remain completely ignorant of what was happening because his brow kept wrinkling as though in discomfort or annoyance. His sister wasn't even present, she hadn't been ever since her disagreement with her father of the treatment of Grace. Demeter was busying herself making daisy chains out of a basket of flowers in her lap, apparently unperturbed by the level of noise. Down near the end of the room Dionysus had taken to browsing wine catalogues, a pile of empty diet coke cans was growing steadily beside him. Hermes was on a tablet computer.  
**_Most likely checking messages and delivery requests_** Hades supposed. Even Hephaestus was making no effort to come to the aid of his wife, apparently happy to leave the task up to Ares. Instead he was constructing a model of an FA-22 Raptor out of spare bits of bronze. As hades watched the tiny jet took off from the god's lap and flew twice around his head, pulling a loop before landing on the arm of his throne.

**_I'm beginning to think that Jackson is right _**Hades realised **_without our children these morons would have lost control of the universe aeons ago._** He was startled from this contemplation by his brother who had turned to him.  
"Hades why are you so quiet?" Poseidon demanded "we all know what you are like when it comes to holding a grudge. Some small assistance would be valued!"  
Hades almost let a smile escape **_it always takes a dire situation for my brothers to pay me any heed. But politics is a balancing act at the best of times, perhaps tipping the scales a little would be useful.  
_**He composed himself before speaking aloud " I would remind you brother that it was _your _son who used Nico to make his little point, and I am fairly certain that Aphrodite had no hand in that"  
"Thank you" the love goddess squeaked from her throne. She sounded rather pathetic when she knew she was in trouble.  
**_Like a scared little girl_** Hades thought. Poseidon blustered angrily, unable to find the words to construct a suitable retort. As Hades hoped the proclamation caused the tension to crank up a few more degrees. Unfortunately it was Ares who decided to use the opening to deflect attention away from Aphrodite, and onto Jackson.  
"Yeah sea sludge! It's your kid's actions we should be dealing with not this meaningless crap."  
Athena however, ever attentive in any battle of minds, words or arms wasn't going to let the topic at hand slide "do not change the subject Ares. My daughter's mind was unforgivably manipulated, twisted beyond all sanity by Aphrodite's little _Magnum Opus_. I would hardly call that meaningless."  
"The failings of your weak minded children don't count for squat here Athena" Ares said stupidly, waving a hand dismissively at the Goddess of wisdom. A poor bit of diplomacy as it turned out.

Athena was instantly on her feet, full battle regalia materialising instantly around her person, spear and shield included.  
"Do not call my children weak minded, you moronic jingoist, or I will make you regret it" Ares stood casually and moved to stand toe to toe with Athena, his enormous sword now in hand resting across his shoulder.  
"I have no idea what that meant but it sounds insulting. Are you insulting me little miss brain box?" Athena actually raised her eyes to the ceiling as if in praise of a power even higher than herself  
"Huzzah! A breakthrough" she proclaimed sarcastically. Several of the minor gods, near the far end of the chamber, sniggered.  
The flames in Ares' eye sockets flared, nearly scorching his eyebrows "well then I hope your mouth isn't making promises your body can't keep because I will knock the stuffing out of you princess!"  
Athena shifted her weight, sliding into a combat stance ""Try it you brutish ignoramus!"  
"Kopros!" Ares swore "I'll make you eat your words owl eyes!"  
**_Owl eyes? _**Hades thought **_for the God of War his macho repartee isn't up to much.  
_**"Enough!" Zeus roared. Apparently his migraine didn't prevent him from putting an end to the inevitable duel before it could begin. "This argument is doing little to improve my mood and nothing to resolve our situation" The god stated. His eyes fixed on his two children still staring each other down in the centre of the throne room. "Ares, Athena will you sit down!" he ordered. After another full minute of giving each other the evil eye they withdrew to their own thrones, weapons and armour vanishing as they took their seats.

"Thank you" Zeus said tersely before turning his attention to the still pale Goddess of Love. "Aphrodite, due to the manner in which you massively exceeded your station when interfering with the relationship of Jackson and Chase" the eyes of both Athena and Poseidon also turned on the now terrified looking Goddess "you are hereby prohibited from having any contact with mortal men for the next century"  
Aphrodite's mouth dropped open "no dating?" she asked dumbfounded.  
"No dating" Zeus confirmed "additionally should you fail to adhere to this punishment any children you sire will be . . ." he looked at Poseidon for a moment. Hades could tell he didn't want to say what he was about to, yet knew it was the only way to appease his brother "ahem. Euthanized." Dead silence, and coming from the Lord of the Dead that was saying something. Hera looked mortified and several noises of disgust and disbelief issued from elsewhere in the room. Even Hades hadn't expected his brother to actually inflict such a punishment. "Do the offended parties view this as fair?" Zeus asked awkwardly aware of the attention his decision had just earned him. Athena had paled to almost the same shade of milk as Aphrodite but nodded slightly. Poseidon however didn't look shocked, rather he looked distinctly unsatisfied.  
"I suppose it will have to be won't it?" was his rhetorical reply.  
At his brother's response Zeus' expression shifted from awkward to angry once more "which brings us to the next item" he said tightly "dealing with Jackson and his collaborators".

Poseidon began to rise in anger from his throne but Zeus pointed a finger threateningly at him.  
"Don't" he ordered "this must be done" he faced the assembled divines once more "We know where they are based following the return of the questers" he explained. "The problem is that as individuals we cannot see them and the sea of monsters is out of our reach"  
Athena shook off her shock at her father's earlier proclamation "Not all of us father" she locked eyes with Poseidon. Apollo who was apparently following the conversation now that that shouting had stopped interjected.  
"Athena you do know that barnacles over there can't reach them either right. If he could he would have done something ages ago"  
"I don't mean Poseidon but he knows who _I _mean."  
The God of the sea glared back at her angrily "No" he said with finality "absolutely not!"  
"Stop shielding your son!" Zeus commanded.  
"Ceto" Poseidon shouted angrily, throwing up his arms in surrender as a clamour of angry voices rose up once more "she means Ceto. She controls all the horrors of the sea, including those residing within the Sea of Monsters. I would like to point out however to you, Hecate and Demeter that his "collaborators" as you called them are your own children. If you convince Ceto to send a sea monster to attack that island the likelihood that only Perseus would perish is non-existent."  
Hecate immediately dismissed the problem "I gave up on Circe years ago." Zeus had gone very quiet and still but Demeter suddenly became a very noticeable presence in the room. She sprang from her throne catapulting her basket of flowers across the chamber. Unfortunately for Hades his throne was to Poseidon's immediate right, directly opposite Demeter and squarely in the basket's path. He was struck at high speed by a basket full of fresh daisies that immediately wilted on contact with him. By the time he had removed the basket from his head and brushed dead flowers from his toga Demeter had returned to her seat and Poseidon was speaking again.

"We can avoid further loss of life if you finally grant me the leave I asked for at our previous meeting so that I may speak with my son."  
"No" Zeus responded immediately "I will not have you conspiring against us"  
"I would do no such thing! I simply want to convince him of the error of his ways and bring him back to us."  
**_This is a problem _**Hades realised **_despite his ineptitude my brother may _****actually****_ be able to get through to his son. Time to adjust the situation once more. _**  
"And what?" he asked Poseidon "Submit to a trial? A trial during which he will almost certainly be found guilty. He is a murderer and a traitor so I doubt he'll be eager to return, seeing as it would mean eternity at the mercy of my furies"  
Poseidon was clearly incensed "He is none of those things by choice Hades!"  
Zeus sided with Hades though "regardless of the catalyst" he said "your son has made his own choices since his unfortunate exile, choices that no circumstance forced upon him" the God king made eye contact with Hades but he stayed silent. He was not going to admit his son was alive if no-one had realised it. The anonymity of death had its uses. Zeus seemed to be done thinking "No. Brother your request for parley is denied." He raised his eyes to the assembly once more "counsel dismissed."  
"But surely" Poseidon began.  
"Counsel. Dismissed." Zeus stated. He then stood to address the assembly as they rose to leave "Just a reminder I want a full list of all unclaimed children by the time we reconvene, and please take any litter and leftovers with you! Hestia has informed me that she is tired of the throne room being left smelling like moussaka and scattered with coke cans" he finished looking pointedly at the pile beside Dionysius' throne. The god of wine looked at the pile then rolled his eyes before vanishing, taking the pile of empty cans with him.

As the other gods began to phase out of existence Hades remained seated. He could warn Jackson and Grace of a potential sea monster attack but it would raise questions about how they had learned of the threat at the next meeting. He then noticed Athena was the only other God still present and she was eyeing him from where she stood, placing her notes from the meeting back into a satchel.  
"Can I help you?" Hades asked sarcastically.  
"No" Athena said tersely, flipping the satchel closed and hoisting it onto her shoulder "you seem to be busy enough helping yourself" then she vanished with a sound like rustling pages leaving owl feathers to flutter to the floor, which also promptly evaporated into thin air.  
**_Does she suspect? _**Hades wondered. He had enough problems diverting the attention of most of the gods but Athena was annoyingly perceptive. Jackson's ruse with Nico had thrown most of the gods off anything Hades may have become involved in, but perhaps not all.  
**_I'll have to seclude Nico for the time being, and if he tries to leave I will forcibly ground him for the duration._** And with that last thought he began his divine shift back to his palace in the underworld.

* * *

**_Maelstrom Bar; Circe's isle_**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle, Percy was contemplating over a drink in the spa's bar following his most recent training session with Violet. Miss Xen had potential but none of the weapons that the spa had on hand worked for her. They needed to acquire weapons and soon. The problem there was Circe and her attendants didn't use anything as crude as swords or bows and so didn't have their own supply and Percy and Thalia certainly weren't blacksmiths. Even if Hades' undead were going to provide the bulk of the revolution's fighting forces his _living _allies would still need good quality arms. Just as he downed the last of his bottle of Cherry coke Thalia entered the bar, she was in need of a drink too having just come from the gymnasium. She collapsed onto the bar stool next to him.  
"Tired" Percy Joked.  
She gave him a cold look, but he could tell she was amused.  
She waved for the attention of the bartender "Spring water please. No ice" she turned back to him "you know exactly how tired I am seaweed brain." It was true. If he concentrated he could tell exactly how tired she was. Right now her legs hurt in particular; she'd been on the treadmill for some time. It was a weird sensation being able to tell that as easily as if he himself had done it.

In the days since Thalia's return their link had slowly been growing stronger. At first it had been little more than an empathy link allowing them to sense each other's broader emotions. Now though their emotional telepathy was stronger, they could sense each other's pain, both physical and mental and sense intentions which were what had allowed Thalia to understand what Percy had meant to say back in Hades palace despite him never actually telling her. It wasn't true telepathy, they couldn't communicate with each other by thought alone. Not yet. A sudden flash of annoyance broke his train of thought. He looked at Thalia. She was glaring at her glass of water. It had three ice cubes in it. She called the bartender back over.  
"Yes ma'am?" the woman asked.  
"What did I ask for?" Thalia asked feigning calmness.  
"A spring water ma'am"  
"And what did I say not to do?" Thalia growled the question tapping the side of her glass with a black fingernail as she did so. The bartender followed the motion with her eyes and they widened when they spotted the ice cubes but she stayed silent.  
"I told you no ice" Thalia snapped, she hooked the ice cubes out with one hand and dumped them on the bar "you don't know how long that's been in the freezer it could be filled with all kinds of crap!"  
"o, of course ma'am" the bartender stuttered "my apologies ma'am" she swept the ice cubes up in a dishcloth and scurried away through a door behind the bar.

Percy smirked at her discomfort but to Thalia he said "ice cubes, seriously? A little petty don't you think?" Thalia's irritation subsided to be replaced by the concern that was its underlying cause "it's not the ice cubes" she admitted "I don't trust any of these girls. They might be our "allies"" she made air quotes with her fingers "but they only answer to Circe. If that witch turns on us, they'll follow her not us"  
"I know" Percy agreed "that's something I've learned the hard way over the past few months: you can't trust anyone"  
"Except for me?"  
"Except for you" he conceded  
"Ditto" Thalia said then smiled. He smiled back for a moment before he remembered what he was saying.  
He gave himself a small shake "but as long as the promise of power remains I don't think we'll have a problem with her."  
Thalia took a long draught from her pint of water "I gotta give you that one" she said, Percy could feel the admiration, smirking she went on "The idea to use this place was pretty smart for you."  
"Very funny" Percy muttered, only slightly offended "I'm not as fish brained as people seem to think you know?"  
"I know" Thalia said.

Percy remembered his contemplation before she'd arrived "on the subject of allies, I just finished training with Violet. She's got fighting potential to be sure, one of the fastest and most agile I've ever encountered, especially for a child of Demeter. But nothing in the spa's crappy supply of seized weapons is any good for her.  
Thalia took the time to finish her off her water "This is still a spa not a naval base Percy. They're hardly likely to have an arms dealer on this island"  
She stopped and Percy felt a sudden spike of excitement as Thalia's brain sparked off an idea.  
"I need to go wash up" she declared.  
"What's up?" Percy asked surprised.  
"Do you remember my crossbow?" she asked.  
Percy remembered the serious piece of military hardware Thalia had turned up at camp with "yeah what about it?"  
"Well, I think I know where we can get more weapons" she stood and smiled at Percy for the third time "and more allies."


	4. Chapter 3: The Armourer

**First update of 2015! And it really should have been done sooner. I am so sorry everyone but it took forever to write this chapter. As you read on I hope you'll understand why.**

**Please bare in mind this is my first attempt at writing an accent of any kind and I swear I did research first. Please take that into consideration if there are inconsistencies and inaccuracies. I have no intention of offending anyone! That said if you have any advice or tips please PM me.**

**As always read and review. Athena's wisdom to you.  
-Athena'sPride95**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Armourer

**_Camp Half Blood_**

The day after their disastrous Iris message to Hazel, Jason left for camp Jupiter. Annabeth and Piper had seen him off waiting by Cabin one with him whilst he summoned Tempest.  
"Remember" Annabeth instructed Jason as they awaited the storm spirit's arrival "DO NOT mention Nico to Hazel, or anyone else for that matter, unless absolutely necessary."  
Jason looked unsure "Annabeth I _have_ to inform Reyna and the other legion officers. If there is a situation that could compromise the loyalties of one of our own they have to know."  
Annabeth agonised over it for a full minute during which time Tempest had come galloping out of the clouds to land beside Jason.  
As the demigod mounted his wispy charge she finally said "Alright, but please be cautious. Octavian could have a field day with this if he gets the wrong idea"  
"Don't worry I'll be tactful" Jason reassured her. If it had been anyone else Annabeth would have had doubts but whilst Jason was a warrior he was also a member of the Senate of new Rome and was essentially a politician as well, though not to the extent of others like Octavian. Jason would understand the need for discretion. With a final farewell Jason and Tempest launched into the sky and wheeled around west-south-west toward San Francisco. Annabeth watched after him until he disappeared from view then she turned away and started up the hill toward the big house before turning back. Piper was still staring forlornly at the sky in the direction Jason had flown off.  
"Come on Piper let's go see Chiron, let him know Jason's gone home" Piper at last turned away from the infinite blue of the sky and followed after Annabeth as they headed for the Big House.

They walked for a few moments before piper asked "So what do we do now?" It should have been a stupid question, but yet again Annabeth realised that they had been left at a loose end. They knew where Percy was based. They knew that he and Thalia were now on the same side and out for revenge, and yet they couldn't do much to plan against it. They had no spies in Percy's camp so to speak, they had no leads or intel on what his activities _could be _let alone were, there weren't even any quests to go on. They couldn't just go riding back into the Sea of Monsters and Assault Percy's island. That would be suicidal. No, contrary to popular belief she did not have all the answers. And she hated it!  
She just sighed heavily "I don't know Piper. I really don't." It was completely true and it was driving her out of her mind. She needed to be doing something _anything _to help Percy.  
**_No, not help_** she corrected herself **_save._** After having informed Chiron of Jason's departure the began to make their way over to the dining pavilion for an early lunch. They should have been leading their cabin's daily activities but Chiron seemed to be of the opinion that, because they were subjects of a great prophecy _yet again_, they had more important matter to occupy their time and so weren't required to keep to cabin schedules.  
**_Not that we're doing much with our new found free time_** Annabeth thought bitterly.

They were about half way to their destination when they were nearly bowled over by a fast moving stack of bronze armour plates and mechanical components travelling apparently unaided towards the woods. As they jerked to a halt some of the plates clattered to the floor, one landing rather painfully on Annabeth's foot.  
"Uh, sorry ladies kind of in a hurry" came Leo's voice from somewhere behind the cart.  
"No it's fine Leo" Piper said gathering up plates and dumping them back with the others "though I gotta say it's nice to see you away from that bunker at some time other than dinner"  
"Yeah well, I told Jake and the others that, what with everything going south so fast, we should move the bulk of cabin nine's operations back out there. He agreed so now were shifting a lot of our stuff from our cabin and the forge to the bunker." He picked up a bolt that had rolled next to his foot. He examined it briefly as he spoke before slipping it into his pocket rather than the cart "trouble is we've got about fifty tons of parts and equipment to shift. Literally" he gestured at the load he was hauling.  
Annabeth stepped out of the cart's path "Don't let us slow you down"  
Leo snorted "yeah right. This is our second day hauling stuff and we're barley half way there. Times like this I wish there were more than six of us. Anyway, adios girls" he began to wheel the cart away again. Annabeth had no idea how he intended to get the cart full of metal parts across the uneven forest floor until he arrived at the treeline and crouched down to fiddle with something at the base of the cart. A hiss of steam and the cart suddenly sprouted legs like some mechanical insect and scuttled away into the trees. Leo ran after it yelling at the top of his lungs for it to slow down. Annabeth felt a smile threaten to break through and she shook her head in disbelief. That boy was mad, but his machines were ingenious.  
**_As they say genius and madness are two sides of the same coin._**

"It's nice to see that Leo's keeping busy" commented Piper after her giggling fit had subsided.  
"It's good that his whole cabin is keeping busy" Annabeth agreed "We're going to need every advantage we can get and that means weapons and armour too."  
"I don't think it'd be that much of a problem" mused Piper "as long as Leo can come up with something to defend against magical blasts we should be fine"  
Annabeth's brain shifted into a gear she liked to call **_overthink overdrive_** "don't forget about their elemental powers" she pointed out "and the fact that Percy is, was the best swordsman at Camp Half-Blood in several lifetimes and I'll bet Thalia's still pretty lethal with a spear _and _they've got that fox girl now and we've no idea what she's capable of _and _they may have done more since we last saw them." She had to stop because she needed to breathe. That and Piper was looking at her funny.  
"Well, _Debbie downer_, glad to see you haven't lost your gift for pessimism" she gave Annabeth a nudge when she frowned at her "Come on let's get some lunch" and she set of for the white columns of the dining pavilion again. Annabeth followed but with **_OO _**still engaged she kept thinking that they should be doing something. Her mind kept going about twenty worst case scenarios a minute as she walked. Who knew what Percy was doing whilst they were sitting around eating lunch?

**_Austin, Texas; MacDonald's_**

Having just finished lunch Percy did his best to stifle a burp.  
"Let's wait a while before we try that again" he suggested.  
"Agreed" groaned Thalia bringing her head up from the table where she had been resting it for the past five minutes. This might be considered odd behaviour but they had just eaten two supersized meals a piece and Percy _still _wasn't sure if it had done the trick in helping restore their energy. He and Thalia still pretty much felt like death. True to the God's description Hades' rings had allowed the two of them to shadow travel like a creature of the underworld but what the God had understated, or what they should have remembered from their talks with Nico over the years, was just how much energy long distance shadow travelling would require. In hindsight, shadow travelling all the way from the middle of the Bermuda triangle to Austin wasn't the best choice for a first time journey. Strictly speaking it was only Thalia's first time but Percy wasn't exactly a frequent flyer himself. Percy considered that they were lucky to have been anywhere near their target but, thankfully, with the Colorado River running right through the middle of the city Percy had had some point of reference to focus on and as a result they had materialised in Zilker only a few meters from the water, extremely fatigued but alive and in the right city. Barely able to walk the two of them had staggered into, and collapsed in, the first eatery that they had come across which had just so happened to be the MacDonald's they were just finishing their meal in. Fast food chains of any kind are a no-no for demigods because they are almost always linked to the life force of some monster but seeing as the general rules of Demi-godhood were pretty much out of the window, set on fire and cast into Tartarus at this point they didn't really care.

The teenager who had served them hadn't even looked surprised when Percy had ordered four supersized meals. Apparently they had looked as dead on their feet as they had felt. They had then spent the next forty minutes cramming in as much food as they could manage. During the entire course of their burger binge they hadn't caught the slightest whiff of danger over the smell of processed meat and GM foodstuffs. Apparently whatever monster was connected to Maccy D's either hadn't noticed or didn't care that two serverly weakened demigods had staggered into one of its nests. The biggest threat they seemed to be facing at the moment was heart failure from the vast quantities of fat they had ingested. That suited them just fine.  
"Right, we should get going" Thalia said screwing up her empty burger wrapper and tossing it into the bin over her shoulder, scoring a perfect three pointer without even looking.  
"Hold on" Percy put a hand up, unable to hold it any longer, and burped loudly "ok now we can go" he said standing up.  
"Gross" complained Thalia without much actual disgust. She stood and brushed crumbs off her black skinny jeans "come on, we're losing daylight"  
"Right" Percy agreed. Together they left the restaurant and headed out into the stiflingly hot Texas afternoon.

Their destination was in downtown Austin, only a few minutes' walk across the river from Zilker. Percy had a skateboard with him but it was more for appearance's sake than anything else. Besides he was hardly going to skate off and leave Thalia to run after him, so together they began a brisk walk toward the river toward the heart of the city beyond. As they passed a newspaper stand Percy was astounded, as he frequently was, by the time difference between magical places and the mortal world. It had taken Cronus, or rather Saturn as Thalia has later explained, six months Sea of Monsters time to hear Thalia whilst in the mortal world it had been little more than two weeks from when he had first entered the sea of monsters until Nico had shown up with the crew from Camp Half-Blood. Percy still had issues getting his head around that. As near as he could figure it had taken Nico nearly four months to return after he had first met up with Percy. The time when Percy had informed him of his plan to have Nico wait in Miami for the quester he had been certain were coming. As far as Percy's understanding went; time in the Sea of Monsters was a relative construct. It had taken Cronus, or Saturn, six months to restore Thalia because that is how long he had needed. On his first visit though Percy had been in the sea of monsters but a few hours before he returned to find that nearly ten days had elapsed. Time flow seemed to change at random there, or at least wasn't constant.  
**_Or is just confusing as all balls._**  
"Percy?"  
"Yeah Thals?"  
"Can you do me a favour?"  
"Sure what's up?" Percy was surprised he hadn't cottoned onto her need for something already.  
"Can you stop thinking so hard? It's giving me a headache as well"  
"Oh" Percy said lamely, he quickly distracted himself with something else to hide his embarrassment. For all his travelling over the years Percy had never been to Texas before, which was weird, being so huge, he thought that _something _would have gone on here at some point. He had suspected for several years that the Triple G ranch was located somewhere in Texas, but since he had only ever entered and left it through the Labyrinth he has never gotten to test the theory.

After twenty minutes walking they had crossed the Colorado River into downtown Austin and reached what Thalia said was their destination.  
**_The place is frickin big enough _**thought Percy. _Spartech Hunting and Home Defence _was a huge warehouse like establishment of brickwork and corrugated metal only a few blocks from the river itself. Unfortunately its size seemed to have made it a target. Percy supposed, what with the place being a gun store, that the glass in the front windows and door had been bullet proof but it looked like someone had gone to work on the front of the building with a sledgehammer.  
**_Or a Warhammer_** Percy decided remembering Thalia's tale about stopping a Cyclopes attack on the shop.  
"Yeah, it looks like she still hasn't repaired all the damage from that last attack she suffered" Thalia said, feeling Percy's concern.  
Despite the damage the place looked impressive "is she gonna want to come?" Percy asked "I mean this is a serious set up. We can't just expect her to come back with us just like that and leave all of this behind."  
"Let's just talk to her" Thalia said, confident in both tone and mind-set "like I said she left CHB for reasons that it wasn't my business to ask about at the time" She suddenly looked slightly glum "Whatever it was, when I asked her about it she didn't exactly tear up with fond memories" she shook her head to clear the unpleasant thoughts "this might be easier than we think."  
"If you say so" Percy conceded as the two of them turned and crossed the street toward the entrance. The glass in the door was riddled with a spider's web of cracks stemming from a central impact point in the centre of the pane. A sign hung from one of the steel shutters that occupied the spot where a window had once been read "business as usual".  
Percy almost laughed as they entered **_for demigods? Yeah, Pretty much._**

Once inside the store Percy stopped dead. Firearms of every description were hanging, floor to ceiling, along the walls and stacked on racks stretching to the rear of the store. The decor was all polished wood, wagon wheels and bullhorns giving a kind of war in the old west theme. Any surface that wasn't decorated with old west paraphernalia had a weapon of some description resting on, hanging from or propped against it. That is to say apart from the area immediately inside the store entrance where what appeared to be the remnants of a desk and gun racks lay in shattered splinters on the floor.  
"She's recovered quickly" Thalia commented staring around with him "they nearly made it to the cash desk before they were stopped. The wandered the store for a few minutes until they happened upon a young man hanging out camo jackets on a rail near the back of the shop.  
The man looked up at them, surprised, and Percy could have sworn he mumbled "Customers?" before straightening quickly to greet them. "Welcome to Spartech Hunting and Home Defence" he said in the forced overly cheery voice shop attendants use when addressing customers "weapons for warriors. My name is Joel, how can I help?" Thalia was all of a sudden curious. She stared at the attendant in silence for a few moments before saying "Where's Frank?"  
Percy hadn't the faintest idea who "Frank" was but the shop assistant did "He quit a couple of months ago. Said the job was becoming too high risk.  
A little of Thalia's hunter sexism asserted itself momentarily "typical cowardly male" she muttered contemptuously. Percy felt offended, and made sure to let Thalia know it. She winced before looking over at him apologetically "sorry" she said "don't know why I said that."

The shop attendant, Joel, watched their exchange for some moments before seeming to brush off whatever he had been thinking "anyway how can I help?"  
"We're here to see AJ" Thalia told him frankly.  
The attendant's eyes got wide "umm is she expecting you?"  
Thalia leaned on the counter nonchalantly "we're old friends" Percy had moved to stand beside her and she looked over at him "or at least I am" Percy didn't complain _he'd _never met the girl.  
"I can't just. . ." he started before Thalia leaned over and muttered in his ear something that Percy only just heard.  
"It's about our next trip to New York" it seemed to Percy like an odd thing to say and he was sure that the guy would just look at them funny or wonder if they were hunting rats or something. Instead he went very pale. The phrase had more meaning to both of them than Percy realised.  
"Manhattan Island?" Joel asked quietly.  
Thalia leaned back from him, still looking him in the eyes she said "Yep, you never know what kind of _monsters _you'll meet in that _concrete jungle_" her tone was casual enough but the way she emphasised certain words wasn't normal.  
**_A code _**Percy realised.  
The assistant scrambled out from behind the counter "She's uhh in the back. Follow me please."  
"Gods Thalia what was that all about?" Percy had to ask as they followed the shop assistant at a distance "That guy suddenly looked like he thought you were going to kill him"  
Thalia Grimaced, distinctly awkward "I had to fall back on the old code AJ gave the hunters for use if they needed supplies" they followed the man behind the counter to a door that led elsewhere in the building "though you are right. I don't know what AJ tells her staff but I don't think it's that we're here selling cookies."

They passed through another door to find themselves on what was clearly a firing range. The attendant hurried on again with barely a pause and Percy though he must be leading them to the manager's office or something because the firing range was deserted. Then the booming report of a gunshot made the pair of them jump about a foot into the air. They were embarrassed. After all they'd been through and a gunshot almost made them jump out of their skin?  
**_In our defence _**Percy thought **_guns aren't commonplace weapons amongst demigods._** They swapped an discomfited grin at each other before moving on once more. As they continued on several more shots rang out, each one more deafening than the last. By the sixth shot, his ears were ringing and he could hardly hear a thing. The attendant disappeared behind one of the lane dividers and Percy heard the muted sounds of people talking rapidly. Percy tried to make out words but his ears were still ringing too much. Joel suddenly came scurrying out from behind the divider and shot across the firing range, disappearing in the direction of the store once again. A moment later the woman who must have been AJ emerged from behind the divider, and she could only have been a Texan. She wore a long sleeve western shirt rolled up above the elbows tucked into blue jeans. The jeans were held by an embossed belt complete with bullets and holster, in which she holstered a dangerous looking revolver, and honest to the gods cowgirl boots. Her red hair was a long braid emerging from beneath a bull hide cowgirl hat and ending midway down her back. Her eyes were green. Not vivid serpent green like Rachael's, Percy noticed, but still bright. Apple green, he would have called it.

At first sight she looked sour, possibly angry. She was clearly annoyed by the interruption. Percy held his breath. If AJ was hostile then this could go south very quickly. Then the woman's eyes fell upon Thalia and she instantly brightened. She rushed forward and embraced Thalia in a sisterly hug. When she spoke she did so with an accent that only a born and raised east Texan could have.  
"Thalia! Good to see ya. Its bin ages since you an' yer girls helped me out with that little problem ah had a while back" She released the daughter of Zeus from the hug and took a step back, looking at her more closely. As she did so her brow rose with surprise "Longer an' ah thought apparently, you've grown up since then" she pointed to her own left eye indicating Thalia's scar "an still gettin inta fights ah see" Percy's fists clenched as pain and fear momentarily flooded Thalia's mind and a hand a hand shot to her face, but it subsided quickly. AJ hadn't meant anything by it. What he didn't like was that the Texan's eyes were still roving up and down his friend.  
"You got more curves than a barrel a snakes now, dressin black as midnight" her tone changed from surprise to concern "Last ah saw you, you was cute as a Calico kitten on down south. What happened?"  
Thalia sighed "long story AJ. I promise we'll tell you all of it soon" she turned to Percy who had been hovering awkwardly by the back wall, unsure of what to do or say "AJ" Thalia said "this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Now AJ's green eyes turned to him, and they were full of suspicion. Thalia picked up on the hostility "he's not a camper" she added quickly.  
Percy didn't see how this would help but AJ suddenly seemed completely at ease "Howdy" she said stepping toward him and putting out a hand for him to shake, he did so and she pumped it warmly "mighty nice to meet ya! Names Allison Jennson, but ma friends just call me AJ."

She let go of Percy's hand and straightened her hat. Percy had to wiggle his fingers to get the circulation going again. Even with the curse of Achilles he could feel the strength of her grip, she was definitely a daughter of Hephaestus.  
"So yer her for supplies again eh?" she asked hands on hips. Without waiting for a reply she went on "well ah got some real special stuff this time 'round that might intrest ya'll." She started to head down the firing range to a door at the far end of the warehouse.  
Thalia was suddenly excited "oh! Percy come on" she urged "you're gonna want to see this" and she jogged off after the AJ. Percy fell into step a little behind the two women, feeling very much like the third wheel of the conversation. Instead he opted just to listen.  
"What did you say to Joel anyway?" AJ asked after a moment "he came up to me lookin like a long tailed cat in a room fulla rockin chairs"  
"We were hoping you could tell us" Thalia answered "I just gave him the hunter's code and he went white as marble" AJ's considered for a moment then realised something and laughed, her hat nearly tumbling off the back of her head.  
"Well shoot ah remember. I told him that anyone usin that code was part of a group of hit women ah run wholesale supplies to."  
Percy's eyes widened at the outlandish cover story and Thalia said "Seriously? That's what you told him?" AJ nodded "and he believed it, no wonder he went so pale."

They exited the main building into an area that looked like it might once have been a car park. Now though, other than access to a loading bay this was currently occupied by a massive eighteen wheeler, the space was taken up by another much smaller building.  
**_Well that explains why there were no parking spaces._** At first glance it seemed normal enough. Just a rectangular structure with windows situated high in the walls. It could have been mistaken for more storage or a garage. That is until you looked higher and saw the smoke stacks, identical to the ones poking from the roof of cabin nine, letting faint smoke trails escape into the skies of Austin. Somewhere inside that building was a forge. They began making their long way past the huge truck.  
In an attempt to start up a conversation of his own Percy asked "What's in the truck AJ? Enchanted forge supplies?" AJ actually froze midstride. She whipped her head around as though checking they were alone before she turned on Percy lowering her voice to a furious whisper.  
"You wanna yell again boy? Ah don't think the folks in the next street heard ya!"  
"Sorry" Percy muttered quickly, and he genuinely was. Endangering AJ's business and personal safety was not a great way to earn her allegiance. She eyed him for a moment longer. Seeming to realise his sincerity she sighed and turned, continuing on and leaving Percy and Thalia to hurry after her.  
"To answer yer question; no it ain't. Its empty now but it was fulla buildin supplies. You've seen the state the front of ma store's in? I'm spendin all profits at the moment tryin ta fix the place up proper"  
"But that was months ago" Thalia pointed out.  
"Yeah, well" AJ suddenly sounded bitter "turns out folks ain't after buyin from a gunstore that can't protect itself" she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans "Joel ain't been paid in a month. To be honest with ya I'm on the verge a shuttin up shop altogether. Maybe go back home, move the business online like them amazons do it. Though ah don't think I'd have much of a hope usin that intermawhatsit.  
"You mean the internet?" Percy asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah that" huffed AJ "ah know demigods don't use much modern tech anyway but ah had little enough use for it back home. Heck ah didn't even know what a computer _was_ 'til I left!" Percy couldn't help but feel like this was good news. If AJ was close to closing anyway then she might not need much convincing to help them.

"Watch yerself in here" AJ warned. They had reached the door to the building "most of the stuff in here'll kill ya" she keyed a code into the door too quickly for Percy to follow "and the rest of it is delicate or expensive enough that if ya break it _I'll _kill ya" Percy thought she was joking. She wasn't. When Percy had entered the gun store he had been amazed with the sheer quantity of weapons and equipment. When he entered AJ's workshop he forgot to be amazed. He was dumbfounded. It was like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory; if the chocolate factory had been a metal shop and Percy's ADHD brain went wild trying to look at everything at once. The first thing he couldn't help but notice was the large forge that occupied the centre of the room. It would have been pretty standard, there were three back at camp, except that this one was about three times larger and mechanical arms were scooping out molten metal and pouring it into nearby moulds that were then whisked away into some other part of the workshop but that was only the start. The walls were occupied by a multitude of benches, stands, metal presses, tool racks, specialist equipment that Percy couldn't fathom a use for and filing cabinets overflowing with blueprints of who knew what? Metal gears, widgets and frequently used tools were scattered here and there about the floor and parts of larger projects hung from chains on the ceiling and that was just the machinery and necessities! The tables were occupied by weapons of various descriptions all in various states of disassembly. Most of the stands were occupied by fantastic suits of armour ranging from the traditional, Bracers and greaves, breastplates and helmets with horsehair plumes and such, to stuff that looked hyper modern almost futuristic. The suit nearest Percy, half painted drab green, was exceptionally bulky, formed of different sections of bronze plating linked by some sort of toughened material. The helmet was an all encasing hunk of metal with a full face visor. Clearly the thing was designed for function rather than aesthetics, except it was about a foot and a half taller than the average man and was probably damn heavy to boot. It looked like something out of a sci-fi video game.

Percy had to remember to breath. He had never been any good at metal work but even he was awestruck by everything here. Leo would have wet himself with sheer joy. AJ though looked annoyed.  
"Dag nab it" she swore "stay here" as she took a few quick steps away from them to a bank of levers near the first work bench. "Stay there" she ordered again "or yer liable to be crushed. Now which of these darned things was it?" With an audible grunt she heaved one of the levers down. From somewhere beneath their feet came the grinding of large mechanical gears and suddenly the benches, cabinets and other equipment began to disappear, rolling back behind walls that slid up to conceal them.  
"Never seen that before" muttered Thalia, giving voice to their amazement. Once everything had disappeared into its nook behind the walls, save for the forge and the bits and pieces on the floor, AJ seemed satisfied.  
"There now, that's a might better. Now ah can show y'all what I've bin workin on" she flipped another smaller lever and with a quick groan of gears and a whir of motors several more benches sprang from the floor with yet more items resting on them. Items which looked a lot more familiar to Percy than guns. Silver bows and arrows. They followed AJ over to the table but Thalia was feeling and indeed looking even more awkward than Percy was.  
"Umm actually AJ . . ." she started but the excited Texan cut across her. She scooped up the quiver of silver arrows from the end of the bench.  
"Oh this one's a good'n" she told them "After ah saw them fancy tacker arrows ya'lls use for huntin monsters with cars I got'ta thinkin. What other upgrades could you girls do with to make yer weapons more efficient 'n' multifunctional?" She took a single arrow from the quiver "That's where these bad boys come in: magical multi arrows. Each can function in most anyway you like long as ya tell it. Got the idea from that roman gal in yer group, complainin an' whatnot, watch."

She slipped the arrow back into its quiver, grabbed a bow from the row on the bench and said to no one in particular "incendiary" enunciating each syllable very clearly. When she drew an arrow from the quiver its shaft was still silver but the tip glowed like the end of a fire poker and the tail was fletched red and black. With practiced ease she fitted it to her bow, drew it and fired. The projectile zipped across the room and impacted against a target on the back wall the Percy was sure hadn't been there five seconds ago. Where the arrow struck a wave of fire erupted, charring the target and the brick work black. Even from where he was standing behind AJ Percy could feel the heat. Had he been closer he would have been crisped to a cinder.  
"A little high" Thalia observed absently.  
"Shudup, ah ain't no hunter!" AJ snapped. She turned away "icer" she said this time. The next arrow was fletched pale blue and the arrowhead was transparent and steaming slightly in the hot air of the forge. When that arrow hit the wall, not the target AJ missed that, a layer of ice instantly expanded for from around the contact area. The ice hissed as the brickwork, still incredibly hot from the previous arrow's effects, began to melt it. "Like I said" AJ concluded dropping the quiver and bow back onto the work bench "most anything. Long as a hunter has it clear in 'er mind what she wants, the arrow should be able to do it" she looked at them for approval "shoot, with practice ya'll should be able to do it without even needin to say it aloud"  
"That's great AJ" Thalia said again "but I'm not . . ."  
"Couse you need one o ma new bow to get the best out of 'em"  
"AJ" Percy said, raising his voice slightly. Being polite was all well and good but they were beginning to get frustrated. This woman was definitely Hephaestus spawn. Whenever they got onto their latest innovation it seemed they would never stop.  
"Then o course there's the matter of adjusting fer . . ."

"I'm not a hunter anymore!" Thalia yelled overriding her friend, her frustration fuelled further than Percy's by the subject at hand.  
AJ didn't seem to register the distress; she just looked irritated at having been interrupted "Say what now?" she asked turning back to look at them again.  
"I, I'm not a hunter anymore AJ" Thalia said weakly, trying to keep the bitterness and anger from overflowing and burning her friend "they kicked me out after . . ." she stopped, unable to speak for the sheer force of emotion that crashed into her like a wave. Percy felt it, though it didn't have quite as much effect on him.  
"It's all right Thals, calm down I'm here" he soothed as he pulled her into a hug. She immediately stiffened at the embrace, embarrassment already dampening the other emotion. Embarrassment and a hint of disgust. Disgust at herself for losing her composure, Percy sensed. A second passed then two then Thalia pushed him off, her expression unreadable, her composure regained.  
"Difficult subject" Percy explained at AJ's look of bafflement. At this she checked her watch. Without a word to either of them she pulled a mobile from her pocket. She hit a button and held the phone to her ear.  
Almost immediately she barked "Joel" her tone serious "It's AJ. Yeah I'm out back. Listen I'm gonna be with them client ye showed in earlier fer the rest of the evenin. Cash up and shut early" there was a pause as Joel responded "yeah ah know it's only five don't argue with me, just get goin!" she hung up and shoved the phone back in her pocket.  
"Aren't you worried that'll bring monsters?" Percy asked.  
"What? Nah. My workshop's shielded. It had to be fer me to keep all this lot in one place. Come on" she said reassuringly stepping behind them and resting a hand on their shoulders "what's say we head on upstairs fer some truck an' the three of us can talk more then?" She gestured at a spiralling steel staircase to the right of the forge. "Go ahead on I just gotta put this stuff away"  
"Sure" said Percy, struggling to keep up with AJ's constant whiplashing between moods. They had barely gone half way up before AJ caught up with them. Looking back Percy could see that the weapons were gone, in fact so were the tables, presumably sunk back into the floor by AJ's switchboard of wonders.

They entered living quarters decorated in much the same style as the store had been. Only here there was a kitchenette, sofa, armchair, coffee table and TV instead of gun racks and ammo crates.  
**_Small but comfortable_** Percy thought.  
"Sit yerselves down over yonder" AJ told them indicating the sofa as she passed behind them. She hung her hat from a stand atop the stairs as she passed, which seemed weird to Percy because she hadn't taken the thing off all day even in the boiling hot forge. She strode over to the kitchenette and ducked her head into the refrigerator "you two want something to drink?" she asked.  
"What have you got?" Percy asked. The heat of the workshop had made the two of them thirsty.  
"Ah got OJ, Dr Pepper or, oh some good ol' Shiner"  
**_Beer?_** Percy thought. He and Thalia looked at each other before saying in unison "Dr Pepper"  
"Suit yerselves" AJ said. She emerged with a couple of cans in one hand and a glass bottle in the other. She tossed them the cans before popping the bottle top with an opener on the edge of the counter and taking a long drink "ah much better" she breathed finally. Percy and Thalia flopped onto the sofa as AJ began to bustle around the cupboards "I got chips" she told them as she ferreted around "microwave tacos, or if yer wantin something more, substantial ah make a mean chili" Still tired but no longer particularly hungry as a result of their earlier shadow travelling escapades they settled on the tacos.

An hour later all three of them were lounging around the coffee table. Percy reclining lazily, Thalia with her boots hooked on the edge of the table and AJ in an armchair to their left. Mercifully she had swapped her holster for a normal belt before they'd eaten. Having a live firearm in such close proximity all afternoon had been making Percy nervous. Swords and spears he could handle, you could block those, heck if you raised your shield fast enough you could stop arrows but bullets? Bullets were another matter entirely, especially the big ones AJ's revolver no doubt fired.  
The blacksmith cowgirl burped loudly and sat up in her chair "now that we're all fed 'n' water hows about you tell me what's been goin on recently as to get you so emotional?"

And so they did.

They told her about the events leading up to Percy's exile from Camp Half-Blood, how he'd been driven from his home by the very person he had fought to protect and of how Zeus had left his mother comatose after his rage had left Percy's home destroyed. The explained Thalia's unjust punishment at the hands of a vengeful Artemis and the time she had spent on the street as a homeless amnesiac as a result. Then came more recent events. The journey to the Bermuda triangle, Thalia's revival, the quester's reaching Circe's isle to reclaim Artemis' bow (they left out the part about pretending to murder Nico) and finally their trip to the underworld to seek the aid of Hades. It was a long and difficult story to tell. Some parts more than others, but they were glad they had each other. When Percy couldn't force himself to talk Thalia spoke for him and when Thalia stumbled to a halt Percy took up the narrative. The entire account took another sixty minutes by which time it was gone eight at night. At the conclusion of their tale AJ looked murderous.  
"Those sorry sons 'o bitches!" she spat "ah wasn't much a fan 'o our parents to begin with. Ah didn't have any help with this ya know?" She gestured expansively at their surroundings "all from the sweat of my own brow, even had to find my own supply of celestial bronze to work with. But what happened to you! It, it just aint right!"  
"Exactly" Percy agreed "which is why we need your help. We need weapons to take down the Gods but . . ."  
AJ looked up at him sharply "Woah hold yer horses there fella. When'd ah say I was gonna help you?"  
Percy couldn't comprehend what she was saying "We just thought that . . ."  
"Sure'nuff it's bad what happened to ya'll but I aint no soldier. Ah stayed out 'o the last two wars so I'll be damned if I'm dragged into this one"  
"You make weapons _for a living!"_ Percy exclaimed.  
"'Cause it's what I'm good at!" she yelled back "not 'cause ah want war!" She took a deep breath and when she spoke again her voice was calm "listen ye can stay here long as ya need an' I'll sell ya whatever at a special rate but I'm not uprootin mah livelihood for no one.  
"But you can't just expect us to . . .!"  
"Force you to make a decision you don't want to" finished Thalia firmly, staring hard into Percy's eyes, warning him not to push it. She was right and he knew it. They couldn't force AJ to help them. If they were to be sure of her loyalty then she had to come to them willingly.

"Well that's mighty understandin of ya" AJ said standing and brushing the last remnants of their meal from her jeans "it's bin a long day. There's a couple a camp beds in the closet or ye can crash on the couch. I'll be in my room if ya need me" she moved to a door and opened it, stepping through she said a brisk "goodnight" before shutting it firmly.  
"Now what do we do?" Percy whispered anxiously "we _need _those weapons"  
"I know" Thalia whispered back "but _we both know _that we can't force her. If we try we'll just piss her off and then we really _will _be screwed.  
"What then?" Percy asked yanking open the closet door and pulling out the folding camp beds.  
"I don't know" Thalia admitted dropping her jacket on the floor and collapsing onto her bed "let's just get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll have to think of something more convincing to get her on side."  
"Or hope she suddenly decides that she hates the Gods as much as we do" Percy joked. The pair of them chuckled.

Of course when you're a Demigod, especially one on the wrong side of Olympus, bad luck (or good depending on your perspective) has a habit of finding you wherever you are.


	5. Chapter 4: Shootin and Scootin

**OH good gods, I am so sorry that this has taken as long as it did! It's the longest chapter in anything I've written thus far but I really ought to come up with some type of schedule before people get fed up with me. I will try and get the next one out faster, provided of course people are still interested. If you are don't forget to leave a review for me! Thank you so much for your patience with my uselessness.**

**Athena's wisdom to you.  
-Athena'sPride95**

* * *

Chapter 4: Shootin and Scootin

**Above AJ's workshop; 4:00am**

Thalia awoke early next morning to find that the sky outside was still dark. Not that she had really slept much anyway. She hadn't since the day she had gotten her memory back; too many nightmares. That didn't stop her from groaning in frustration at being woken up as she hauled herself into a sitting position and staring around the darkened living space. Other than a slightly leaky tap over in the kitchenette the living space was virtually silent. The only other noise in the room was Percy's rhythmic snoring. She turned her gaze to where he lay on the camp bed next to hers. His face was slack, relaxed and calm instead of the dark, brooding persona that was occupying him more and more in recent weeks. Thalia would never say it aloud, and she could only stop to think about it know because he was completely out of it, but Percy was changing. The easy going Percy of the past was slowly being taken over by a more serious and mature man. The worrying thing was that she didn't know if the change was good or bad. He was a leader, and a damned good one, but he was also a broken individual. The fractures were being caused by guilt, and a need for revenge. She remembered then what Saturn had said to her in the final moments of her healing:  
_"Go now" _Saturn had told her _"__help him to heal, as he has healed you"  
"I have no idea what you mean but, you got it!" _

Of course now she was figuring out what the Titan of time had meant. Percy had lost everything his home, family; friends . . . first love and the experience had nearly destroyed him. Yet despite all that he had kept going. He had begun to forge himself a new place in the world, outside the oppression of Olympus and he saved her. Though he maintained that it was done out of necessity she was sure there was more to it than that. He had stolen, schemed, ran and abandoned his morals just to bring her back.  
**_You don't do all of that just because it_**** was necessary **she thought. He had given a part of himself to restore her and she was determined to do the same. No matter how long it took she was going to heal what Aphrodite's meddling had broken. She smiled a little then tore her eyes from his sleeping face and looked at the clock on the wall.  
**_4:00am, Damn.  
_**Slipping on her boots she got to her feet. It was then she noticed the light filtering up the staircase from the workshop and the muffled sounds of activity below. She could only assume that that was what had woken her but it was so quiet she couldn't see how.  
**_I'll go down and see what AJ is doing in a minute;_** Thalia thought **_first thing's first though_**. She crossed the room silently to the small door beside AJ's bedroom and pushed through into the small bathroom being sure to close the door before flicking the light on.

After relieving herself she took a moment to check herself in the mirror. Her nightmares had left her in a state again. They were one thing that Percy couldn't seem to do anything about. As she stared at her own reflection she fixed upon the thin scar below her left eye. Her own little memento from Artemis to remind her what she was fighting against, and what . . . or who she was fighting for. She stared at herself for several minutes, her hand moving to gently trace the mark, and wondering if this is how Luke had felt every time he had seen his reflection. Had his scar been motivation? Or had it just been a painful reminder of things he'd rather have forgotten? She started, breaking free of her reverie. She couldn't stand at the bathroom sink all day. Today they either had to convince AJ that leaving with them was the right thing to do or give up and leave before the Gods zeroed in on them. To stay anywhere on the mainland for more than a few days at this stage was far too dangerous. With that thought in mind she busied herself with trying to make it look like she hadn't just been dragged all the way up from the pits of Tartarus by her hair.

Twenty minutes later Thalia emerged from the bathroom looking and feeling a lot better than she had when she had gone in. As she made her way over to the staircase she wondered briefly if she should wake Percy but decided against it. Let him enjoy his dreamless oblivion, they were rare enough for demigods. Although she had to admit the complete lack of any emotion from him felt strange to Thalia now that their minds were so close. It was almost as though he were dead. There was an empty space where he should be and it left Thalia feeling cold and alone, so much so that the more she dwelled on it the more she couldn't stand it. She almost woke him up just to have him back inside her head, it was comforting, and it just felt right to her as though it were something they _should _have shared all along. She couldn't imagine losing it, losing him. She shivered and turned for the stairwell, passing the hat rack which no longer held AJ's hat or holster she descended into the workshop. Despite the early hour the place was still fully lit and already quite hot.

AJ was sitting with her boots up on one of the work benches cleaning her revolver as Thalia approached her. At first Thalia thought the woman hadn't noticed her and she was about to speak when AJ beat her to it.  
"Ah love this gun" she said, by way of a morning greeting "Colt Python 6 inch" she continued setting aside the bore rod she had been using to clean the chamber before taking up a rag and weapon lubricant "double action, six in the chamber, firin' .357 magnum. Belonged to ma uncle 'fore he gave it to me ya know?" She set down the rag and set the revolvers chamber spinning, checking the action before flicking it closed and slipping the weapon back into her holster. She sighed "Course ah had to refit her to fire celestial bronze rounds after ah learned what ah was, and what I'd be shootin'"  
Thalia didn't dare say anything. She had a feeling this was leading up to something important and didn't want to interrupt.  
"Seemed like ah was the only one at camp who knew what a gun was. Ah could forge a sword or shield as well as the next guy but no one appreciated my love o firearms, said it was a waste a time. Parta the reason ah left."  
Her boots slid off the table and she stood up to put her cleaning supplies away, still not looking at Thalia "old Chiron seemed to thin equipin' kids with guns was improper " AJ snorted "damn fool. What place has improper got when we could all be killed at any minute?" she demanded whipping around to face the daughter of Zeus standing awkwardly behind her. Thalia, caught off guard at the direct question, shrugged. It was no answer but AJ seemed to take it as one anyway "Exactly! Ya know what else he said? That celestial bronze was too rare to _waste on producin ammo!_" Thalia did her best to look as outraged at this as AJ did but the ranting Texan was making her nervous and she wasn't sure she pulled it off. AJ kept on ranting turning away and throwing her hands in the air as she went on. "Ah mean sure if the entire damned cartridge was made from bronze then ah could understand" she picked up one of her own bullets as she spoke turning it this way and that in the light before enclosing it in her fist "but when all ya need is a bronze jacket, or hell even just a bronze tip on the damn bullet then ya can make two thousand rounds of .50 cal fer as much as ya would need to forge a sword!" She slammed her fist back on the desk, the bullet beneath her now flat palm.

She took a long, deep breath and when she turned to Thalia she looked suitably embarrassed "sort 'bout that. Ya must think I'm fruity goin on like ah did."  
"No worries" Thalia assured her, secretly hoping her agreement didn't show externally.  
AJ sighed "Anyway, yer up early. Didn't expect ya t' come up till the sun did."  
"You're one to talk" Thalia countered relaxing a little "don't tell me you wake up at four every morning just to clean your gun."  
"Ya got me there" she laughed slipping the case of cleaning supplies back into a drawer "what ya'll said last night got me thinkin an in the end ah couldn't sleep so ah came down here t' get some work done.  
"I see" Thalia said. Was it good that AJ had been thinking about what they'd told her or bad that she seemed to have been trying to take her mind off it?  
"Yeah well, what can ah say? Always been a workaholic, probably why I never made no friends back at that camp. Even when ah had time free ah was down at the forge workin on somethin or other"  
"But guns have always been your thing? Thalia asked.  
"Yep, I'm a gun nut. Hardly suprisin' really seein as mah ma n uncle ran a gun club back home, as ah said though, ah can forge a sword as well as any. Ah was the only one who could give that little Beckendorf the run around. Reckon ah still could as a matter a fact even if he'd be a might bigger now" Thalia decided that it was best not to mention that Beckendorf had been the first casualty of the second Titan war years ago.

"I saw some of your projects yesterday when we first arrived; weapons, armour, equipment, some pretty serious stuff. I can't imagine the amount of skill it would take to create that kind of thing" she took her mace canister out of her pocket and handed it to AJ "I mean I know my way around a bow and using Aegis and my spear feels like the most natural thing in the world" as she talked AJ examined the mace canister. Thalia thought she would just hand it back, confused. Instead AJ examined the canister for only a few seconds before twisting and causing the weapon to expand to its full form. She examined the weapon closely as Thalia, though surprised, continued "as for guns, I have no clue. The most experience I have with guns is being shot _at _by the police but I've never even held a gun, much less fired one". AJ, apparently done examining Thalia's spear, deftly collapsed the weapon back into its canister form and tossed it underarm back to her. Thalia nearly dropped it.  
"Well ah thank ya kindly T"  
**_T?_**  
"Most o this stuff feels like second nature to me now but ah still like a challenge, something t' test ma metal pardon the pun" she was gazing at Thalia thoughtfully now "say, would ya like to try?"  
"Try what?"  
"Shootin"  
"Are you serious?"  
AJ rolled her eyes like Thalia was thick "Nah I'm jokin. . . O' course I'm serious" she thumped Thalia's shoulder lightly as she moved past her toward the workshop door.  
Thalia had her reservations about firearms, they weren't normally used by demigods, and they'd never been designed to kill monsters only other human beings.  
"Come on girl, this is a one-time only offer. Not to be repeated" AJ was waiting by the door, hands on hips, tapping her boot on the threshold impatiently.  
**_Then again _**she reasoned **_we were never given a real reason not to use firearms. At least with most modern tech it makes sense because it broadcasts your location to monsters. But firearms are mechanical, not electronic that wouldn't be a problem. And as for shooting people, this is the only time I'm likely to use a gun and even if it weren't _****I****_ chose what I aim at. _**  
"Last chance" AJ warned "then Ah'ma walk right out this door"  
**_Screw it!  
_**"Umm, ok. I guess"  
AJ's serious looked changed to a wide smile "great. Come on then" she opened the door fully and made her way outside. Thalia followed after, around the trailer and through the door ahead onto the firing range.

"All right then, shootin, shootin. Where to start?" AJ pondered once Thalia had entered and shut the door firmly behind her. The Texan glanced around the room as though looking for stimuli "well" she said after a second, focusing on Thalia once more "the first thing ah _should_ do is give ya the hours long safety briefing on the use o guns 'n' the law surroundin the use of guns blah, blah, blah" she waved a hand dismissively "but in this case ah think we can skip over that. You were killin monsters before most kids knew what violence was." Her expression suddenly grew very serious, Thalia could feel AJ's green eyes boring into her soul "ah will say this much though" she warned "don't point a gun a someone if ya don't mean it, Hades don't even bother drawin one if ya ain't gonna be able to pull the trigger." Thalia was a little insulted. Hadn't AJ just pointed out she'd been killing monsters since she was small? "Don't look at me like that" AJ chastised "ah ain't talkin 'bout killin monsters. At some point you _will _draw on another person, either in self-defence or" she paused noticeably and Thalia didn't know if it was to draw attention to her next point or because she was unsure of what to say ". . .fer some other reason" She finished cryptically. "So when that happens ye'd better be ready to follow through 'cause ya don't just do something like that. Ya got it?"  
"Yeah" Thalia agreed weakly, it was too early in the morning for this heavy stuff, "yeah I've sooo got it. No problem!"  
AJ stared a second longer, then without warning strode past Thalia toward the store "alrighty then. Let's do this."

Thalia was close behind her, but by this point she was starting to question whether this had been a good idea. Of course she'd have to shoot other people. They were working against Olympus for Zeus' sake! That meant working against other demigods, mortals, creatures with souls, people whose lives she could end with just the tightening of her index finger. Did she have that right? It was a dark prospect. In a terrifying way though it was also deeply empowering.  
She shook her head to clear the thought _**no it's not! Where'd that come from?**_ They passed through into the darkened gun store. Of course at this time in the morning the place was still closed so no lights, no customers just rows and rows of death waiting silently in the dark, waiting to be purchase by anyone from humble farmer to silent psychopath and now it seemed; vengeful demigods. AJ had already opened a locked compartment behind the sales counter. From it she withdrew a large box. She set it on the desk and opened it carefully to reveal a small black handgun.  
"CZ 83 .32 calibre" AJ remarked absently as she removed the deadly implement from its packaging "a might small but should be fine fer our purposes" she slid the counter drawer closed and locked it before turning with the weapon in hand "here ya go." Thalia took the proffered gun gingerly, with every passing second feeling more and more like this was something she'd rather not be a part of. She thought then they would head back to the range but AJ suddenly turned and disappeared around the corner of the counter, returning a moment later holding a small snub nose revolver "Colt Cobra .32" she explained quickly "in case ya think a revolver'll be better for ya." Thinking, at this point, that _neither _would be good for her she dumbly followed AJ back to the range.

This time they took up residence in the booth nearest the shop because it was also the one nearest the ammunition locker, apparently.  
"Now" AJ asked "ya wanna try the semi or the revolver?" Thalia looked between the gun she had dumped on the counter the moment they had entered, and the weapon AJ set neatly beside it. They both looked deadly and discouraging but she thought the clip loading pistol looked slightly less so. At least she wouldn't be able to see the bullets.  
"The semi" she answered picking up the CZ "it looks easier to handle."  
AJ smirked "ye'd be surprised. Alright then fast track course fer the Demigod, lesson one, ya stance. Before ya can even fire a gun ya gotta hold it right" Thalia nodded staring at the _thing _in her hand. "Now there's two ways a doin this. Experienced shooters modify their stance fer personal preference but fer a beginner there's only two really ya need to know; Isosceles 'n' Weaver. Ah personally use Weaver. Ah find it gives much more control over the weapon an allows ya to shoot faster 'cause yer aim isn't as affected by recoil" Thalia still just nodded grimly "stop bein a nervous Nancy girl!" AJ ordered "it ain't that bad, it's just a thing"  
"What does that even mean?"  
"Ah dunno. Are we gonna do this or what?"  
"Fine"

With that AJ began to teach Thalia the correct posture to adopt when murdering someone. The process reminded her of when she'd first learned to use a bow after joining the hunt. The main difference was that this was _way _more personal. In the hunt Artemis had just sort of shouted orders and they had obeyed. AJ's teaching method was very different. She instructed Thalia slowly and carefully walking her through grips and the positions of her arms and legs, constantly circling her and physically adjusting her body to correct any errors in her form. Then she told Thalia to hold the position for a few minutes whilst AJ stood back and watched to see if she wavered at all. It was all very "touchy-feely" and made Thalia feel a little uncomfortable. Also, "a few minutes" turned out to be nearly twenty, by which time Thalia's arm was aching quite badly.  
Just as she was about to break stance of her own accord AJ suddenly said "That's great, ya can stop now"  
**_Thanks very much _**Thalia's sarcastic brain mocked as she set the gun down and exercised her fingers and arms to get the circulation back, twisting her neck sharply so that it cracked audibly.  
"Now, I'll give ya a blank clip first just so ya can get a feel fer actually firin, an the recoil an such. When ya got that down ya can try some target shootin with live rounds!" AJ told her excitedly; as though this were something she should be happy about.  
**_If I get that far _**Thalia thought. AJ came back from the locker holding a box containing empty clips and both blank and live ammo. She loaded a clip with blanks and began to explain how to actually operate the weapon. Again she left most of the task up to Thalia but decided to stand directly behind her occasionally reaching around to manipulate Thalia's hands when she had an issue. It felt really weird. Thalia was used to being in command of a situation, she was the daughter of the King of Olympus after all, and yet now she was leaving her personal safety up to this woman she'd met only once before, a usually very cagey woman at that.

"Now as ya may have guessed, the big hole in the bottom of ya grip is where ya clip goes" AJ explained "Feed it in. Make sure ya ram it home all the way, ya do not want that droppin out mid firefight." Thalia turned the gun on its side and slid the clip into its groove in the weapons grip. Just before it went all the way home it came up against some resistance. Thalia swiftly smacked her palm against the base of the clip and with a mechanical click the magazine locked into place.  
"Good" AJ said "now this here's the safety. Usually ya just flick it off fer firin but on some guns, like this ya have to take it off in order to move the slide. Just click it off with ya thumb. That's it" AJ praised as Thalia dutifully completed the action. "Now keep ya right hand on the grip, take yer left and pull the slide back ta its fullest ta chamber the first round" AJ explained, taking Thalia's hands and making her complete the action as she explained it "and now yer good to go". She then took the pistol from Thalia entirely. She pulled the slide back once more and the unfired round was ejected. She then removed the clip from the weapon and handing both back to Thalia said "you try." She did, three times, each time getting faster and more sure handed. With the weapon now in her grip and ready to be used Thalia began to feel a little better. It really wasn't so bad once it had been explained.

"Now the usual thing would be givin ya headphones or ear plugs" AJ explained as Thalia took up position with her sights down range "but in combat, when situational awareness is a must ya ain't gonna have time fer safety so ah will just let ya try without." Thalia steadied herself taking up the position AJ had just taught her. "When yer ready point the gun down range and gently squeeze the trigger"  
**_Here goes nothing _**Thalia thought.  
BANG! "Shit", she dropped the weapon "fuck" she swore loudly.  
"Don't worry, ah expected that ta be honest with ya"  
Thalia's embarrassment quickly turned to irritation "Thanks . . ."  
"Not because yer bad!" AJ said quickly before Thalia could deliver the venomous retort that had been on the tip of her tongue "because that was yer first time. No one's ever really ready fer that metal mule kickin in their grip when they pull the trigger, an that's only a small calibre!" Thalia took a deep breath to steady her emotions, and her hands. Then she picked up the gun and assumed the ready position again. "Tighten yer grip this time. Uh, not that much hun, the recoil'll break ya wrist. Better, ok go again" She did and this time the gun didn't go sailing out of her hand when she pulled the trigger. She did still flinch a little though. She glanced over at AJ who was standing, arms folded, watching her with interest. "Go on, yer doin fine. Keep goin till ya empty the clip." Thalia quickly found that, after the initial shock, controlling the weapon was very easy and considerably more manageable than a large bow.

She fired the last blank and the pistol slide stayed in the open position. Satisfied and more than a bit relieved Thalia laid the weapon on the bench and turned to face her teacher.  
"That wasn't that bad actually. What now?"  
"Now?" AJ asked as though it were a stupid question "Now we switch ya over to live rounds!"  
"Already?"  
"Ya got the hang o that faster an anyone ah ever seen. Normally this kinda thing'd be done over three or four sessions. Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine" AJ assured her, handing her a clip now loaded with live rounds. Loaded and ready to go again Thalia prepared to shoot. AJ though had more advice "Keep both eyes open when ya shoot. Ah don't care what Hollywood tells people. If ya close yer eyes yer gonna mess up yer depth perception"  
"Got it"  
"Oh an be sure to control ya breathin too. Too much pressure in yer lungs'll affect your ability to aim properly. Empty em an yer arm'll start shakin in five seconds and ya might as well not bother aimin at all"  
Thalia lowered the gun and turned to stare at the Texan "you done?"  
AJ seemed to realise she was droning on "Ah just go with what feels right. Yer a demigod after all." Thalia smiled and shook her head in mock despair. Then she turned back and lined up on her first target.

**5:45am**

"DAMN IT!"  
Three clips and half an hours' worth of poor shooting later Thalia discarded the CZ in disgust. Not at the weapon but at herself. Why couldn't she do this? When they'd started all she had wanted to do was stop. Now her pride wouldn't let her. She could shoot a bow perfectly, why should a gun be any different?  
"Givin up already?" asked AJ as she came back in from the store. She'd left twenty minutes ago. Thalia had just thought the woman couldn't stand to watch her fail miserably, but she had returned wheeling a large wooden crate on a trolley.  
"I'm not giving up!" Thalia protested indignantly "this gun just doesn't feel right to me!"  
"Ya wanna try the Colt?"  
"No! That's not it. The first shot is always on target but if I'm waiting for my aim to settle between shots then it's nearly six seconds before I get another round off."  
"So shoot a little faster" Thalia felt like giving the gunsmith a slap for stating the obvious but, seeing as that wouldn't help, decided to explain her frustrations.  
"That's the other problem, if I speed up and try to compensate I overdo it and the shot goes too low. I do the opposite and it's too high or not on target at all, like when a sword feels too light in your hands and you can't wield it properly. I feel like if these were monsters that stupid thing wouldn't even make them flinch"  
"So what yer sayin is ya want more stopping power?  
"Guess so" Thalia admitted, shrugging.  
AJ laughed and gave Thalia a light smack on the back "Well shoot ah figured ya wouldn't be in love with the first gun ya fired. That's where I've been the past few minutes" she indicated the crate she had rolled in "take a break an I'll set out some o these others for ya ok?"

Thalia was actually very thirsty at this point and, though she wouldn't admit it, her wrists and arms were sore from constantly dealing with firing that wretched pistol. She decided that after this she would go for a little longer to keep AJ happy then never bother with guns again. She flopped down into a chair against the back wall, drawing some water from the cooler next to her and draining it several times whilst AJ rummaged through her box pulling out several firearms, as well as ammo of various descriptions and setting on the bench.  
After two minutes she turned back to Thalia "Here ya are, come take a look at these." Not really interested Thalia forced herself from her seat and wandered over to the bench. On it were arrayed several pairs of firearms, some that looked like nothing more than water pistols and some so large Thalia was sure she wouldn't even be able to hold them.  
"Why have you put out two of each?" she asked.  
"Well if ya look the first has the mechanisms on the right side, the other on the left" AJ explained "didn't know if ya might have more luck shootin left handed" Thalia suspected that if she did that she'd be even worse. She turned her eyes back on the arsenal laid out before her. She'd already decided the small calibre guns were too light, she didn't want a revolver, and the medium sized ones she'd seen in just about every movie ever. Then her eyes fell on a larger than average gun near the end of the line with an attractive modern design and a chrome finish.

"What's this one?" she asked picking up the rather heavy handgun and turning it over to examine it. AJ, who had been stuffing packing back into the crate, looked up. Her face fell on seeing what Thalia was holding.  
"Darn, guess ah wasn't really thinkin when ah put that in there"  
"what is it?" Thalia repeated, unlike the other guns this one intrigued her. It was big, and big usually meant powerful.  
AJ though still looked hesitant "Magnum research Desert Eagle" she recited dully as though reading from a catalogue ".50cal action express. Big darn bullets, usually used for huntin game or target shootin"  
"You have rounds for it?"  
"'Couse ah do, but listen hun .50cal is the largest thing a handgun can chamber an it's impossible to control. Ah can't do it an I've been shootin since ah was eight!"  
"Well I guess I won't be using it for long then" Thalia stated, gazing at her distorted reflection on the gun's side. AJ looked less than confident but, reluctantly put out two clips for her. Choosing to stick with right handed Thalia loaded the pistol and sighted. When she pulled the trigger the gun really did kick like a mule in her hand and the entire range rang with a gunshot that sounded as deadly as it looked. The shot was true. It passed clean through the head of the target and actually took a chunk out of the brickwork on the back wall. As the smoke coiled from the end of the barrel Thalia felt her pulse quicken just a little. She ejected the clip, thinking, and put another bullet back into it before reloading.  
"AJ, do you have moving targets?" It took the woman a moment to respond because she had to let go of the brim of her hat and force her mouth closed first.  
"Yeah, but don't get cocky. More an likely it was a lucky shot"  
**_I get the feeling it wasn't._**

AJ pressed a button somewhere and the targets before her sprang into jerky motion. Thalia sighted the nearest and fired. Another perfect headshot. It felt no more difficult than when she used a bow. Just because she could she fired the next shot using only one hand. Still the bullet hit home. Not dead centre but still on target.  
"Now hold on a darned second" AJ exclaimed in disbelief "How're ya doin that?"  
"Hades if I know!" Thalia breathed and promptly emptied the clip into more targets with one hand. She ejected the magazine and rammed another full clip home before spying the second eagle on the bench. She had picked up the now empty clip and filled it again loading into the second Eagle before AJ realised what she was doing and grabbed her wrist.  
"whoa hold on there Cowgirl!" AJ ordered "ye've never even shot left handed much less fired two guns at once!" Thalia ignored her jerking her wrist free and turning her attention back to the targets. With both eyes open she sighted and fired one gun after the other and two fast moving targets at the far end of the range were destroyed. Just like when she went into combat Thalia's senses suddenly seemed three times as sharp. Her heart raced, her vision sharpened, her senses came alive with adrenaline. Without waiting for comment from AJ she began to unload on the rest of the targets, suffused with a strange euphoria she emptied the clips from both weapons, wiping out everything on the range. With nothing remained but splinters and two smoking barrels Thalia took several calming breaths and turned to face AJ. She looked back with terrified awe.  
"Never" she gasped "never in all ma days have ah seen anythin like that!"  
"It wasn't that good" Thalia protested meekly, wishing that the daughter of Hephaestus would stop staring at her.  
"T, you cleaned house with .50 cal! That ain't nuthin to be modest about ."

It was only in that moment of awkward silence that she felt panic. Not hers though. Seconds later the sounded of running footsteps and a door crashing open heralded Percy's subtle arrival.  
"What's going on?" he gasped between breaths, Riptide in hand, I heard gunshots from the workshop and felt an adrenaline rush. Where's the danger?"  
AJ laughed "Boy the only danger here is to whoever's on the wrong end of this girl's gun barrel" she said pointing at Thalia.  
"What are you talking about?" he followed her finger to the guns Thalia was still holding. His eyes widened with surprise "you were shooting?"  
"Yeah" she shrugged nonchalantly "Turns out I can use these as easily as a bow" she explained, allowing herself to feel proud of it.  
**_Why should I be embarrassed, especially in front of Percy?  
_**More than shootin!" AJ exclaimed "she wrecked my dog done range!" she indicated the mess of destroyed targets.  
Percy whistled appreciatively at the carnage sheathing Riptide "Wow. Wish I could've seen that"  
"Ah did. And ah can tell ya for nout it was one o the most amazin and terrifyin thigs ah have ever witnessed"  
"Stop it" Thalia said. She set the Eagles on the bench. "I don't think I could do it again anyway, my rush has gone"  
"Ahh well" AJ sighed "seems like now'd be a good time fer breakfast then" she glanced at Percy "unless ya wanna give it a _shot_"  
Thalia knew his answer before he even spoke "Na-ah nooo way" he said immediately holding his hands up "when I use a bow the safest place to stand is in front of the target, I'd probably manage to shoot one of you. Besides I'm hungry." Thalia knew he was in part just making an excuse but seemingly on cue both his stomach and hers growled simultaneously.  
"Ah can see that. Come on then."

**_6:30am; Spartech rear lot_**

After a hearty breakfast AJ told them it had been great having them here but the store would be opening soon, so they'd best be "hittin the trail". That was until they had suggested they help out around the store.  
"Sorry but ah ain't hirin right now" she told them.  
"Were not asking to be paid" Thalia had assured her "after all it was my hunters that failed to stop those Cyclopes destroying your shop front in the first place." Despite the reassurance AJ had still looked reluctant and they wondered if she hadn't come to the same conclusion they had; the longer they were around the longer they had to work on her.  
"What do ya want then?" she'd asked cautiously.  
"Nothing" they said "just a place to crash" finished Percy.  
The Texan had eyed them a moment then said "fine ya'll can use those camp beds again" before providing them with a list of supplies for them to buy whilst she opened up shop and got on with daily business.  
"Umm AJ" Thalia called as the Texan wandered off towards the store "how are we supposed to haul any of this stuff?"  
"Oh yeah, right. Can either of ya drive?"  
"I stole a police cruiser and used it to run over some Gorgons once" Percy said.  
AJ had stared but Thalia had just laughed "we can drive"  
"Here's the keys to mah ram. She should see ya right with haulin that stuff"  
Percy stifled a laugh "your what now?"  
"Her truck idiot. Come one."

So now they were sitting in AJ's old '89 Dodge Ram, a vehicle that seemed to be from a time when a box on wheels could be classified as a motor vehicle, discussing the problem at hand.  
"That bought us some time" Percy said, clipping on his seatbelt "but we've got no idea what might convince her to come back with us."  
"Maybe there isn't anything" Thalia turned the key and the Dodge rumbled to life "I know we need her but I've got nothing. From the time I spent with her, which by the way you slept through" Percy stared at her and she gave him a nudge causing a static charge that made his hair stand up. She smiled briefly before returning to the topic "From the time I've spent with her all I've learned is that: A, she's a complete gun nut and B, was ridiculed by both the campers and Chiron for thinking they could be used by everyone which doesn't give us much to work with" there was possibly a C that Thalia had just thought of which may explain why AJ had being willing to spend that time with her to begin with, but she wasn't going to tell Percy that one.  
"Hmmm, you're right" Percy agreed as they pulled out of the yard onto the road. He went very quiet then, thinking, but after a few minutes silent driving his disappoint and frustration were bouncing around Thalia's skull along with her own.  
"We'll think of something" she reassured him "for now let's just get her stuff and head back. We can risk a few days to figure this out." Wrong as it turned out.

Four hours and a lot of heavy lifting later the pair of them were headed back to AJ's store.  
"I thought we were helping rebuild her shop" Percy complained as they left the car park of South Austin Metals.  
"We are" Thalia pointed out "but I get what you're saying."  
"I know" he agreed "last I checked her interior was almost all wood. Who needs _that much _sheet metal?"  
"Well maybe she needs it for a project?"  
"yeah but she told us it was to help rebuild her _store_ remember?"  
"Well maybe she wants it for something mechanical like the stuff in her workshop, I don't know" Thalia snapped.  
"Yeah me neither" After a few seconds silence Percy asked "ever get the feeling we don't know what we're doing?"  
"Only a couple dozen times a day" they both laughed. They turned into the yard to see AJ standing by the garage. Before the two of them could even climb out AJ had dropped the tailgate and hauled out 90lbs of sheet metal, carrying it as though it were cardboard.  
"Holy Hades" Percy remarked as he watched her disappear into the workshop. The next few minutes consisted of Thalia and Percy unloading supplies and AJ making them look like utter wimps by carrying it inside easily.  
As they collapsed in AJ's living room she said "thank ya kindly fer gettin that lot. I'da had a tough time of it myself.  
"Really?" Percy asked "because of the three of us you haven't broken a sweat"  
"Yeah well movin it ain't so bad. It's the gettin it that's the problem"  
"Why's that?" Thalia asked. AJ grimaced apparently realising she'd trapped herself. She took her hat off fiddling with it awkwardly as she began to speak.  
"Well umm, ya see, ah uh . . ."

At that moment her mobile phone went off. She sighed in what was most likely relief "Ah better take this" she checked the caller and frowned "what in Tartarus?"  
She answered the call and immediately snapped down the phone "Joel! What are ya playin at? I'm only out in the workshop!" Thalia was sitting right next to AJ so she could hear the store assistant's response, and it wasn't a joke call.  
"_Sorry Miss Allison_" the man let out a yelp of terror as the sound of something heavy hitting metal rattled the phone's tiny speaker _"but there's a bit of a problem in the store"_  
"What're ya babblin about?" AJ demanded. Another BANG came through the speaker "and what in Sam Hill is makin that noise?"  
"_That's the problem. There are some very large and heavily armed men out here" _BANG _"and they seem intent on getting in"_ BANG BANG.  
"Oh no" AJ's eyes suddenly became unfocused as if there were some unseen horror before her.  
_"Miss Allison?"_ Joel's voice was high with fear. BANG.  
"AJ!" Thalia yelled, snapping the woman out of her trance.  
"Get yer scrawny ass outta there Joel. We're comin!"  
Apparently he couldn't hear her over the noise on his end _"__Miss Allison? AJ can you hear me?"  
_"Joel can ya hear me?" AJ screamed into the phone "RUN! GET GOIN'!"  
The banging seemed to suddenly stop _"AJ I think that . . ." _but what he thought was lost in a cry of fear as another enourmous BANG and the screech of tearing metal resounded through the speakers.  
A monstrous roar caused all the listeners to flinch back from the phone "Oh God N . . .!" The store hands cry was lost as the line suddenly went dead.

AJ was on her feet instantly "ah was worried this would happen"  
"What's going on?" Percy asked, though Thalia had already guessed.  
Her fears were confirmed when AJ looked at him and simply said "they're back" Thalia felt a cold trickle of fear run down her spine that made Percy shiver.  
"What is it?" he asked, looking to her in confusion.  
"You remember those Cyclopes I told you about?"  
"Crap"  
"Yeah"  
AJ, who had seemingly produced bullets from nowhere, was loading her revolver "you two armed?" she asked.  
"Of course" Percy replied.  
"Good, then let's go!" She shouted propelling herself down the stairs and out of sight, Percy and Thalia went haring after her. The burst out of the workshop into the yard to see black smoke starting to rise ahead of them, upon seeing it AJ redoubled her speed with a shout of anger, putting a shoulder to the door and smashing it open without even slowing down. As they followed her they both drew weapons, and Thalia found herself momentarily missing her hunter's bow. It would have been a lot easier for her just to put arrows through their eyes at range. AJ had her gun but Thalia didn't know how much use she would be with it, especially in close quarters, at least she and Percy had melee weapons they could use. When they caught up to AJ she was pressed against the wall next to the door, one hand on the knob.  
"Ah can't hear anythin'" she whispered to them "ah don't know if that's a comfort or a concern"  
"I guess we'll find out" remarked Percy.  
"Guess so, y'all ready?" they nodded once.

AJ turned the knob and gently pushed the door open and the three of them cautiously scanned the store beyond. No immediate threat presented itself but Thalia could hear something now. It was coming from the front of the store. They ducked through into the store proper, taking cover behind the counter that ran along the stores length. Using it for cover the trio crouched low and began to make their way forward. Before long the Cyclopes were very audible crashing around, their big, dumb, booming voices carrying to Thalia long before she could see them.  
"How come they haven't come looking for us yet?" Percy hissed his voice barely audible even in this close proximity.  
"Ah don't know but it's a blessin" AJ replied just as quietly "They coulda levelled the place by now" The edged along further AJ repeatedly poking her head above the counter to check for the attackers. The fourth time she did this she stopped dead, and Thalia nearly stumbled into her.  
"What have they done?" AJ breathed in horror. Thalia and Percy both risked looking over the counter and instantly realised what AJ was on about. The Cyclopes may not have levelled the _entire _store yet but the entrance looked like someone had shot a missile at it. The front wall was almost completely gone, only jagged edges of metal and a few bricks near the ceiling and floor remained. Glass, metal and wrecked guns scattered the floor and all the wooden displays were shattered and on fire. They could also see their Cyclops aggressors, seven of them, the shortest no less than twelve feet tall. All of them seemed to be attired in crudely fashioned biker getups that must have been made from several cows each, and armed with a varied assortment of enormous weapons. Three of them seemed to be examining something resting against the far wall just inside what remained of the entrance. Thalia couldn't see all of it because the Cyclopes' massive forms blocked it from view but judging by the enormous blood splatter on the wall and the single shoe she could see jutting into view she and Percy had a horrible suspicion Joel hadn't run fast enough. The rest were seemingly distracted by the weapons scattered around, fiddling with them and scratching their heads in confusion. One was rubbing his head, his buddy had apparently thought the butt of a shotgun would make a good club.

AJ drew her head back behind the counter, her face apoplectic with rage "them fuckers are gonna pay fer this!" she growled furiously, Thalia was startled, it was the first time she'd ever heard AJ swear "Ah'm takin em out. You back me up!" she raised her gun and began to stand. Thalia panicked for a moment.  
"No" she and Percy whispered franticly.  
"No?" AJ said incredulously.  
"We need a plan" Percy went on.  
"Ah got a damn plan: Shoot every last one o them fuckers in the eye an throw the ashes in the Colorado!"  
"That's one idea" Percy said sarcastically "or we could . . ." They were interrupted at that moment by a roar from one of the Cyclopes over by Joel's bludgeoned corpse. He was massive, even by Cyclops standards, at least a foot taller than all of his companions with a motorcycle helmet the size of an industrial wrecking ball on his head. In cyclops physiology, where brains weren't high on the list of biological imperatives, biggest usually meant strongest and dumbest. It also meant he was the leader.  
**_That's men for you. Go figure. _**Thalia thought. Percy glanced sharply at her sensing her exasperation and she flinched, glad it was empathy and not telepathy that linked them at that moment. Another reason to hate Artemis, her hunter indoctrination wasn't entirely gone, so moments like that were very awkward.  
He mouthed "what's wrong?" at her but she just waved it away her eyes turning to the lip of the counter as she listened.  
"Amynta!" Roared the Cyclops leader "I know you here, come out!"  
"Amynta?" Percy asked "I thought you said your name was Allison?"  
Allison/Amynta looked momentarily embarrassed "Amynta's mah birth name. It means "defender"" she shook her head her expression slipping back to angry "ya really wanna talk about this now?"  
Percy didn't say anything but Thalia knew he was thinking what she was **_Why would she give us a false name? What else is she hiding?_**  
"Come out Demigod. Lady Athena offer big reward for your head. Come out and we promise we kill you quick"  
**_Athena sent the Cyclopes here? _**Thalia thought as she and Percy exchanged wide eyed looks at each other **_this just keeps getting better and better._**

"That tears it" AJ growled starting to stand again.  
"Hold up" Percy whispers desperately.  
"You go out there and you're dead in seconds" Thalia told her.  
"You got a better plan girl?" AJ demanded.  
"Yeah actually" responded Percy.  
"We waiting" came the Cyclops voice, his tone now mocking, his buddies laughed stupidly "we not wait much longer"  
"Get deeper into the store" Percy ordered.  
"Lure them deeper into the building" Thalia said automatically, her brain now shifting to combat mode  
"We'll stay here, get behind them and catch them off guard" Percy finished.  
AJ, for some reason looked a little dizzy "fine" she muttered and scuttled away up the counter. Then she climbed atop it and stood, in full view of the Cyclops leader.  
"I'm here ya steamin cow turd" she yelled "Yer buddies failed last time what makes ya think ya'll will do any better?" The brute roared in anger swinging his axe around an disintegrating a rack of assault rifles.  
"You no have annoying hunter girls to protect you. This time we kill you good!"  
AJ laughed quite convincingly "Ah doubt it" she whipped up her pistol and fired. The bullet missed the lead Cyclops but hit his buddy behind him. Thalia watched as the bullet drilled straight into his great ugly eye and exploded out the back of his skull. He was dust before he hit the floor. Thalia could tell by the wide eyed look on AJ's face that it hadn't been intentional. She recovered quickly as the leader turned his shocked face back to her.  
"One down, six to go big boy, an ah got plenty o ammunition" then she winked, jumped off the counter and vanished amongst the racks.

"RARGH! Spread out! She not hide forever" the remaining cyclopes obeyed and spread out in a ragged line, weapons raised before them, prepared to attack at the first sign of movement. Thalia and Percy pressed themselves against the counter, scrunching low and hoping the Cyclops nearest them didn't have the brain to check behind the it. When they had passed, and it wasn't hard to tell because they were opting to smash aside everything in their path, Thalia slithered stealthily over the counter and scurried silently to the other side of the store being careful not to step in what remained of Joel. The last thing she needed the police to find was her bloody boot prints and start up a homicide investigation. When the Cyclopes were nearly half way through the store Percy's head and torso appeared over the counter, sword in hand, he nodded. She knew what to do. She collapsed her shield. Gripping her spear in both hands she took off from her crouch like a sprinter out of the blocks targeting the Cyclops on the right nearest her wall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Percy vault atop the counter and leap at the back of the Cyclops nearest him. As she reached her target she threw every ounce of weight and momentum behind her spear.  
"YA!" she rammed the weapon right through his lower back, three quarters of the shaft disappeared then the spear stuck.  
"Ow" the cyclops moaned comically "spear" then it began to topple forward. Thalia held on and rode the Cyclops all the way down so when it hit the floor she was actually atop it. She looked over in time to see Percy spring off his Cyclops' back. The creature was clutching the tattered remains of its neck as it went down making desperate gurgling noises. Percy had apparently stabbed it from behind and ripped outward. Brutal but effective. With an almighty tug Thalia managed to wrench her spear free from the now dead Cyclops, it was made easier by the fact that it was now starting to disintegrate, and she and Percy met in the centre of the room in front of a relatively intact crate. At this point even someone with the intelligence of your average rock should have noticed they were under attack but still the remaining four Cyclopes turned slowly.  
The leader looked around for his missing cohorts with a confused "huh?" as though he couldn't understand how two of his companions could have just up and died. His large, evil, bloodshot eye fixed on Percy and Thalia and he took a lumbering step toward them.

The second he did a shot rang out from AJ's gun but the helmet he had on was apparently as solid as a wrecking ball too because the shot pinged off harmlessly. It was sufficient enough distraction to make him roar in rage and sweep around yet again, smashing yet more of the store in the process. His three remaining goons were now wholly focused on the new pair of demigods before them. They charged in unison bellowing and raising their weapons. The thrill of battle lighting their senses once more the two demigods waited until the last possible second before rolling in opposite directions. The Cyclopes brought their weapons down, right onto the crate that had been concealed from view, a crate containing a very large quantity of shotgun shells. The rounds detonated, effectively atomising the crate. Now if a human had been anywhere near it they would have almost certainly been killed but they weren't human, they were twelve foot Cyclopes and the buckshot and shockwave did little more than disorient them. That had been the desired effect but there was one other useful side effect. Cyclops number two, the one who had had been in between his fellows and had struck the crate dead centre, had his axe blasted out of his grip by the force of the rounds detonating. It went soaring upward lodging itself in the roof, literally sinking its entire blade into the metal and sticking there. The moron stared at it for a second then began jumping up and down madly, trying to reach it. The other two decided to go one on one with the Half-bloods laughing at their stupidity.

Thalia's assailant came at her rapidly brandishing a metal club slightly bigger than a man and twenty times as heavy. Despite his enormous size he was still fast and Thalia had to keep moving to avoid being smashed. Once or twice she had to raise her shield against the flying debris and chunks of furniture the creature was hurling in her direction from time to time. Dodging, ducking and defending left Thalia no time to find an angle of attack, and the ever increasing fire near the entrance was rapidly limiting her manoeuvrability.  
**_That club is like a moving wall of metal_** she thought, frustrated, as she dodged yet another swipe **_I need a way to either slow him down or remove it as a threat altogether. Wait a minute. . . Metal!_** Plan set in her mind she turned and ran as far as she could from the Cyclops, getting as close to the entrance as she dared. She needed to leave room to enact her plan without setting herself alight. The Cyclops, delighted that his prey seemed to be running in fear, came after her. In position Thalia turned to take a stand once more, except this time when the Cyclops swung at her she stumbled back and landed on her rear. The ruse worked. Howling with glee the Cyclops brought his club up to deliver the killing blow. As it came down she rolled backward and came up crouching. In that instant she focused with all her might on the huge hunk of metal that had nearly killed her. She felt the familiar buzzing in her ears and extended her spear. As she had hoped lightning shot in through the hole where part of the roof had been, struck her outstretched spear and arced onto the Cyclops' club. The conducting substance of his weapon directed the charge right up the cyclops arm and he wailed in agony as the concentrated electric current fried him.  
Thalia held on to the feeling. _**M**_**_ore _**she thought. As the charge built to a critical level the Cyclops threw his head back, still howling, and exploded leaving nothing but dust, a five foot long hunk of smoking metal and the lingering smell of burning meat. The strike also ignited a couple of new fires in the piles of kindling that used to be store furniture.

Thalia didn't rise immediately. She was still breathing heavily trying to recover from the sudden dip her energy had taken in summoning the strike. She looked up to see Percy offering his hand to help her up. He had seen what she had done and was both shocked and impressed. He smiled slightly as she took his hand and he pulled her up. They turned to the remaining Cyclops who had, incredibly spent the entire time jumping up and down trying to grab the handle of his axe. He finally retrieved it and looked down smiling at his own accomplishment. A smile that vanished when he saw he was alone facing two very powerful demigods. He raised his axe before him but his massive hands were actually shaking. After the fight she'd just been through Thalia found it funny.  
She and Percy took one look at each other smiled and yelled "BOO!" The pathetic creature screamed and ran from the shop, wailing for mummy, completely ignoring the flames now engulfing the store front. Neither she nor Percy bothered to give chase. As they were congratulating themselves on a job well done there was three gunshots followed by a rumble of murderous laughter.  
**_AJ!_** In their battle rush they'd forgotten about the woman they were supposed to be helping! They sprinted to the rear of the store, negotiating the obstacle course that was all that remained of the building's interior.

When they got there they found the Cyclops leader, completely oblivious to the demise of his gang, had cornered AJ against the back wall.  
"Not so many bullets after all big mouth?" he taunted leering at her ready to deliver the final blow.  
"I'll get his attention" Thalia whispered rapidly to Percy "you bring him lower and we'll finish him off". Percy nodded and dove behind a rack of coats, one of the only intact things left in the store. Thalia unstrapped Aegis and hurled it like an enormous Frisbee. It struck the Cyclopes right between the shoulder blades; an impact that even a thick skinned brute like that couldn't have failed to notice.  
He turned to her "YOU!" he thundered, clearly recognising her from the last time they'd both been in this store at the same time. AJ took her queue and hurled herself to the side in the direction Percy had gone. Thalia backed up rapidly as the Cyclops advanced on her "you hunters don't know what good for you" he said "but you not stop me this time. Today I kill you _and _collect bounty from Hephaestus child. It a good day for the one eyed Wolves!" he told her, with relish. She said nothing but continued to back up slowly doing her best to seem scared, keep his attention and not trip on anything. A second later she stopped moving and lowered her spear, head lowered, resigned to her fate.  
"Ha! Is that it?" laughed the wolf leader "mighty huntress just giving up?" Percy was now in position behind the cyclops.  
"I guess so" she murmured, but she couldn't resist smiling darkly as she looked up "I guess I'm just tired of being _a thorn in everyone's side_"  
Percy lunged and sank Riptide into the Cyclops' thigh and it roared in pain as it fell to one knee. Thalia pounced, using a collapsed counter as a spring board she launched herself into the air pulled back her spear arm and skewered the Cyclops right in the eye. It only stopped when it thudded audibly against the inside of the beast's crude helmet. the gigantic monster crumbled instantly.

Thalia dropped to the floor and collapsed her spear before casually brushing monster dust from her jeans.  
AJ appeared from behind the coat rack "sweet fire o' the forge" she gasped "remind me never to get on _your _bad side"  
"Don't worry about it" said Percy casually "the one eyed _dogs_ just needed putting down for a while, they'll be back"  
Thalia laughed "Gods Percy, corny much?" Percy tried, and failed, to look offended but he was laughing himself "you could have done better?"  
"No. I was just about to say that actually" she admitted as she retrieved Aegis and returned it to bracelet form. They both chuckled again but stopped when they saw AJ, she was staring at the wreckage looking sorrowful.  
"They may be comin back some day but ah won't" she sighed "it's all gone". It was true. What little remained of _Spartech hunting and home defence _was rapidly being consumed by the fire that was growing stronger by the minute. AJ's face changed from mournful to angry "damn that Athena and her _ethics" _she spat "there's nothin left!" When she turned to them vengeance burned in her eyes bright as the inferno behind her. Without a word she swept past them toward the door.  
"Where are you going?" Percy asked surprised.  
She stopped at the door "Ah assume yer offer still stands?" she asked tonelessly.  
"Well yeah, I guess" Thalia said "but. . ."  
"Good. Then grab that wood n' Kerosene from mah truck and make sure this place burns proper. Ah don't wanna leave nothing fer the police or anyone else. Meet me out back in ten" and with that she pushed through the door and vanished.

Thalia and Percy followed after her shocked at the turnaround from a woman who had, only yesterday, stated that she had little interest in their cause.  
**_Then again _**Thalia reasoned as they crossed the range**_ I suppose having your livelihood destroyed on the orders of a deity in the course of one afternoon can do that to a girl._**  
"What just happened?" Percy asked.  
"I think we just got AJ's support" Thalia told him.  
"Yeah that's what I thought, just had to check" he still sounded disbelieving. Opening the back door they saw AJ disappear into her workshop. "What's she doing?" Percy wondered.  
"Not a clue" said Thalia "come on we've got minutes before someone turns up" As they came back the other way with wood and flammable fluid they saw AJ emerge from her workshop only to disappear around the corner again. Not bothering to think on it and waste time they headed back to the store. Eight minutes later the deed was done and the flames were well and truly roaring. Thalia hated it and she could tell Percy did too. They were no arsonists! She was going to tell AJ as much until they returned to the yard and found her on the on the truck, on the step by the driver's side door, jimmying the lock.  
"What are you doing?" Percy groaned.  
"Fishin" AJ answered sarcastically "what's it look like I'm doin? I couldn't find the darned keys" with a clunk the door swung open "Yes! Listen if ya stuff's still upstairs now'd be a good time to get it. Ah should be ready to roll soon."  
In the distance sirens wailed "you'd better be because we're out of time" Percy said.

The pair of them dashed through the open workshop door. As they went they saw most of AJ's stuff was missing including the suits of armour and cabinets of blueprints. All that remained were some of the large projects, the tools and machines and of course the forge. How she'd loaded all of her stuff in ten minutes Thalia had no idea. In truth they'd brought very little with them. Percy just had to grab his hoodie and skateboard and Thalia's jacket was still lying on the camp bed where she'd left it that morning. Hastening back outside they found the eighteen wheeler rumbling loudly with AJ at the wheel, but also the sound of sirens growing loader and the roar of flames.  
"You two done lollygaggin'?" AJ demanded "we gotta go now!" They barely had time to dart around to the other side and haul themselves into the cab before AJ put her foot down and they rolled out of the yard. "Where am ah goin?" she asked.  
"For now just get out of Austin" Thalia told her "East. But what about the workshop?"  
"Don't worry about that" AJ told her though she said nothing more. A minute later an explosion rocked the truck on its axles. Thalia leaned out of the window and looked back to see a small green mushroom cloud rising into the air along with the black smoke. She looked at AJ horrified but the Texan had her eyes fixed straight ahead and didn't even glance back. As they rolled through the city Thalia couldn't help thinking, over and over, about the way AJ had changed her name and why Athena might have been after her and how she could blow up her home without even a shadow of remorse. she couldn't help coming to the same conclusion each time **_We've either recruited a brilliant weapons smith or a complete sociopath. _**And AJ just drove.


	6. Chapter 5: Trucks,Telepathy,Sea Terrors

**Finally. Oh my gods, too much. Too much and too long. It is here though finally. Clocking in at just over twelve and a half thousand words, chapter 5. It took too long I know but after computer error, lack of time and several emphatic personal messages threatening bodily harm it is here. Enjoy.**

**Please also be aware that this chapter was finished about five minutes before publication but I ABSALOUTLEY HAD to get it out here for my own sanity as well as yours dear readers. So please be forewarned. There may be errors. I will correct them over time. Don't hate me.**

**Athena's wisdom to you.  
-Athena'sPride95**

* * *

Chapter 5: Trucks, Telepathy and Sea Terrors.

**_Camp Jupiter; Praetorian Gate_**

After two days of travel Jason and Tempest touched down smoothly alongside the Via Praetoria. Tempest, moody at being forced to remain with Jason for longer than he would have liked rather than being allowed to run free, whinnied a grumpy goodbye and disappeared into vapour the moment Jason's feet hit the ground. Jason couldn't blame him. The trip had taken twice as long as it should have done because, frankly, Jason had been in no great hurry to arrive. He could have flown at full speed and arrived before the end of the first day but after the incident with Hazel he hadn't wanted to come back any sooner than he needed to. Instead he had opted for the "scenic route" following the coastal States rather than flying directly to San Francisco. The first day Jason had simply let himself enjoy it, allowing the wind to blow his problems away for a few hours. From high up in the air everything felt a little surreal. Like looking down onto another world, one that wasn't his own, unburdened by his problems. From there you couldn't see that dark shadow of doom starting to shroud the world once again. Jason watched fields roll by, cities and towns appearing and disappearing on the horizon either side of him. Cars made their way along motorways and streets unaware of the Demigod riding a storm spirit several thousand feet above them. By the time he set down to sleep that night, he was barely half way there. The next day however he didn't pay nearly as much attention to the scenery, he had wasted enough time on personal escape. Instead he had Tempest fly a course straight for Camp Jupiter whilst he began to think about what he was going to tell Reyna when he did finally arrive. His thoughts went uninterrupted for several hours, but he did double back once out of curiosity to watch a police chase involving a massive articulated truck and about a dozen Texas State Troopers. Beyond that nothing but wind and time to think.

Now though, as he approached the front gate, he realised he still had no idea what he was going to say. The guard towers with their scorpion Ballistae were unmanned and he could he raised voices from the other side. Call and response; roll call, he had arrived right on evening muster. As gently as he could he eased the gate open a fraction and slipped through, shutting the massive hunk of wood behind him as quietly as humanly possible. Fortunately right as he did so roll call ended and as one the cohorts bolted for the mess hall. As a result no one noticed his arrival. He made his way between the cohort barracks and the baths after them. It wasn't long before he came upon Reyna. He came around the corner of the barracks to find her handing the reigns of Guido to a legionnaire to be returned to the stables. Wary of her mood following the conversation with Hazel he decided to follow protocol. He marched smartly up to her and greeted her formally with the appropriate "Ave" and salute. Reyna's face was impassive and her tone equally formal as she returned the salute, then she glanced around to check the potentially curious legionnaire was out of earshot. He was. Her features relaxed and Jason was relieved to see that she did not appear angry, in fact she seemed concerned.  
"Good to see you Jason. With things the way they are I was worried you may not be able to return for some time."  
"No" he said "Hazel said you needed me back, and my first duty is always to New Rome so. . . here I am"  
"Well, we are hardly on the point of anarchy" she said with a hint of sarcasm "but, none the less I am glad to have you back."  
"I hope nothing too drastic occurred whilst I've been gone?" Jason asked.  
"Quite the opposite" Reyna told him "Other than the fortifications being constructed around New Rome and Temple Hill, you would hardly know anything was amiss. In fact everyone seems quite unconcerned by recent events"

Her concerned expression didn't change "by comparison your official report concerning your quest to the Sea of Monsters seemed decidedly grim" she paused. Watching him carefully she added "and that's without the details you omitted" Jason flinched. Reyna's frown deepened "I thought so. I suppose whatever it is would account for Levesque's abnormal behaviour after you contacted her the other day.  
**_Oh great she did act out _**Jason thought. Reyna turned away, her praetor's cloak rippling in the breeze as she began to walk away.  
"I'm hungry" she stated "perhaps you'll accompany me to the mess hall and you can relay the FULL story over dinner? I can see whatever it is has serious implications" she continued on leaving Jason to follow, somewhat reluctantly. They were for several minutes as they walked, then Reyna suddenly said "It has affected us" it was so quiet Jason nearly missed it.  
"What?"  
Reyna didn't repeat herself "not as much as your Greek friends I'm sure but Percy was still a great man and a fine leader. This betrayal has certainly put a dent in my. . .the Legion's morale, even if they don't show it." Jason noticed how she pulled herself up short at '_my'_. He was fully aware that Reyna had developed romantic feelings for Percy in the brief time he had been at Camp Jupiter. Though she claimed to have dismissed them a long time ago Jason knew feelings like that were not easily abandoned.

**_Some guys have all the luck!_** It was a brief spiteful thought that probably manifested itself out of stress and fatigue that Jason would normally have just as quickly banished. Right now though he was tired and irritable and his mind was not as disciplined as usual. True Piper was all the woman he could ever want or need, and he had been involved with Reyna himself before the return of Gaea. **_But Seriously! _**How many girls could one guy have lining up to jump into bed with him? Annabeth, Calypso, Reyna, Rachael Dare, _Venus herself _and now apparently even his own sister, Thalia. Even that one Amazon girl, Kinzie was it? And she'd only met him twice, one of them she'd kicked the crap out of him! **_Then again for her that was probably a turn on, at least according to camp rumour. _**Apparently, Dominatrix came with the territory in Amazon society. Jason believed it too. After all you only had to hear them talk about making sure men "know their place", they keep them all collared for Jupiter's sake! According to Percy it had even been Kinzie's freaking pick up line!

"Jason? Are you ok? You seem distracted" he blinked. Reyna had pulled ahead of Jason and was opening the door to the mess hall. Jason shook the wayward thoughts from his mind and jogged the last few paces to catch up. No sooner had they entered then Jason was forced to duck as he was nearly decapitated by a flying pizza tray. Little noticed was paid to him as he crossed to the praetor's table, although one or two pairs of eyes did glance in his direction and he got the feeling that the subject of several conversations changed to feature his recent exploits. Other than a few respectful greetings however, no one addressed him directly. It was something of a relief. He and Reyna reached the Praetor's table and seated themselves. Not ten seconds passed before their dinners were served.  
"So" Reyna began making a start on her plate of Guisado "why don't you give me the full story? Day one to now. I want to know what happened, what we are up against, and what is _truly _going on". And so Jason started his tale from the beginning, that is to say the beginning as he understood it, from when he arrived the day after Percy's departure. For the entire tale his Pizza lay forgotten. He told her about the revelation of Jacobs' identity as a creation of Aphrodite . . . "sorry Venus" and how it had seduced Annabeth. The harrowing sight of seeing Annabeth freed from its influence, and the horribly depressing time watching Annabeth deteriorate into near madness because of her guilt and self-loathing. After that he recounted Artemis' arrival at the camp and her news of Percy's theft. He recounted in great detail their journey to the Library of Congress and subsequent fleeing and their eventual arrival in Miami.

Finally he reached the moment he had been most reluctant to talk about. Nico. He glanced around the mess hall. By this time almost everyone had finished eating, apart from a few particularly gluttonous legionnaires, and were merely engaged in light conversation or starting to filter out back to their barracks and bed. He spotted Hazel with several of her friends from the fifth cohort at the opposite end of the mess hall. She glanced up at that moment and caught his eye. For only a moment she looked angry, and then smiled. It was not a forgiving smile. It was a grim, "we'll discuss our issues later smile". Reyna noticed the break in Jason's account she followed his eyes and saw Hazel too, who had by now returned to her conversation.  
"What happened in the sea of monster's Jason?" Reyna's voice was quiet so that only Jason could hear. Quiet but stern. It was more interrogative than curious and left no room to evade the question "more importantly what has it got to do with one of my finest centurions?"  
Jason screwed up his courage "Nico" he said simply.  
"I see . . ." Reyna said, making it perfectly clear that she didn't.  
Jason continued "we met Nico in Miami, surrounded by a ghost entourage. He was trying to find Percy too" Reyna remained silent. The signal to continue. "Since he was our friend we thought that bringing him along would be beneficial. You know? Two children of the big three would have a far better chance against Percy than I would have done alone."  
Reyna held up her empty plate and it was swept away by an invisible spirit "go on" she urged.  
"Well, after we found transport we headed into the Sea but . . ." He stopped again. The few remaining people at the table nearest theirs had quieted their conversation and were trying to listen in on his. "Not here" he told Reyna, drawing her attention to the eavesdroppers with a sidelong glance. She glared angrily at them but didn't argue with Jason.  
"Ok, come back to my house" she ordered and left without another word. Jason grabbed a slice of cold pizza from his plate and followed her.

Reyna met him outside and together they left Camp and walked in Silence back to the Praetor's houses, apart from a few Lares though they didn't encounter anyone during the trip. Once they entered Reyna's house she lit the torches and promptly disappeared into her bedroom leaving Jason to flump heavily down onto the sofa. He let out an anxious sigh, this was not going to go well. Still, telling Reyna alone was better than having it overheard by other members of the legion. The last thing he needed was the story of Nico's murder flying around and upsetting Hazel even further. Five minutes later Reyna emerged from her bedroom having removed her praetor's cloak and armour. Instead she had donned a casual purple toga and sandals and had undone the tight braid that kept her dark hair in check, letting it fall loose around her shoulders. Jason felt immediately awkward . he had spent the last three days in the clothes he was standing up in. Why hadn't he thought to go home, wash and change before coming here? He only lived next door for pete's sake! Reyna vanished again only to return with a gold jug and two goblets. She slid open a screen door and stepped onto the veranda. Jason followed. Setting the jug and goblets down on the small ornate coffee table she curled herself lazily on the chaise lounge "Ok Jason" she said, her tone still serious, as she picked a grape from a bunch in the golden fruit bowl on the table "tell me. What _really_ happened in the Sea of Monsters?"

Jason, instead of sitting in the chair opposite, leaned on the railing looking out on a view of the lake to Temple Hill in the distance. Now that it was dark the moonlight reflecting off the surface of the lake and the torches that adorned the exteriors of some of the temples made the entire scene look like a painting.  
"Well as I said we organised transport and set out on the baring Nico provided us with"  
Reyna interrupted him almost immediately "he provided you with a bearing? How did he know where to go?"  
"He said that he travelled there once in pursuit of a rogue spirit and had committed the co-ordinated to memory"  
Reyna let out a noise of disbelief "He had co-ordinates to a hidden island, in the middle of a monster infested stretch of ocean, committed to memory after one trip?" she asked sitting forward long enough to fill her goblet with deep purple liquid from the jug she had brought with her "forgive me for not buying it but that seems too convenient" she added filling the second goblet and offering to Jason.  
"Annabeth said the same thing" Jason admitted taking the proffered goblet and finally seating himself in the chair across the table from Reyna "at the time we were out of ideas so I didn't question it"  
**_Though looking back on it_** Jason reflected **_it does seem very suspicious.  
_**"What then?" Reyna asked "I'm assuming you commandeered a mortal vessel but how did you make it into the Sea of Monsters?  
"Wind tunnel"  
Reyna choked on a mouthful of purple liquid "excuse me?"  
"we crossed Charybdis using a wind tunnel I summoned to negate her pull on our boat"  
"Impressive"  
"Except it nearly killed me"  
"But it didn't"  
They both smiled for a moment "True" Jason conceded "so after that we just maintained a direct heading to Circe's island" he paused to take a drink. It was fruity, yet dry and slightly bitter. Wine. He stared at Reyna.  
"Oh come on Jason we're both adults, not to mention Praetors"  
"Yeah this is still illegal." Reyna let a half smile curl her mouth again, to Jason she looked like a smug cat curled on the chaise lounge as she was.  
"Not so. If New Rome was was governed by US laws then certainly. You know perfectly well that we have our own justice system and drinking laws outside of camp are far more lenient" Jason decided not to question it, he was grateful of something to calm his nerves. Back on topic he went on to tell her about arriving on the island, what they witnessed, carrying out their infiltration and how it had turned out Percy had been expecting them.

Then Jason reached the next point he was reluctant to share; Thalia. Reyna up until this point had been mostly quiet except when she had reacted with incredulity at the news of an aircraft carrier being anchored at her old home. Now though she sensed Jason's reluctance.  
"This is what you didn't want to tell me isn't it?" she asked.  
"What?" Jason said automatically "no, that was the thing about Nico"  
Reyna persisted "No. That was what you didn't want to tell me about what was troubling _Hazel _not what was troubling _you_." It was true had had completely excluded Thalia in his official report. Even Hazel, who had returned to Camp Jupiter as per their plan before the quest started, didn't know.  
**_What happens if I tell her? _**Jason wondered **_Will she think I'm too emotionally attached and start to doubt me? Will she order me to kill my own sister? No she wouldn't do that, would she? It'd be like me ordering her to kill Hilla.  
_**"Jason" Reyna's voice was filled with concern.  
"He stole the bow for a reason" Jason began.**_  
_**"I see. . ." Reyna said, much like before indicating she clearly didn't, though this time with genuine confusion rather than sarcasm. Of course she was confused, he wouldn't have taken it for no reason.  
"He was using it as a conduit, I think, to channel the power of a God. Not Diana but someone else"  
"Any idea who?" she had uncurled herself and was sitting up now leaning towards him, her curiosity evident.  
"Not really but it was powerful and definitely not benign"  
"For what purpose?"  
"To heal, or revive I guess, someone."  
"Someone, Jason?" Reyna pressed gently.  
"A girl" Jason revealed, much more and he would have to say who, or maybe Reyna would make the connection on her own "she was able to absorb my lightning strike and shoot it right back at me as though it were child's play. I don't think she was even fully conscious at the time, just acting on impulse and instinct.  
"Another child of Jupiter?" Reyna sounded worried "that's bad news. One child of the eldest gods is dangerous enough but two could spell serious trouble. We have no idea what she's capable of.

**_Should I tell her? _**Jason wondered.**_ . . Screw it; secrets now would only make things worse later._**  
"Actually I do know. It's my sister"  
This time Reyna really did choke on her wine "Eugh, your sister?" she splutter, coughing "The Huntress? Diana's lieutenant?"  
"Yes. To all."  
"Why would she betray her mistress like that?"  
Jason's anger flared "she didn't betray her" he growled. He felt like shouting but that would likely lose him any sympathy he may have garnered from Reyna. "It was the other way around, she stood up for what she thought was right and Artemis literally destroyed her for it. Just for defending Percy!" He looked up to see that Reyna had set her goblet on the floor and was staring at him, listening, waiting for him to go on. "Artemis didn't just _dismiss _her. She destroyed her mind and left her broken. Percy healed her and she sided with him because of that debt. Nothing more" he clenched his goblet so hard the gold actually creaked. "She's not a traitor. If anything she's a hostage." Reyna was still watching him. She didn't think so. In truth neither did he. There was only one reason Artemis would have cast out his sister; she felt she had broken her oath.  
**_Which means that she and Percy must be in . . . no_** he wasn't going to think about it. He heard a rustle of fabric, the squeak of sandals on marble and purple appeared in the corner of his eye before Reyna placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry Jason. We'll get her back." He looked up. His fellow praetor was smiling comfortingly. He felt a little better for it, not much but a little.  
"Thanks Reyna"

She moved back around the table and picked up her goblet again but instead of sitting back down she moved to the veranda railing. "That explains why _you _were so cagey on the subject but what you have told me about Nico still doesn't explain why Hazel has been behaving oddly. She spent all of last night up temple hill in Pluto's shrine. I'm beginning to suspect it has something to do with why there is _no _mention at all of Nico in your official report either?"  
"Yeah"  
"Why then?"  
"Well" Jason told her "as I said. Percy had been using Artemis' bow as some kind of conduit to restore my sister. By the time we arrived on the island the process was complete. Percy told us he was perfectly willing to let us leave with the bow." Apparently sensing that this was leading to something major Reyna turned from the railing and sat down opposite Jason once more.  
"Why does it sound as though there was a huge catch accompanying that offer?" Jason had to take a larger than average gulp of wine to steady himself.  
"There was. Well there was one for me. More of a choice really. Not that it was really a choice, more like an ultimatum . . ."  
"Jason"  
"Sorry" he drained the goblet "he had Circe's attendants take Piper and Nico hostage and asked who I would have killed in exchange for it." Reyna stared, utterly dumbfounded, horror and revulsion widening her eyes. "I didn't think he was capable of something like that either" Jason said.  
"And you chose Piper?" Jason bristled, he was sure there was a note of distaste in Reyna's voice when she said "Piper".  
"Yes" he growled "I did. Percy released her and then slit Nico's throat himself" his stomach churned, threatening to make him vomit "then he had us escorted off the island and ordered someone to 'clean up the mess' as though he'd just spilt his drink or something!"

Reyna seemed to be lost in the shock. Her voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes unfocused as she asked, more to herself than Jason "I don't believe it. Percy Jackson. Friend and leader turned cold blooded killer?" Just as quickly she seemed to come back to herself "can you be sure Nico was killed?"  
"Reyna he lost three litres of blood in ten seconds, from his neck!"  
"Ok, ok . . .Well. This is really happening. I didn't want to believe it. I mean, I believed it, but not truly. I thought Perhaps that . . .ah" she sighed, drained her goblet and set it on the coffee table. "So Percy has sworn revenge on Olympus, corrupted . . ." Jason glared at her "sorry _captured _your sister meaning a potentially massive amount of destructive power. He has the support of Circe and her attendants and thus a base that the Legion cannot reach. And now he has slain one of the few demigods with the capability to face him, yourself and Hazel not included" she reeled off the summary, getting the important details in order. "Any other good news for me?" she huffed.  
"Other than his new _guard dog_? Not really"  
"His what?"  
"Oh yeah, he seems to have picked up a new ally, or pet or something I don't know"  
"Details Jason. I have no idea what you are talking about"  
"Some Asian girl. She's part human part wolf or fox or something."  
"A fox girl?" Reyna looked at Jason as though he were out of his mind.  
"I'm serious" Jason insisted, his tone reflecting his words "She's got two tails, ears and eyes that are certainly not human. Honestly she looked like something from a Japanese TV show." He was being perhaps ruder than necessary but he could blame it on fatigue, and wine.  
"I see" Reyna said. Jason could see her tactical mind already processing the information, the Bellona part of her brain was probably already at work devising strategies to combat two ultra-powerful demigods and a horde of sorceress'.

After a moment she looked at Jason once more "thank you for finally telling me everything, and I assure you that everything but the most vital information will remain between us. I will have to inform the senate of another elder god child but it shouldn't be too difficult to conceal her identity"  
"Thank you"  
"And unless Hazel's behaviour grows more erratic I think we need not inform them of Nico either, seeing as he was never a member of the Legion or New Rome to begin with I don't think it would affect morale too much anyway"  
"It would if they knew how he died" Jason pointed out.  
"True" conceded Reyna "but now that you are home we can start to make some proper headway in our efforts to stop this before it spirals yet further out of control. You are back to stay aren't you?" she asked.  
"I've got no leads to take me elsewhere" Jason admitted, a little annoyed by the fact "so unless something major comes up back at Camp Half-Blood, I guess so."  
Reyna allowed herself another smile "Good."  
Jason rose "I better be getting home. I need some sleep"  
"Really Jason?" Reyna asked a note of surprise and humour in her voice "Business as usual?" She poured more wine into their goblets "why not stay a while? You've been nothing but miserable since you arrived" She pulled her feet back up onto the chaise longue and tucked her black hair casually behind one ear "We haven't has any time together as friends, only as praetors" she offered him the goblet, teasingly.  
"No thanks Reyna" Jason said firmly "I'm tired and dirty and really need some sleep."  
Reyna's easy smile faded and her tone flattened "suit yourself" she tossed the contents of his goblet over the veranda railing, onto the unfortunate head of a passing faun, and put the empty vessel back on the table. "Take tomorrow off and rest, then you can resume your duties" she told him.  
"Alright. Thanks Reyna, good to be back. Goodnight" and he turned to leave. Reaching her door he turned to see her still on the chaise longue, sipping from her goblet and gazing thoughtfully out in the direction of Temple Hill.

**_En route to bath house; 4:00pm the next afternoon._**

The following day was uneventful. Jason slept until early afternoon, free of troubling visions or nightmares that left him waking in a cold sweat. When he finally did get up he washed thoroughly, having neglected to do so the night before deciding instead to just collapse onto his bed, and finally changed out of his grimy clothes. After a quick brunch he made for the legion aviary to send a message by carrier eagle to Annabeth and Piper, informing them of his arrival and his following conversation with Reyna. He would have preferred to send an Iris message directly but the only place in Rome where he could guarantee enough mist for a consistent connection would have been the baths and he had no intention of having that discussion in public. After he had done everything he needed to do, and with little else to occupy his time, he decided to go for some stress relief and unwind in the baths. It was on his way there, rounding the corner of the bath house itself, that he literally bumped into Hazel as she came jogging in the other direction.  
Immediately he felt awkward "Hi Hazel"  
Hazel didn't look all that pleased to see him "oh hi Jason I was wondering when you might come looking for me"  
"Oh I wasn't looking for . . ." Jason responded hurriedly "I was just on my way to the bath house, that's all" he told he gesturing at the building.  
"Oh, well then" now she seemed awkward "I just wanted to say, about that Iris message you sent me the other day?" Jason cringed "don't worry about it" she went on "I understand"  
Jason relaxed his head drifting upward as he breathed a sigh of relief "Oh good" he suddenly looked back at her "hold on what?"

She smiled at his surprise but it was that same knowing smile, and it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
"After you told me Nico was gone I'll admit I was angry. I thought you were playing some sick joke because I was sure he wasn't dead." She looked away and back at him but this time her expression seemed friendly, a little sombre perhaps, but at least she didn't seem angry any more. "I just needed some time to think, sort things out with . . .you know." Jason didn't. But if Hazel was feeling herself again, or at least rational, he wasn't going to question it "Sooo" he said awkwardly "are we good now?"  
"I guess so" Hazel said "listen" she went on, a little too quickly "I've got to go. You might have the day off but the rest of us lowly legion members don't. I've got to have the fifth down on the field of Mars in half an hour."  
"oh ok then" Jason said, stepping out of her way "you'd better get going then." She gave him a friendly wave as she jogged off but Jason was still sure something was amiss. She _had _been angry after their call. Murderously so. And yet two days later she was acting as though nothing had happened. That shouldn't be, especially if what Annabeth said about fatal flaws held true.  
**_Listen to me. I'm starting to sound like her _**he thought. He was overthinking it. **_I'm still stressed, the sooner I get into that bath house the better. _**He made his way into the bath house with only relaxation in mind. He could get stressed when he was back on duty. For now, after all that had happened, he just needed to unwind.

**_I10; near the Louisiana state line. 1 day earlier _**

"If we live through this I'll need three gallons of coke and one hell of a massage!" Percy yelled as the eighteen wheeler swerved into the right hand lane of traffic on I10, the five remaining state trooper pursuit vehicles still close behind. "What in Hades name was that anyway?" he demanded "you took out like six cars!"  
"That wus just a little somethin ah mixed up a while ago, designed te melt the vulcanised rubber ya find in tires" AJ responded her eyes never leaving the road ahead for a second "now seemed as good'a time as any te test it. Shoot!" She yanked the wheel violently to the left. The tractor swerved but the dangerously fishtailing trailer sent the car she had been trying to avoid careening into the dirt. Percy gripped the dashboard so hard his knuckles turned white, next to him Thalia was holding onto her seat with both hands as though scared she'd fly out.  
"We've got to get rid of these stupid mortals" she growled through gritted teeth "we'll never make it with them after us." Percy thought so to.  
So, apparently, did AJ "too right" she said "state line's comin up. That'll mean we got Louisiana State police on us as well as them Texas boys. If ya'll got any bright ideas ah would really love to hear 'em right about now". Unfortunately for all of them, they didn't. The state line was drawing near rapidly, as they tore onto the bridge over the Sabine River a roadblock of LSP cruisers came into view. AJ didn't slow down.

"Uh AJ?" Thalia asked, nervous. AJ didn't respond to Thalia directly, instead she spoke as though to the officers manning the roadblock.  
"Alright boys, Ya wanna play hero?" The pulled the brim of her hat lower then slammed her foot to the floor.  
"AJ!" Percy and Thalia yelled as the rig accelerated toward the roadblock.  
"Y'all get back in the sleeper cab, things're 'bout to get hairy!"  
"WHAT are you . . .?" Thalia started to demand. PING "oh shit!" They all had to duck as a volley of rifle shots from the police roadblock struck the vehicle. Then, without bothering to finish the question about AJ's sanity, the pair scrambled into the sleeper cab. AJ ducked behind the steering wheel but stayed in her seat, keeping the truck on target.  
"Hold onta somethin'!" she called. The sound of more shots rang out, then there was an almighty crashing of metal on metal and their speed dropped alarmingly. "We're through!" AJ yelled in triumph "aw Hades" she went on with considerably less enthusiasm.  
Percy and Thalia emerged from the sleeper cab to see smoke pouring from under the truck's bonnet. They had definitely not made it through unscathed.  
AJ confirmed their fears "This thing ain't gonna take us much further. Ah could really use some ideas fer getting outta this alive!" Percy wished he could just shadow travel away but with AJ and a fourteen ton truckload of her stuff that wasn't an option. There was no way he could . . . An idea came to him.

"What is it?" Thalia asked with surprising calm. He held up his hand with the ring on it and Thalia immediately abandoned her composure, looking at him like he had lost his mind. "No way! Percy we barely managed last time!"  
"Because we were just using the power of our own rings to transport ourselves. If we combine the power from both rings and pour the energy of our own abilities into it we might do it"  
"Percy we can't just . . ."  
"Thalia you know I'm right! If Nico can move the Athena Parthenos from Italy to America, by himself, then together we can move this truck to Circe's isle!"  
"You know he nearly killed himself right?"  
"I know. But I also know that if we work together we can do it!"  
Thalia only hesitated for a second "ok" she said with a resolute nod  
"This bondin moment is real touchin' an all but what do we do? We're losin power an one o those cops landed a lucky shot an blew out one of our tires"  
"Get us off the interstate" Percy ordered.  
"we have an idea" went on Thalia.  
"But we need time" AJ glanced back over her shoulder at them, her eyes flicked between them for a second then she returned her eyes to the road with a shake of her head. A sign whipped by too quickly for Percy's dyslexic brain to decipher.  
AJ caught it though "Louisiana welcome centre. Alright ah hope y'll know what yer doin!" She yanked the wheel over hard and they careened off the interstate without slowing. AJ glanced back again at the pair of them still in the sleeper cab's doorway.  
"Sure ya wouldn't rather take a seat?"  
"We'll be fine" he said simply bracing himself in the door frame and Thalia, still crouched beneath him, did likewise. They needed to be ready to move the moment they stopped.

Almost immediately they regretted the decision. With a tire blown AJ had lost most of the little control she had had over the speeding behemoth to begin with. They made the turn off the interstate but didn't stay on the road. Instead it mounted the curb hurtled across another road and demolished a picnic pavilion before coming to a stop, having ploughed several yards of dirt, at a treeline bordering a small lake. Percy was on his back in the sleeper cab with Thalia sprawled on top of him having been dislodged from the doorway when the truck had struck the picnic pavilion. However the sound of police sirens drawing neared roused them to action and they disentangled themselves from each other, scrambling forward to the cab. AJ was already struggling to extricate herself from her seatbelt, blood trickling from under her hat which had somehow stayed on. When Thalia pointed out that the seatbelt lock had been mangled by the crash AJ drew he revolver and shot it off. The sound in the enclosed space nearly deafened Percy. The Texan almost fell from the drivers cab onto the grass, Thalia climbed out after her and Percy made his way down last. Around the far side of their wreck numerous police vehicles formed a rough barricade. Officers with weapons of various descriptions crouched behind it whilst a helicopter circled overhead sending a searchlight sweeping in their direction. From the Helicopter to a voice on a loudspeaker began to yell at them to surrender or be shot. In response AJ emerged from behind the cab, pointed her revolver at the Helicopter and fired blowing out the searchlight and causing the aircraft to peel away out of range.  
"AJ what are you doing?" Thalia demanded as AJ ran back amid a hail of return fire.  
"buyin ya time!" AJ retorted angrily.  
"We don't kill mortals!" Thalia roared.  
"Yer not still holdin onta' that kick are ya?" AJ asked incredulously, already reloading her weapon "They don't care they'll shoot ya anyway" AJ insisted.  
"We needed time, that's all. Not a bloodbath!"  
"Well how in the hay am ah supposed t' keep em back then? The only reason we ain't dead already is cause they don't know what we're capable of"  
"Doesn't matter. Just don't kill anyone!"  
"Ahh fer the love o . . .fine! Ah think ah got something but ah don't know how long it'll work for!"  
"If it means you aren't shooting mortals fine"  
"Alright"

AJ holstered her gun "here goes. If they shoot me ah swear ah ain't takin the ferry. Ah'ma come back to haunt ya!" she warned "Ah'm comin out!"  
"Wait what?"  
"Just get'ta doin!" she hissed. She stepped around the front of the truck, arms raised, and disappeared from view. When there was no immediate hail of gunfire Percy and Thalia decided to actually use the distraction.  
"how do we do this?" Thalia asked.  
"I don't know, just . . . picture that stretch of grass in front of the spa. Imagine us landing there, it should be dark there too"  
"Ok"  
Around the other side of the truck a policeman yelled into a megaphone "get down on the ground and place your hands behind your head!" Percy and Thalia ignored it and placed their hands upon the trailer, picturing the spa. From beneath his ring hand shadows began to creep across the surface of the trailer, like some malevolent ooze. It gave Percy the creeps.  
Then a massive "BOOM!" sounded from the far side of the trailer and Percy's concentration shattered as a blazing police car went sailing into the lake, borne aloft by a fiery explosion of some kind. Whatever had caused it ignited a chain reaction setting fire to the grass and the trees and creating a ring of fire around truck, trailer and demigods.  
AJ reappeared in a hurry flapping her hands as though she'd scorched herself on something hot "Ain't you started yet?" she demanded.  
"We had!" Percy yelled angrily.  
"Until you decided to set off a bomb and break our concentration!" Thalia finished "I thought we said _don't _kill the mortals not blow them to pieces!"  
"it weren't no bomb, Ah didn't kill no one!" AJ bristled "scared 'em a little an' put their cars outta action but ah didn't kill 'em. Don't know how long that fire'll last though. "  
"We'll talk later" Thalia growled at the Texan before switching her gaze to Percy "try again?"  
"We'd better" Percy said, even less confident than he had been before the explosion. The roaring inferno was going to make concentrating even more difficult. They placed their hands back on the surface of the vehicle. "AJ get in the truck" he ordered. She looked like she might comment, that is until she saw the liquid shadow starting to creep from beneath his palm once more and climbed rapidly into the cab without a word. The shadow began to expand rapidly covering a good third of the vehicle in mere seconds, but in that time he had already started to feel the strain. He pushed harder but the effort began to hurt him physically. Looking to his left he saw Thalia had gone paled more than usual. The strain he could feel was starting to show for her too. He wanted to offer some kind of reassurance but with all his strength going into warping the truck he didn't have the mental capacity left for speech. The pain grew even more.

As it did Percy did something he had never done before, he reached out mentally, searching for Thalia, trying to find his friend and take strength from her presence. He couldn't explain how he did it, it was just instinctual. He felt her presence, weaker than normal but still definitely detectable, she was in pain too. He honed in on her wanting to share the burden, to lessen the pain for both of them. There was resistance though, like a thick jelly or something, pushing him back, preventing him from doing anything other than being able to feel her pain to. It was worse torture than his own physical agony, to be so close and unable to do anything. Their eyes were closed now, Percy had no idea of the progress they were making if any. The pain grew unbearable but Percy somehow knew that if they stopped now, not only would they fail but the spell would collapse killing all of them. He reached out again. This time he could barely feel Thalia she was almost lost behind a wall of darkness and their shared pain. He could feel himself giving. With a final push he poured every drop of power and strength he had left into the spell. He screamed with pain though he had no idea if he actually made the sound.

Suddenly, a bolt of clarity pierced the mire of pain, like lighting across a black night sky and he was able to think again. He could still feel the pain but it had lessened somehow and there was something new as well. A current of power that he could feel was flowing from him to somewhere else, yet flowing back into him as well from that unknown location.  
**_"What's going on?" _**he thought.  
**_I have no idea.  
_**Percy nearly lost concentration again **_Who's that?  
What the . . .?  
Thalia?  
Percy? _**Percy opened his eyes. The shadow had enveloped half of the truck but it had stopped expanding. Looking down his eyes met Thalia's  
**_What's happened? _**She asked. Her lips didn't move. Her face was no longer contorted with pain but instead confusion showed in her expression. She hadn't spoken, Percy realised, she had _thought!  
__**I have no idea **_he admitted **_but we need to use it! We've got to get out of here NOW!_** With their new found power they set to work again spreading the shadows. With painful, literally painful, slowness the shadows expanded to envelope the entire truck.  
AJ stuck her head out of the cab window "the fire's dyin' Are ya'll actually doin anythin' back theeere?" The last word trailed off in shock as the she saw what was happening. "Umm how in the hay are ya'll doin that?"  
"Fuck you that's how!" they shouted in unison, making the already gobsmacked gunsmith jump "so shut up and get back in there!" She vanished again and Percy got the feeling she had gone to hide in the sleeper cab.  
**_Yeah I bet she's wishing she hadn't shot her seatbelt off now _**agreed Thalia.  
It was Percy's turn to jump. **_That's weird.  
I know. _**Percy decided to focus on moving the truck, forcing himself to picture the island once again. **_Good idea.  
Stop it!  
Sorry._**

Finally the truck was completely rapped in shadow as were the three demigods. Not a moment too soon. As Louisiana began to fade into the blackness a SWAT team rushed them, fully automatic weapons ablaze. Shots rang out and the whistle of a bullet passing millimetres from Percy's ear nearly ended their journey right then.  
**_Are you hit? _**Thalia thought concernedly.  
**_No, thank Hades, but I really just want to land this thing as quickly as possible.  
Me too _**she agreed. There was a rushing sensation, a feeling of moving at great speed, a feeling that rapidly began to recede. At the same time the pain in their guts became suddenly excruciating.  
**_We're running out of Energy! _**Percy warned.  
**_I can feel that! _**Thalia thought, verging on panic.  
**_We need help  
How . . .Oh _**Thalia realised what else he was thinking **_how do we know he'll even hear us?  
We don't but if we don't try it then we're all done for.  
Good point._** And so they turned the consciousness outward into the endless black void surrounding them, crying out mentally for aid from the Lord of the Dead. The void gave no response. A moment passed. At least Percy thought it could have been a moment. It could have just as easily been a minute. Or a year. Then finally another thought, deeper, older and altogether more powerful reached them through the void.  
**_You idiots. _**Hades sounded bored, as if he had come to expect stupidity from them.  
**_I do, and if you are going to insist on using telepathy it would be prudent to shield thoughts others ought not to hear.  
Yes Lord _**they agreed immediately **_please help. _**They barely had the energy to keep the spell together and even that was leaving them fast.  
**_Very well, but I shall not rescue you from your own idiocy a second time._**

Suddenly the darkness wasn't so infinite. It was night time, by a night illuminated by the stars, the moon and the lights from the spa. The relief was short lived as there was suddenly a feeling of falling followed by a very loud crash, a splash and a yell of surprise and terror from AJ. Then blackness claimed him again, this time the blackness of unconsciousness. What felt like mere seconds later he came to.  
**_Thalia? _**Was his first thought.  
The response was almost instantaneous **_Percy? I'm here are you ok?  
Other than feeling like I just went bungie jumping into a tornado on a full stomach again, sure. _**Thalia giggled and Percy allowed himself a small smile, it was a nice sound.  
"What's so funny?" a voice that wasn't Thalia's asked. Percy opened his eyes to find a mass of red hair with green eyes and a cow girl hat looming above him. He shut his eyes again quickly. "Whoa, easy there partner, everythin's fine it's just me". Percy turned his head to the side before opening his eyes again. Next to him Thalia was also laying on the grass with Circe crouched over her, hands aglow with magical purple energy. Percy sat up and his vision swam, and his head spun like he'd just been put through the spin cycle in a washing machine.  
**_Me too _**Thalia thought **_and the weirdness of the situation isn't helping. _**He looked at her again. She was sitting up now to, waving Circe irritably away and massaging her forehead.  
**_Well we made it _**Percy thought.  
**_But we are NEVER doing that again.  
Agreed.  
_**"Umm hellooo, are ya'll alright?" AJ asked waving a hand in front of Percy's face.  
**_I'm fine.  
I know that numbnuts but we should probably tell _****them ****_that.  
Oh. Right. _**He actually had to make an effort to speak out loud.  
"We're fine" he said. His voice sounded a little weird though he couldn't figure out how or why.  
AJ for some reason looked surprised "o-ok, goof t'hear" she stammered.  
"Did the truck make it alright?" he asked, his voice still sounded odd to him. AJ must have noticed too because her eyes widened and she looked even more creeped out "yeeah, almost" she said slowly. Percy groaned and turned to look. The truck had made the journey intact. The trailer was resting on the grass but the cab was partially submerged in the swimming pool.  
"Well shit"  
**_Seems we were a little off target _**Thalia commented mentally **_I blame you.  
Only by a few feet though _**Percy remarked **_we could have wound up reappearing in the middle of the ocean. So, sure I'll take credit for that _**he joked.  
"Are you two sure ye're alright?" AJ persisted.  
"Yeah why?"  
"Because" Circe put in with a note of frustration in her voice "you two constantly speaking in unison is giving _us _a headache".

They looked at each other surprised.  
**_That's new_** thought Thalia.  
**_And possibly a problem _**added Percy. They looked back at AJ and the sorceress. **_Do you want to talk or shall I? _**Percy asked. A question he was sure no one had ever thought before.  
**_You're probably right _**agreed Thalia **_go for it._**

**_Thalia's bedchamber_**

That first night after their return Thalia's dreams, for once weren't filled with memories of scorn, torture or drowning in the Lethe. That's not to say they were pleasant though. After they (or more specifically Percy) had managed to convince the others that neither of them had suffered brain damage during their Journey from Louisiana, AJ and Circe as well as a number of her attendants had helped them inside to bed. Well, Circe and some of her attendants had helped them into bed. In the entry way a man in a tuxedo, who Percy had immediately recognised as Prometheus, had been waiting. He told AJ that he had "something she might be interested in" and the pair of them had immediately disappeared to an unknown part of the island. Two attendants helped Thalia onto her bed where, without so much as shedding her jacket, she had passed out from sheer exhaustion. When she came to and found herself surrounded in nothing but darkness she thought she really had died, from overexertion. The utter blackness engulfing her made her wonder if she had missed her judgment, been found guilty and sentenced to some sort of eternal solitary confinement as her punishment. Then she pulled herself together. She wasn't dead. Firstly she would have remembered something as traumatising as dying, and secondly Hades was on their side so she wouldn't have been sent to punishment anyway right? Still the void around her was unnerving and what was worse was that Percy wasn't there. Not just in the physical sense but mentally to, like when he had been asleep and she hadn't only worse. She began to walk. At least she thought she was walking. There was no way to tell if she was making any progress because she couldn't even see her own feet. When she called out there wasn't even an echo, the darkness seemed to absorb sound. She started to freak out running as fast as she could, hoping for something to appear ahead of her.

Her wish was granted in the form of a faint light in the distance. It was so far away she had to squint to make it out but it was definitely there. Something. A glow. She turned toward it and suddenly it was much closer. With a leap of her heart she realised Percy was there. Moving nearer still it became apparent that Percy was conversing with the glow. She could hear what he was saying now but only what he was saying. Whoever he was talking to, only he could hear them. She stopped a moment as one sentence in particular caught his attention.  
"Well it's more than you've been doing" Percy was saying "if it weren't for Thalia we wouldn't have made any progress at all." He paused for a moment listening to a response she couldn't hear. "No. I would have been completely screwed, and probably dead. I had no idea what I was doing with AJ and made more than one stupid mistake." Thalia felt a little flushed at Percy's praise and was glad for a moment that he wasn't in her head to hear _her _thoughts. She'd had an idea and made a suggestion that was all. She gave herself a mental slap.  
**_Come on you aren't some ninth grader going red because the cute boy said he liked your hair, grow up! _**  
"Well thanks seaweed brain" she called to get his attention, jogging the last few paces to where he was standing "though you're not a complete idiot yourself"  
"Gods Thalia!" Percy jumped about a foot into the air "don't do that!"  
"aww, did I make the big bad renegade demigod wet himself?"  
"No" protested Percy, looking embarrassed himself now, Thalia grinned "it's just . . . you don't expect someone to walk into your conversation in the middle of a dream that's all.  
"No you don't" an angry voice Thalia recognised instantly as Cronus agreed "how can you be here?" After a moment she realised that the light around them was being emitted my golden dust particles floating in the space around them.

"Hades if I know" she admitted "I suppose it has something to do with what happened when we were trying to get home"  
"Oh really?" Cronus sounded unconvinced as though he thought that Thalia had somehow figured out how to invade dreams. There was suddenly an unpleasant new presence inside her head, like a needle of ice poking around in her memories, as Cronus looked at all that had transpired the previous day. "Oh now I understand" he said finally, sounding mildly impressed "I'm almost impressed" he said a tad unnecessarily "dew mortals have ever achieved a true telepathic link before"  
**_A true telepathic link! _**Thought Thalia, a little excited by the way that sounded.  
"Why not?" Percy asked aloud.  
"They usually do not survive the sheer amount of physical and mental pain necessary to break down the barriers put in place by the Gods to limit the potential of the human mind"  
"Great" said Percy "so the only reason we can do this at all is because we did something stupid that almost got us killed?" he asked.  
Cronus' response was blunt to say the least "yes"  
"Greeaatt!" said Thalia sarcastically.  
"Unfortunately it also makes my task more difficult"  
"What are you talking about?" asked Thalia.  
"You two are both idiots aren't you? Nearly all mortals have abysmal mental discipline. They broadcast their every thought. The only people too stupid to pick them up are other humans. Even cats can read the loudest of human thoughts. Since you two now have the extra brain power necessary for telepathy you are broadcasting even louder" it sounded like sci-fi mumbo to Thalia but she listened anyway as Cronus continued. "According to the laws that govern immortals, gods aren't supposed to read the minds of mortals, it infringes their right to "free will" or something ridiculous like that, but they would have to be deaf not to hear you two without my protection. You must discipline your minds; shield your thoughts from all but each other"  
**_And maybe even more _**thought Thalia **_there are some things I don't want Percy to know. He wouldn't accept them right now anyway.  
Indeed _**agreed the lingering presence of Cronus.  
**_Get out of my head!  
_**Aloud Percy asked "How are we supposed to do that?"  
"You truly are pathetic. Research it boy! If you put that tiny brain to use you may be able to figure out how to open a book!"  
"Thanks" Percy muttered sullenly.

"Time grows short" the Titan of Time informed them "if you must know I have not been idle since our last meeting. You can expect a change of circumstance soon"  
"Thanks Riddler" Percy said, still annoyed by the slight on his intelligence.  
"How I wish I could kill you right now" Cronus groaned.  
"Well you can't dusty" Thalia said "get over it"  
Cronus sounded furious "Begone! I have had all I can stand of you!" his glow began to fade away "discipline your minds" his fading voice warned "that is if you survive your next guests long enough to get the chance"  
Thalia woke suddenly and immediately sat up on her bed **_Percy, you awake?  
Yeah  
What did he mean?_** As if in response a deafening Godzilla-esque roar rolled across the island, shattering the windows of her room. **_Never mind I think we are about to find out. _**She bolted from her room towards the front exit, Percy joining her in the sprint down the corridor. Bursting onto the front lawn they staggered to a shocked halt. Circe, AJ, Violet and several attendants came charging out after them, only to stop and stare in horror too. It was early morning and the sun should have been illuminating the entire front lawn of the spa. Yet a vast swathe of the grounds were cast in shadow.

It was hardly surprising when you could see what was creating that shadow. Emerging from the water, its massive body (or at least what Thalia could see of it) rising nearly 80ft into the air was a gigantic sea serpent, a Cetus, but bigger than any monster Thalia had ever seen. It looked like it could cause a tidal wave just by diving. Which, being a sea monster it probably could.  
"Lords have Mercy!" breathed AJ behind Thalia. She was also sure she heard a suspiciously canine whine of fear from Violet's direction. Thalia wasn't surprised, she felt like doing a whole lot more than whining. Despite being big enough to kill them all just by falling on them the Cetus didn't attack. It just stared at them with massive serpentine eyes as though waiting for orders.  
**_Orders from where though? _**Thalia wondered.  
**_I know _**Percy thought. He was scanning the shoreline with narrowed eyes **_come on where are you?_** At that thought a woman hopped off the serpents back onto the pier and began to walk towards them. Thalia was surprised. A serpent this large, she had expected some armour clad warrior or a 20ft monster rider but this woman was short and dorky looking, with frizzy black hair, thick rimmed glasses and a Georgia aquarium Polo shirt. She was smiling and Thalia could see braces in her mouth. Thalia knew who it was because Percy did.  
"Keto" they said together.  
"Oh no" gasped Circe quietly "girls get back inside, gather your sisters and keep yourselves safe. Do not come out no matter what!" At once the twelve or so atttendants disappeared back inside. In seconds it was just Thalia, Percy, AJ, Circe and Violet facing one dorky primordial and a sea serpent worth of a Japanese monster movie.

Keto stopped a few feet away "morning" she chirped cheerily "isn't he gorgeous?"  
"Don't suppose you came to offer him as our new mascot?" asked Thalia. So did Percy.  
"Afraid not" said Keto with an insincere sad expression "though listening to you maybe I should have brought a _two headed_ Cetus" she laughed an awkward snorting laughed that matched her appearance perfectly.  
**_We really need to work on that_** Thalia thought.  
**_I know.  
You go; you know more about sea monsters and Keto than I do.  
Actually, I'd say we know about the same amount.  
True._** They were dragged back to reality when Circe took their silence as an opportunity to step in.  
"Keto you are violating the terms of our agreement. You agreed to keep your offspring away from my island and away from my girls."  
Keto looked guilty again "I know CC but you see Poseidon came by the aquarium the other day. Said he needed me to come visit his son"  
"My father sent you?" Percy blurted. He wondered if perhaps he _had _sent Keto and the serpent here to help them.  
**_I doubt it _**Thalia thought automatically.  
**_Shut up _**Percy thought coldly.  
**_Sorry _**Thalia thought contritely. And she was. It had been very insensitive. She distracted herself by trying to figure out how best to tackle the creature in a fight but she had no idea where to even start. Even if she'd had the strength to attempt flying, she couldn't see how it would help against a creature that size.

Keto was still talking "no I'm afraid not. He came to me looking all sad and angry. He says "I need you to go to Circe's island, take your best sea monster and eliminate my son and his allies, or something like that.  
"So Poseidon sent you to kill us all?" Percy's voice was cold but inside he was in turmoil. Thalia could feel his pain and it almost made her cry. Feeling his pain so completely was almost like it was _her _father had sent a Primordial Goddess and her offspring to murder her.  
"Yeah, sorry" this time it sounded like Keto meant it "It's a shame really Perseus Jackson, you are one of the few mortals who might have appreciated the beauty of Skolly."  
"What in the hay is a Skolly?" AJ demanded "stop usin made up words!"  
"The Skolopendra silly. Did you know that fully grown the Skolopendra is the same size a trireme? Anyway I almost brought Skolly along but then I remembered the last time we met and so I thought 'what's tougher than Skolly?" She gestured at the Sea Serpent still looming overhead like a living, scaly building "Then it occurred to me that Tiddles here was already in the Sea of Monsters so I brought him along instead"  
Thalia couldn't help it "Are you serious, you named that _thing _Tiddles?" Tiddles growled menacingly, it sounded like a rock avalanche.  
"There's no need for that" Keto pouted "it's alright Tiddles" the Goddess cooed to the Sea Serpent "you can eat the nasty lady in a minute." A wristwatch on the Goddess' forearm bleeped "oh I have to go, it's Skolly's feeding time but I'll leave tiddles for you to play with. Did you know that some Cetus have jaws strong enough to bite a cruise ship in half? Or that some . . ." she was still spouting facts when she turned into a humanoid cluster of crabs that promptly collapsed to the ground and scuttled back into the water. Thalia looked up and could have sworn something akin to a grin was showing on the Tiddles' features.  
"We're screwed" she and Percy remarked flatly.

The colossal creature lunged, evidently aiming to eat the entire group in one mouthful.  
"MOVE!" the linked demigods yelled. They scrambled in all directions. The creature struck down, biting a huge chunk out of the grass and sending clods of earth and rocks flying in all directions. Thalia, Percy and AJ wound up together but Violet and Circe were lost on the far side of the Serpent's trunk. Apparently the "serpent" in "sea serpent" is just important to the creature's identity as the "sea". Rather than rise high into the air for another downward strike Tiddles hissed in frustration and swivelled the section of his body that was resting on the ground. Without warning it rocketed directly at them like an angry green bullet train. The three of them dived once more but this time the creature barely missed them. Instead of changing direction the creature kept going, smashing a fountain to rubble and ploughing into the remains of AJ's truck which crumpled like tin foil before exploding into green flames.  
"Whoops, guess ah missed a case o Greek firebombs when ah was unloadin last night" the gunsmith said. By now they had their weapons at the ready. AJ had her revolver out and cocked and Thalia now had her spear in hand and Aegis on her arm, though they gave her little comfort.  
**_Yeah. Riptide isn't even a toothpick to a monster this size! And I'm still tired from our journey here. I can't even move the water in the swimming pool.  
We need to cripple it fast before it gets us or it'll probably wipe out the whole island.  
_**"AJ" they ordered "we're going to try and get its attention. Shoot for the eyes!"  
"Got it" she confirmed. Crouching behind a pile of rubble that used to be a fountain and steadying her aim.

Tiddles had bulldozed a low wall before his momentum had petered out. It rose into the air sneezing brick dust and looking for its targets. In the brief reprieve Thalia spotted Violet and Circe. The latter was unconscious.  
**_Great, out of action before we've even started! _**She thought.  
Aloud she yelled "Get her inside!" A terrified violet began dragging the sorceress to the front steps. Tiddles spotted the movement and zeroed in on it.  
**_Shock it into focusing on us! _**Percy thought quickly. They ran towards a stand of palm trees away from Violet and Circe who was now being dragged up the steps. Thalia extended her spear arm towards the Cetus, focusing. A small body of clouds rapidly coalesced above them and lighting shot down, which she then directed at the creature. It took nearly all of her remaining energy and the drain on her strength caused her to stumble and fall. Percy, himself on the verge of panic, hauled her to her feet and urged her on but she was spent. She collapsed to her knees again after only a few paces. Percy crouched beside her, not bothering to try and save himself.  
**_Of course not. I'm not going anywhere without you.  
You idiot.  
Maybe but I've never been one to abandon a friend. I'm not starting now, even if I'm supposed to be the bad guy._** He helped her to her feet once more and leaning heavily on him, they turned to look back. The strike had gotten Tiddles' attention but that's all it had done. It whipped around and screeched at them, the sound shattered most of the remaining windows and nearly deafened them.

Before it could lunge for the kill AJ fired. The bullets were right on target, all six of them, but again they were little more than an irritant for the titanic sea snake. Tiddles straightened, shaking its head in irritation rather than pain. The bronze tipped rounds had not even puncture its eye let alone blind it. It was sufficient enough a hit for AJ to warrant attention though. The creature's tail suddenly emerged from the water over 100ft away and with one flick AJ was catapulted through the air crashing through a head high hedgerow just meters from where Percy and Thalia were standing.  
There was a muffled "ah'm ok" from the other side but when she didn't re-emerge they guessed she had passed out. Hardly surprising. The hedge had been thick enough to slow her crash land but not stopped her completely. If it had she would have been killed. Now the serpent was wrapping its tail around one of the boats from the marina probably to hurl it at them and finish them off. Thalia was amazed by how calm she felt.  
**_I guess that's what acceptance does for you. I'm spent and I don't think even Percy could survive a boat being dropped on him.  
I don't think so either. Is that irony, me being killed by a boat? _**Percy thought jokingly.  
Thalia chuckled weakly **_That or something like it._** Tiddles sent the boat airborne but it still had a long way to fly. **_Percy there's one thing you need to know. _**She decided to say it out loud whilst trying not to think it (harder than it sounds). Every rebel needed famous last words.  
**_What are you thinking about?  
_**"Percy I . . ."

Something trailing white smoke shot past them and hit the boat, blowing it apart in mid-air and showering flaming debris everywhere. The sight drove whatever Thalia had been thinking right from her head to be replaced with "Oh Shit!" Even Tiddles reared back in what can only be described as surprise. They glanced over. Crouching nearby, the smoking tube of a missile launcher still propped on her shoulder was a woman Thalia was sure she had never seen before, yet still seemed familiar.  
Percy's stunned thought gave the answer **_can Gods change sex?  
That's it. _**The woman had an aura to her that was disturbingly similar to that of Ares, yet she looked nothing like him. She was 6ft tall, lean and muscular with a short black crew cut. She wore US military combat pants and tactical boots, an olive green muscle shirt and mirrored aviators.  
" What a Bunch of useless cannon fodder" the female remarked looking at them with disdain "just standing around waiting to die? Pathetic"  
**_She sounds like a voice actor I heard once _**Thalia's ADHD observed, totally off topic **_what has her name Jenny Kale or something?  
_**_**You mean Jennifer Hale? **_Percy asked.  
**_Probably. _**Then things got interesting.  
"Watch and learn kids" the soldier ordered. She threw aside the spent LAW and sprinted forward unslinging an M60 from across her back as she went. Tiddles let out a roar and lunged at the new threat.

G.I Jane dove aside and came up kneeling. She levelled the murderous weapon at the creatures head and let rip. Whatever that weapon was firing it wasn't normal bullets. Red tracers zipped towards Tiddles' head, igniting small fires wherever they struck. Several went into the creature's eye and this time they really did blind it. it rose high into the air, head thrown back howling in agony, before turning its good eye on the attacker and hurling another boat in her direction. The woman slung her weapon and stood, taking a casual sidestep that somehow moved her twenty feet. The boat crashed down and exploded, igniting a stretch of grass and several palm trees.  
"You missed" she said with an evil grin and a malice that made Thalia shiver "my turn" and snapped her fingers. A couple hundred metres offshore a claxon sounded on the almost forgotten _USS Hyperion_. Tiddles whipped toward the sound only to be shredded by phalanx fire from the carrier's 20mm anti-aircraft cannons. The rounds ripped through the serpent's softer scales leaving blood pouring from a massive wound. It began to sway and sink lower in the water making feeble noises of pain and distress instead of roaring. It had felt _that_. But G.I Jane wasn't finished. Two missiles rocketed from the carrier towards the mortally wounded creature. Just as the Phalanx fire ceased the missiles struck, exploding with such force that the shockwave shook the trees and ruffled Thalia's hair.

Poor Tiddles was dead before he started to fall. It toppled backwards his head crashing to the ground just inches from where its killer now stood. Just it's head, and about 20ft of body. The brutal phalanx fire combined with the missile explosion had blown it clean off. The rest collapsed back into the water but there was no blood, the heat of the explosion had cauterised the stump. She casually stubbed out the cigarette she had been smoking on the now ex-Cetus' other eye and ambled back toward the dumbfounded demigods.  
"You're welcome" she said into the eerie quiet that followed the battle.  
Neither Percy nor Thalia were all there after what they had just witnessed "What?" they both said stupidly.  
"You were just about to start grovelling, thanking me for saving your lives. It would get on my nerves so I thought I'd save you the time"  
They were still trying to process what had happened "I thought mortal weapons were ineffective against monsters" Percy mumbled.  
The Goddess looked at him "first, I'm not using a mortal weapon" she touched the machinegun over her shoulder "and second, if you can find anything organic that can stand up to 4,500 rounds per minute of armour piercing sabot and high explosive missiles then you can have my job, Jackson"**_  
_**"And you are?" he asked.  
**_Mars with a sex change? _**Thalia thought.

The Goddess took off her aviators to look at them. Unlike Mars or Ares she had eyes, deep red eyes. Eyes filled with the blood and death of eons past.  
"Jeez you can't be the guy that's been giving my brother shit for the past eight years, you don't seem like you've even got a brain, much less the balls"  
The insult brought Percy's full attention to the Goddess "Your Brother? You mean Ares?"  
"You really aren't that bright. Mars, you dumbass. I am Bellona, Goddess of war and destruction. You can just call me Ma'am."  
"more like Baloney" Percy muttered. Unfortunately Bellona heard him. Her eyes flared with red light and her aviator's shattered as her fist suddenly clenched around them. She seemed to hold herself in check but that one action was more terrifying than Ares flying into a murderous rage.  
"I swear if one more demigod makes that joke I will nuke their hometown and half the continent!"  
Percy sorely regretted the taunt "Sorry, Bel . . .ma'am. A whole lot just happened very quickly." Bellona grunted and said nothing but since ethereal weapons weren't filling them full of holes Thalia guessed she let it slide.  
**_Amazingly _**Percy agreed **_she's not at all what I imagined though. I always thought she'd be the officer type, someone more like Athena.  
_**"Why, because of Reyna and Hilla? Yeah they take after their father. Great guy but he always had a stick up his ass about something. By the way" she rapped a knuckle on Percy's forehead "you might want to stop thinking so loudly. It'll get you killed"  
**_Wow Cronus wasn't kidding_** Thalia thought automatically, then immediately hoped Bellona didn't pick up on it. If she did she didn't give any indication.

"Why save us?" Percy asked. Bellona actually face palmed "you really don't know?" she looked between them, incredulous "You two are the harbingers of the next great war. If you die now I don't get to have any fun. Afghanistan's fine for a weekend break but even that's died down recently."  
"That's disgusting" Thalia said horrified. **_I don't like the idea of being harbingers either.  
_**"Bite me Grace, conflict is my lifeblood. Armed, political, mental or emotional it all feeds me, though war has always been my favourite. Even the other Olympians don't mess with me."  
"If you want war so badly why not just help us out?" The Goddess smirked and lit another cigarette with a flame from her fingertip. She took a long pull and blew the smoke right in Percy's face making him cough.  
"Nice try kid. You might be able to get old corpse face on side with that crap but you are gonna have to raise your game if you want me"  
**_How does she know about Hades? _**Thalia wondered.  
"Yeah I know all about you and Uncle P, winning him over is about the only smart thing you've done so far" she began to glow as she prepared to flash away.  
"So that's it?" Percy asked indignantly "Hi you're stupid I saved your ass just so you can die a bit later, bye."  
"Watch it Jackson. I have my limits"  
"You're worse than Ares" Percy told her defiantly  
"Trust me some day you and the people you pick up will make me look like a pacifist with a sunny disposition"  
"Maybe when I start drinking blood and orphan's tears!" Percy retorted.  
"Keep pushing me and you'll be getting air to that dim witted brain through a new hole in your head. Right between your eyes" unlike Ares Thalia got the feeling Bellona would have no trouble following up on the threat. She started to glow even brighter.  
"You want a free piece of advice Jackson?"  
"Maybe"  
"Find yourself a tactician. Someone with half a brain who can read people, play the long game. A leader you may be but a strategist you're not." And with that her light grew painfully bright and they had to close their eyes as the Goddess exposed her true form and vanished.

When they opened their eyes again Thalia looked to Percy **_what did she mean? About the people we become.  
No idea but I like the sound of it about as much as I like her_** Percy thought. He looked around at the destruction and the new dissolving head of Tiddles the friendly sea snake. **_We'd better check everyone's ok. _**They started toward the hole in the hedge where AJ had vanished. **_Then I'm going back to sleep for at least a week.  
I think I'll join you_** Thalia agreed. Percy paused on his way through the hedge.  
**_What was it you wanted to tell me?  
Oh, doesn't matter. We survived so there's no need to think about it. _**  
Fortunately Percy was almost as tired as she was and so wasn't paying much attention to anything she was thinking.  
**_It doesn't matter _**she thought **_not yet._**

* * *

**P.s: this doesn't mean I condone or encourage smoking.**


	7. Chapter 6: An inter-mission Intermission

**As the Dragoon once said to the Executor "I have returned"**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The inter-mission intermission

**Reconvening of the Olympian council; 3 weeks later**

"They did what?" Zeus bellowed incredulously. Keto stood before the God King looking distraught. It was her first time in the court of Olympus, and it wasn't a happy occasion.  
"They murdered my poor little Tiddles!" She wailed, tears streaming out of her eyes.  
"How?" Zeus demanded leaning forward in his throne and banging his fist as though he could make the answer jump from the Primordial's mouth.  
"I –I don't know" Keto blubbed, wiping her eyes on the ends of her pigtails "I left him alone for only a few minutes to go and feed Skolly. Then I could feel the poor thing in pain, so I rushed back as quickly as I could only to find that those horrible murderers had killed him" she descended into wailing again for a few moments "Why? Why would someone want to hurt something so beautiful?" No one in the room deemed it necessary to actually provide an answer to that question.  
Poseidon chuckled quietly "that's my boy" he muttered, so quietly that if Hades hadn't been sitting right next to him, he would never have heard it. Both he and Zeus glared at the sea god. Looking chastened Poseidon cleared his throat loudly "what? I can't say that I'm disappointed that my only son was not devoured by a sea monster" he admitted "but I still want to know how in our names he managed it."

"He couldn't"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I have analysed the scenario as presented to us by Keto" stated Athena ignoring the tone in Poseidon's voice "and have run probability assessments. Calculating the likelihood of success across all possible strategies" she consulted the notebook in her lap, holding up her quill to draw attention to her next point as she continued. "Taking into consideration the creature's sheer size and toughness there is no way, with the weapons they had to hand and the fact that they were, assuming the information is accurate, wholly unprepared, they could have foiled the attack at all. Much less with no fatalities" She looked at Hades for confirmation. "I assume there were no fatalities?"  
"Since neither Jackson, nor any of his know accomplices have arrived at the gates of Erebus looking neither dead n_or _eaten. No" he informed them.  
"Hades" Hera reproved "there's no need for sarcasm"  
"You have a theory then, my daughter?" Zeus asked.  
"Divine intervention" Athena decided, snapping her notebook closed. "Someone here is collaborating with Jackson. To Hades relief her eyes did not settle on him but on his brother.  
"Why do you look at me when you speak those words Athena?" the sea god enquired in a voice of deceptive calm. Hades knew his brother. He wouldn't take the implication well. Indeed he was able to pick up on the faintest tremor in his brother's voice, and the sudden aroma of an onshore wind told him that his brother was actually mere seconds away from blowing his sea stack at his niece.

"Well logic dictates that of all of us you would be the most likely to shield him" Athena explained, still looking un-phased by her uncle's temper "did you not just say that you weren't disappointed when Keto's pet failed?" She cast her gaze around the room "and we all remember how adamant you were about speaking with him before any attempt on his life, _and _how you reacted when said appeal was turned down. If that isn't proof of motive I don't know what is"  
"Don't you dare insinuate that I would betray the confidence of this council" Poseidon snapped, the tremors of his anger becoming more obvious "my favourite son he may have been, but do not think that I am blind to his vow against Olympus. Which, in case you have forgotten Athena, includes me!" Hades saw his brother's grip around his trident tighten and the smell of seaweed and rotting fish became far more noticeable. "There is much I would be willing to do to bring my son back to me, but that _does not _extend to the betrayal of my family!" With each word his voice grew louder and his aura flared. On the last he slammed his trident against the marble and earthquake tremors rippled through the room causing Dionysus to jerk awake and spill his can of diet coke across the floor. Just as quickly the tremors receded and Poseidon seemed to deflate. No one could miss the look of desolation that had settled across his normally handsome features.  
"Besides" he said, quietly "I am sure that by now the boy knows that it was I who spoke with Keto" he gestured in the now silent Primordial's direction "and I have no doubt that it has pushed him further from me than ever." Though he said nothing Hades was fairly sure of that too. When Jackson had informed him of the encounter, the hatred the boy was emanating was matched only by his poorly concealed feelings of loss. Of course Hades couldn't reveal this, yet looking at his brother, the god of the underworld was for once unsure whether it left him with a sense of satisfaction or guilt.

Zeus' expression was odd too; something between a searching gaze and a look of pity. Then, in a rare gesture of brotherly affection the sky god reached across to place a hand on his sibling's shoulder.  
"Remain resolute brother" he whispered, but Hades still caught the words "we have both lost children to this madness." Then he turned his attention back on the council his usual stoic expression back in place. "If the guilty party is seated at this council, then take heed" he warned "collaboration, in any form, will not be tolerated. Rest assured that you will be exposed and punished accordingly"  
Hera cut across her husband "after you have been given the chance to explain why you would commit such an act" she added quickly.  
Hades felt his lip curl **_definitely satisfaction. He would not have extended the same courtesy to me had it been my son. He didn't even acknowledge that Nico is supposedly dead._** Speaking of which, he really needed to have a talk with Nico when he returned to the underworld. Since his "grounding" he had been quiet, even more so than usual and hadn't spoken more than six consecutive words to either him or Persephone at dinner for the last fortnight. He got the feeling that the boy was up to something, though what he could not fathom. Nico had seemed reasonable enough when he had been ordered to remain in the underworld for his own protection. Hades had had to explain that he was supposed to be dead, so if Nico ventured above ground the other gods would no doubt take steps to rectify the error permanently. Despite that, Alecto had reported a suspicious, Nico sized figure leaving the palace a mere day after Hades had issued his warning. When Hades had searched for traces of his son's aura however he had not been able to detect it anywhere outside of underworld influence. Still, the idea plagued him. Safe or not Hades was still paranoid about his son's movements.

"That remains to be seen" Hades' attention returned to the room as Zeus finished his sentence. The final order of business that meeting was the turning over of scrolls containing details of all Demigods, those who remained unclaimed or were known to be out of touch with Olympus and Camp Half-Blood. The ones regarding the unclaimed were surprisingly few and far between. What didn't surprise him was that Apollo, Aphrodite (still quiet and pale) and Hermes turned over some of the thickest. Ares swaggered forward with by far the longest scroll, and seemed completely unrepentant for it. Hades suspected that most of those on his list were enlisted in the armed services, and had been for some time. Jackson would ignore them. For one, EVERYGOD was well aware of Jackson's hatred for Ares. Second, Ares children were some of the most fanatically devoted, both to their father and whatever employ the happened to be in. They would be nearly impossible to sway, even with the promise of great power and a massive war. He _was _surprised to see Athena supply a scroll and even some of the lesser gods turned in large lists.  
**_By us _**Hades thought **_I never realised just how liberal we are when it comes to breeding. Ugh. _**

"Athena if you would" requested Zeus handing the entire stack to the wisdom goddess. In mere minutes she had reviewed the entire list highlighting high priority cases before handing them over to Hermes in front of the entire council.  
"That concludes today's meeting" Zeus announced "I will have Iris message you with the time of our reconvening." Several of the gods left immediately, flashing out of existence back to their various palaces and domains. Some, like Dionysus, Ares and the minor gods made their way from the throne room via the doors. A few remained in the throne room, conversing with each other in hushed voices that were still too loud in the marble amplifying chamber that was the throne room. As Hades rose to his feet, he kept one ear trained in Athena's direction. The moment Zeus had closed the meeting she had returned to Hermes.  
"Please take the list directly to my daughter, and inform her to pay special attention to the individual marked on _my _list" Hades straightened, attention now on her.  
"Which daughter?" asked Hermes.  
"Don't Hermes. Not now. Number 3 is of particular significance. Unusually specific I know but their margin for error is narrowing fast." Making a concerted effort not to look in their direction Hades made his way toward the doors. In his peripheral Hermes unrolled the scroll and examined it.  
Over his shoulder the messenger god whistled "I'm not surprised you're being so specific. This Brigadier Re . . ." A loud THUNK and a grunt told Hades that Athena had just silenced Hermes with a swift clout to the head.  
"Quiet you moron" she growled and Hades could feel her glare settle on the back of his neck.

Elder god or not, Athena's glare still made Hades feel uneasy. Without hesitation he pulled open the door and stepped quickly through. Only when there was a 5ft sheet of sold gold separating him from her did he let his guard down. It wasn't down for long though. He hadn't gone three paces before he stopped once more and turned to find a muscular female bike glaring at him from her position, leaning against a nearby pillar.  
"Enyo" he said tensely.  
"Uncle H" the woman responded with annoying flippancy.  
"I thought I caught the unholy scent of blood and destruction." Annoyingly, she didn't rise to his bait. Instead she took the cigarette from her mouth and squashed it under her boot before folding her arms again.  
"Heard that you've all been talking about me behind my back" she raised an eyebrow "all bad things I hope"  
"Can I take that to mean you were the one who assisted Jackson?" Hades asked frankly. No point bothering with subtlety. He wasn't even sure Enyo could spell it. She attempted a scandalised expression, like some ridiculous mortal school girl. It didn't work for her, not with all the facial piercings and the tapestry of morbid tattoos on her exposed arms.  
"I? Why would you think that I would do such a thing?" Hades said nothing and just continued to stare at her, waiting for her to stop fooling around. She clasped her hands over her heart in mock shock. Looking deeply offended and hurt, or trying to. "I would never upset the balance of Olympus and cause a massive war that would no doubt lead to the oh so tragic deaths of many" the sarcasm was so obvious it was almost blinding "How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"You truly are your brother's sister" Hades said flatly. The grin that had crept onto Enyo's face during her little act vanished, her hands dropped.  
"Ares is a little bitch" she growled "he's got nothing on me"  
"clearly" remarked Hades. The spirit of destruction leaned casually against the pillar once more.  
"Seriously though. It wasn't me. There's always someone to piss off, I don't need to help start a war to get my kicks" she suddenly grimaced as though she had a severe headache.  
"I see" Hades considered "so it was you?"  
"Yeah" confirmed Bellona, standing where her Greek counterpart had seconds before, her black and red centurion's armour out of place in the white and gold backdrop of Mount Olympus.  
"Are you really that desperate for war?"  
"Not desperate just bored" she fingered one of the brutal metal studs on her round shield idly, studs that also adorned the bracers and greaves of her armour "I just want it, I don't care whose side I'm on"  
"Olympus won't forgive you" Hades warned.  
"And they'll forgive you uncle? You've throw your lot in with the kid already haven't you?" Hades didn't answer but he couldn't stop his eye twitching involuntarily. Bellona caught the motion and an evil, psychotic grin spread across her face.  
"So I guessed right. Don't worry I won't tell. Yet" and she vanished in a flash of light leaving the smell of blood and burning countryside behind.  
**_That woman is more demented than both her brother's personalities put together._**

**Percy's bedchamber, Circe's isle; the next morning**

**_Thals can you hear me?  
Yeah.  
Crap. Ok once more, remember to picture it, solid and unbreakable. I should try to reach you and hit nothing but a wall. You can do it. _**They were seated at a table near by the window in Percy's room, staring directly at each other. They were, yet again, trying to perfect a technique for shielding their minds from being read by others. Especially gods, though they had learned that there were some monsters and even humans with a bent for the talent. Mostly teachers. **_  
_****_Geez now _****you're ****_starting to sound like a teacher. Thanks _****Chiron****_. Ok, I'm going to try again.  
Ok_** Percy thought. He waited a few moments, then; **_can you hear me? _**There was no response. **_Hello? _**Still nothing. **_Thalia! _**Silence.  
Then **_have you started yet?  
Yeah. I've been thinking right at you.  
_**She blinked in surprise **_really? I couldn't hear a thing.  
It worked? _**Percy thought equally surprised for a moment **_Hang on, do it again. Only this time think something _****at ****_me. Something you don't want me to hear.  
_**Thalia turned red **_umm, ok.  
_**There was silence, yet again Percy came up against solid resistance. He was impressed, her face was blank. She didn't seem to be trying that hard.

Pressing against her defence again he noticed something odd. It didn't just stop him, it made him feel uneasy, nervous. It made him want to retreat from the defences. The weirdest part was it was a feeling he was certain he had had before in real life, yet he couldn't remember where.  
**_Did you catch that? _**Thalia suddenly popped back into his head.  
**_Nope. I got nothing. Not even when I tried to break through. _**He smiled letting his admiration become visible. She smiled back. **_Whatever you were using as a guide for your defence must have been strong because it gave out this aura that made me not want to try and get through. Thals, you have one scary ass mental wall._**  
**_Actually _**Thalia thought **_instead of a wall I used Aegis.  
Huh, really? _**That explained the feeling he had gotten. It was the same one even monsters suffered when faced with that fearsome shield of hers.  
**_Yeah. I just pictured a giant Aegis defending my brain.  
And that worked for you?  
Must've done.  
Great.  
Great.  
And it only took a month too. _**Percy added, with only a hint of sarcastic exasperation in his thoughts.  
**_Well it'll only take a little more practice and we should be able to do it subconsciously _**Thalia thought.

**_Do you think Cronus will get off our backs now about being morons and giving him a constant headache? _**Percy wondered reclining in his seat.  
**_Not really _**Thalia grumped, her gaze drifting idly out of the window **_and I doubt he'd ever lower himself to accepting our thanks anyway.  
True_** Percy admitted. Of course they had no idea whether it would be enough but they reasoned that if, being as closely bound as they were, they could shield their thoughts from each other then they could shield them from outside sources as well. It had taken Thalia slightly longer to get the hang of despite being in a big hurry to master it but Percy supposed it was easier for him, having been with Annabeth for all those years. Always needing to watch what he said must have given him an advantage when it came to watching what he was thinking, for fear of her taking deadly offence. Just one more burden that had been lifted since leaving Camp Half-Blood.  
**_You could be right _**Thalia thought. **_That cow often used to give me the disturbing impression she could read minds. _**The irony was obvious. **_I just thought it was important to protect our heads as soon as possible _**she added, with a faint trace of embarrassment Percy couldn't determine the reason for.  
**_As usual  
What?  
Nothing. We'll have to get Hades to test us or something next time we're there _**Thalia decided.  
**_You _****want ****_that old grease ball poking around inside our head? _**Percy asked.  
**_Of course not but it's not like there's anyone else we can ask.  
Right _**Percy agreed **_plus having something to complain about seems to make him happy, so if we give him a reason to complain it'll put him in a good mood._** They both laughed. Their eyes locked for just a second longer than normal, then the door swung open an attendant stepped inside.

Percy and Thalia both abruptly stopped laughing and turned to her annoyed by the interruption.  
"Yes what?" they snapped.  
The attendant jumped "O-oh s-sorry to interrupt but the others are waiting in the sanctum"  
"Thank you for coming to tell us" Thalia said in a far gentler tone than their previous one.  
"you can go back to your mistress now" Percy finished. The attendant nodded once then shot from the room like an arrow from a bow. They followed.  
**_We probably shouldn't have snapped at her huh? _**Percy thought as they walked the corridor leading to the sanctum.  
**_You were the one who made us irritated _**Thalia observed **_we didn't have to snap at her.  
Can we be blamed?_** Percy asked**_ we_** **_said, remember? Who can we trust besides each other? _**Percy asked.  
**_You know, if we actually treated them like people and didn't give them a reason to distrust _****us ****_it would probably help.  
I know _**Percy conceded. They pushed their way through the final door to the inner sanctum. Sure enough the others were already there seated around and ornate marble round table that seemed to rise right out of the floor in the centre of the room, yet it was a new addition, not seen before today.  
**_Way better than a ping pong table _**Percy thought.  
**_It has one thing in common with camp meetings though _**Thalia complained **_everyone looks bored already._**

She wasn't wrong. The other three people at the table weren't exactly awaiting their arrival with baited breath. AJ's boots were up on the table with her hat pulled low over her eyes. She wasn't snoring but Percy thought she might be asleep. Violet wasn't much better. She had _all _of her body up on the table. She was curled up with her face partially hidden behind one of her enormous tails. The other, Percy strongly suspected, was being used as a pillow. Circe at least seemed to be awake but she had her back to them. She was demonstrating something to the two attendants she had with her. As they watched she summoned a small purple fire in one hand which then coiled up her arm, around her shoulders and down onto her other palm.  
**_Should we get started then? _**Percy thought in a tone of feigned professionalism.  
**_Most definitely _**Thalia agreed in the same tone and both of them cleared their throats loudly. Circe glanced around at the sound. On seeing them she rapidly extinguished the purple fire and shooed her attendants from the room. AJ peeked out from below the brim of her hat. When she spotted them she took her legs down off the table, sitting up hurriedly. Violet lazily lifted her tail to get a clearer view of them; the other was indeed being used as a pillow. Her orange eyes focused on them instantly but she didn't spring up or even looked surprised. She rolled onto her back and stretched with a long, deep yawn before rolling off the table and sliding slowly into her chair.

"You awake now?" Percy enquired with almost believable nonchalance.  
"Just about" violet replied, blithely.  
"Good" Thalia said "then maybe we can get started?" she inquired, her tone hard and commanding. It reminded Percy of her father. A similar effect must have been felt around the room because all those seated sat up straighter and fixed their eyes on the pair of them.  
**_All yours commander _**Thalia joked.  
**_Thanks. And don't think I didn't catch your sarcasm there. _**They exchanged another brief smile before Percy focused on those at the table.  
"Right then, status report" he said sharply attempting to carry Thalia's commanding air. He wasn't sure he managed it though.  
**_You're fine. _**  
**_Thanks.  
_**"Island repairs are almost complete" Circe informed them "once the main structure is finished we will be able to make the modifications that will be needed, starting with the conversion of the tennis courts into an arena for training purposes. Amongst other things" it was clear she wasn't happy with the idea, But she would go along with it. "Additionally all of the guests who have chosen not to assist us have been dealt with. Only those loyal to our cause remain on the island now." They decided not to ask how the guests had been "dealt with", they didn't want to know. It didn't really matter anyway.

"Thank you" Thalia said "Violet?" The girl's fox ears flicked in irritation and she remained silent.  
Percy growled in frustration "_Vixen _report" he snapped angrily, switching to the girl's recently adopted moniker.  
Her ears drooped nervously "you know you could have asked nicely?" she mumbled.  
"You're right" Thalia agreed "we could. _Report_"  
"Ok, ok, I've had a talk with the trees. They have agreed to inform me straight away if anyone is on this island that shouldn't be. There are also plenty of vines and dangerous plants behind the spa that I can use if someone does come that way. Incidentally can we get some giant Venus flytraps to go out front?"  
"We'll keep it in mind" Percy said dismissively "although a natural security system. That could be useful"  
"It'll definitely catch any unwary intruders off guard" Thalia agreed.  
"Oh yeah" Vixen piped up "and the snakes have agreed to bite only intruders, unless one of us steps on them"  
"Good, good", the linked demigods nodded approvingly. Then they registered what Vixen had just said "wait, what?" everyone at the table asked in perfect unison.  
"Sorry" Vixen said meekly, sounding nervous and a little scared at the attention "I just thought it would be useful to get the animals on side too"  
"No not that" corrected Percy.  
"You _talked the snakes _into not biting us?" Thalia finished, astounded.  
"Yeah?" confirmed Vixen now confused.  
Percy stared at her "You can talk to animals?"  
"Yes", she didn't sound happy about it.  
"We thought only the children of Pan had that power" Thalia said.  
"The Satyrs? I guess it comes with being part animal" She said bitterly, her ears now completely flat against her head. She let out a derisive laugh that sounded suspiciously like a bark "they're part man, part goat. I'm part woman, part fox. Seems pretty simple"  
"Guess it does" they agreed "impressive"  
"That's one word for it" Vixen muttered but they noticed her ears prick up at the complement. They had to supress a smile as they turned their attention to AJ. Vi was proving to be a far more valuable asset than they had originally expected.

"Everythin's shapin' up where ah'm concerned boss" AJ reported "all the smaller ships're in workin order. So're the aircraft ya got out there. Even the real old ones" she checked off each of the points on her fingers as she talked. "Ah ain't had a chance t'get out t' the _Hyperion_ yet but less'n ah get some help it's gonna take me a week to check her out by myself." She didn't look too excited about the prospect of running maintenance on an entire aircraft carrier herself. Who would be?  
"Don't worry about that for now" Thalia told her  
"We're not going to need that thing for a while yet" Percy completed.  
"Alright then, in that case ah just got one other thing" she reached under the table and produced a long package wrapped in black velvet. "Ah finally finished 'em for ya" she said passing the box to Vixen who unfolded the velvet to reveal a polished wooden box with Chinese characters engraved on it. "Took me longer than normal" the Texan continued "it ain't somethin' ah've exactly had much experience forgin' before". Vixen slowly unclasped the box and opened it. From where they were neither Percy nor Thalia could see what was inside. There was a brief sound like metal passing against wood. Whatever kind of weapon it was, Vixen's fanged smile told the room she was _very _happy with it. She closed the box and re wrapped it sliding it off the table and under her own chair.  
"Thanks Minty" Vixen said "now I can stop breaking all of your practice ones"  
**_Minty? _**Percy thought.  
**_Short for Amynta I guess _**Thalia decided.  
**_That's not why I'm confused.  
I know.  
_**"S'alright Vi" AJ said winking at her.

Percy snapped his fingers for attention "when you two are done we have a new quest" he began "well actually two new quests"  
Thalia took over "As you may have noticed, even with Circe's attendants our numbers are a little . . . thin on the ground. Now we have reason to believe that that will change soon but for now we can't sit around and wait for people to come to us"  
"Hades has promised us an army when we finally move against Olympus but we can't expect him to provide all our fighting potential. More importantly we don't _want _him to, it gives him to much leverage" Percy explained.  
"So, that in mind" Thalia continued "we are going after two targets at once. We'd rather that we could deal with both ourselves but there's not enough time."  
"An' these fellers are . . .?" AJ asked  
"The first, we believe, will be the "strategist" that Bellona gave us a clue about" Percy elucidated "thanks to a tip from Lord Hades and some Aura searching on the part of Circe" the sorceress inclined her head graciously at the recognition "we have determined that the individual is a child of Athena who is serving or has served in the English military" Looking at the three he could tell he had their full attention. For the duration of this so called "rebellion" they had just been killing time, messing around with trivial things that made no real difference. Now they were doing something, and it was exciting for them.  
"Camp Half-Blood will also be sending someone there, if they haven't already. This is a high priority target, if we lose them this could be over before it starts. Speed is vital, which is why Thalia and I will be going ourselves"  
"Meanwhile, AJ and Vixen, you two will be heading to Seattle" Thalia finished.  
"Why Seattle?" asked AJ.

Percy decided to answer the question with a question "how much do you know about Amazons?"  
"Enough" AJ responded "race o' warrior women. Run that website with their name on it. Real fond o them cute black jumpsuits"  
"Not really what we were hoping for but yes" Percy agreed "we need you two to try and get them on our side. Or if not all of them at least some of them, and bring them back here. Try to make contact with Queen Hilla as quickly as possible."  
"How do we know they won't just chase us off?" Vixen asked.  
Percy considered it for a minute "Your best chance of getting to see her would probably be to show interest in gaining membership, at least as a pretence. I remember Hilla saying that they accept women from all walks of life, even nature spirits. It should be easy for you"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Vixen snapped.  
Thalia rolled her eyes, their impatience impacting her ability to check her words "Hello? Just play up the 'looking for a place to belong' angle; say you've had enough of boys who don't complement you on the silkiness of your fur or something"  
Vixen's fur turned arctic fox white with anger "funny coming from someone who walks around looking like they stole from a goth's closet" she sniped viciously.  
"Why you little . . .!" Thalia growled angrily but Percy put up his hands and raised his voice "whoa ladies, easy on the insults. We're all on the same side here. Argue over who's prettier later for now can we focus on the quest?"  
Vixen's fur slowly returned to red fox normal "fine" she grunted.  
"You'll need mortal money" Thalia added "dollars and Drachmas"  
"Not a problem" AJ assured them.  
**_I look better right? _**Thalia asked only half joking.  
**_Oh totally _**Percy agreed cheekily. She resisted the urge to give him a static shock. Just.

"Great" he said aloud "AJ get down to the dock. Prep a boat for each team. Ensure that they are ready and stocked with extra fuel and provisions. We'll all leave in a couple of hours"  
"Ya wanna use a boat?" AJ asked "Why don't ya just use them fancy rings o yours?" She indicated the matching skull rings on their fingers "ya'll could be there in the next 10 seconds"  
Both of them shivered "no way"  
"Why not?"  
"We nearly killed ourselves, twice, when we shadow travelled before" Thalia reminded her "and that was from Florida to Texas"  
"No way we're ready to attempt a trans-Atlantic shadow travel" Percy said adamantly.  
"Oh ah see. Seems sensible"  
"Any more questions?" Thalia asked the assembly. No one spoke up.  
"Good" Percy said with finality "then let's go to work. Dismissed"

The others got up to leave. Circe disappeared in the direction of the library, whilst Vixen glided off toward the door onto the courtyard. Percy and Thalia headed for the door back to their chambers.  
"Hey boss ya got another minute?" AJ was still seated but now she had an excited gleam in her eye as though she couldn't wait to tell them something.  
"What is it AJ?" Percy asked as they walked back toward her.  
"Er, actually boss man ah meant Thalia"  
"Oh" said Percy lamely not sure whether he was disappointed or insulted.  
Thalia found his indignation funny. "What's up AJ?" she asked when she was done giggling.  
AJ suddenly came over very solemn and serious "Well, considerin' everythin' you've done fer me so far. What with savin' mah projects and mah life and lettin' me set up here where monsters can't wreck mah stuff" she paused "And seein as how you were just so darn good with em. Well, ah thought ya might like these" She produced another case from under the table; this time a metal briefcase. She placed it on the table and spun it toward Thalia. Hesitantly she popped the catches and opened it. Inside, nestled in cushioning foam packing was a pair of chrome Desert Eagles, four clips and a box of ammo. Thalia was surprised and reluctant to accept such an extravagant but also deadly gift. Percy could tell though that she was also really excited.  
"AJ" Thalia stammered "I – I couldn't . . ."  
"No no. Don't say anythin'. Spears and shields'll only take ya so far girl. And don't worry ya ain't payin me or nothin'" she gave Thalia the same wink she'd given Vixen which pissed Percy off. "Ah'll go get them boats ready. Oh you'll need this" she dropped a bundle of black straps on the table "see ya." She strode out the door before they could say anything.

"Uh, what in Tartarus?" Percy asked aloud.  
"I think I just got free guns" Thalia responded, equally shocked.  
**_You're welcome to them. _**Percy thought **_Guns still make me nervous.  
Why? They're just the next step up from crossbow.  
If you say so _**he examined the bundle AJ had dropped on the table **_what is this thing? _**At first he thought it was a belt but after a moment's examination it became clear that wasn't the case. It was a pair of long leather loops fixed together in some cross shaped harness arrangement. Beneath the loops was slung a pair of large pouches along with several smaller, skinnier ones.  
**_It's a shoulder holster _**Thalia realised.  
**_You wanna put it on?  
I guess._** Percy helped Thalia off with her jacket and held up the rig for Thalia to slip her arms through and tighten the straps. Then she tentatively removed one of the guns from the case.  
**_It's huge, for a pistol _**Percy observed.  
**_I know right? _**She agreed. Reaching into the packing case again she pulled out one of the ammunition clips **_Hey this is already full. _**Sure enough, the magazine was already full of very large, very deadly looking bronze tipped bullets. She slid the clip into the weapon. As the magazine clicked into place a sudden and violent electrical shockwave caused Percy to leap back.  
"Whoa, what was THAT?" he yelped.  
"Wow. That didn't happen last time" Thalia exclaimed, her voice trembling with pleasure "did you feel that?"  
"Feel it? It nearly singed my eyebrows off!"  
She turned to look at him regretfully "sorry about that"  
"That's fine. Hey Thalia look at your gun!"  
"Awesome!" The Eagle's slide had turned electric blue, lightning actually sparking and moving through the colour. She picked up the other and the same thing happened when she loaded that one.  
**_That's incredible! _**Thalia thought.  
**_They're not the only ones.  
_****_What was that? _**Asked Thalia only half listening enraptured by the power she now held in her hands.  
**_Erm, nothing! _**Percy thought quickly, focusing his thoughts back on the task ahead of them. **_So, you ready?  
I was born ready _**she thought holstering both guns and sounding as much as looking like a female action hero. She slid on her jacket and smirked **_let's go cause some chaos.  
You are way too into this._**

* * *

**Greetings everyone. Thank you for reading a long overdue chapter 6 in SoaH 3. I'm sorry about the long absence but a lot has been happening for me these past couple of months, trust me when I say it was necessary. Unfortunately what with university starting in less than a week I'm going to have to look harder for free time to write this. I was demotivated for a while but having done this chapter, I'm back in the spirit and I promise I will try to publish chapter's sooner.**

**This one was far shorter than chapter 5 but chapter 7 is shaping up to be a very long one so it should cover the deficit.**

**Remember to read and review if you would like more and as always,  
Athena's wisdom to you.  
-Athena'sPride95**

**Note 7/10/2015: changed one or two tiny things**


	8. Chapter 7: the strategist & The Amazons

**Greetings all. I thought I'd try to get this one published more quickly than the last few. I honestly don't know how much time I will have to work on these in the future as university is gathering momentum now. In any case, whenever I get round to it the next chapter I publish will be for _Blood of a Generation_ so be sure to go and catch up on that one too.  
****As always Read &amp; review if you want this to keep going.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Athena's wisdom to you.  
****Athena'sPride95**

* * *

Chapter 7: The strategist and the Amazons

**Camp Jupiter; Post morning muster**

It's amazing how quickly a Demigod can go from worried to bored. Jason's past three weeks back at Camp Jupiter had been distinctly uneventful. At least in the grand scheme of things. Inside the camp the past few weeks had been a flurry of activity. No less than twenty new recruits had been inducted into the legion. Jason was pleased that almost half had been assigned to the fifth cohort. Partly because it was his favourite and was always glad to see its numbers swell. And partly because her felt that giving Hazel so many new recruits to train had helped, at least a little, to take her mind off whatever lingering feelings she had about Nico. His death had seemed to have made her rediscover her spiritual side. Now she was spending almost every evening before curfew up Temple Hill in her father's shrine. Jason wasn't sure if it was her way of dealing with it or if she was just hoping Nico's spirit would turn up there or something.

He himself was back in a regular position of command alongside Reyna; although she seemed to have gotten so used to a solo command role that she sometimes forgot to allow Jason to do his job. The wooden palisade of the camp's outer perimeter was in the process of being reinforced with a stone inner layer. Temple hill now had its own dedicated defences and security detail. All buildings were being fireproofed. Eagle and Lare patrols on the valley edge had been doubled. And the senate had just passed a vote to enlist the fauns as temporary medics and cooks, freeing up more legionnaires for combat duties. Not decision that had gone over too well with the rank and file. Then again who would want to feel like they were losing their job to a faun?

On Jason's orders a new patrol route had been established along New Rome's aqueduct. Reyna had agreed to it after a discussion on how Percy's power over water meant that the aqueduct could be a security risk. Despite having this explained to him Terminus wouldn't allow anyone on the stretch inside the city boundaries, leaving it unprotected and vulnerable. The duty hadn't exactly proved popular either, and was considered more of a punishment than anything else. It was a very high, very long walk along what might as well be a stone tightrope with no guard rails and no place to rest, unless you didn't mind an early bath. All in all, a lot was changing quickly and everyone could smell war on the breeze. Some were excited, others were apprehensive, but all of them were busy.

It was probably just as well. Without all the activity someone might have realised that there had been no quests granted since Jason had come back three weeks ago. In part because there had been no new information, either from Olympus or sources closer to home, but also because neither Jason, nor Reyna were willing to allow legionnaires outside of camp with Percy on the warpath. New Rome was safe, for now, the outside world definitely was not.

This morning however things were starting to get interesting. Jason had just wound up morning muster, sending everyone about their daily duties, when he received an Iris message from Annabeth. She shimmered into view before him seated at a table somewhere. The edge of the wooden table top and the corner of a large stack of papers were just visible at the bottom of the image.  
"Morning Jason" she said. Her tone was light enough but Jason spotted a little concern playing about her face.  
"Hey Annabeth" he responded "I take it you have something for us?"  
"Yes" she confirmed picking up a sheet of paper which was in fact a scroll "the Olympian council finally came through with a complete list of unclaimeds and out-of-touchers" she informed him.  
"Great" Jason said, relieved that for once she wasn't delivering bad news "so now we have a list of targets we can really begin to take steps against Percy's gathering"  
"Baby steps I think Jason" Annabeth said glancing at the list "I have about thirty scrolls on my desk and the shortest has twelve names on it"  
Jason whistled "that's a lot of kids"  
"Hardly kids" Annabeth said "some of the people on here are listed as being over thirty"  
"Greek or Roman?" Jason asked.  
"Mostly Roman but a few dozen Greek as well from what I've seen"  
"Good for them" Jason said appreciatively "I know most outsiders from the Greek camp don't make it past twenty five"  
"Gee thanks" said Annabeth sarcastically before turning her eyes back on the scroll "listen, is Reyna with you I've got something you both should hear"  
"No she's up at the principia"  
Annabeth set the scroll aside "ok well do you still have that I-pod Leo gave you before you left?"  
"Sure it's right here" he pulled the small bronze egg from the pocket of his jeans and held it up so she could see it.  
"You keep it on you?" she asked surprised.  
"Of course, you never know when we might need to reach you".  
"Oh I see. Good idea" she commented, looking mildly impressed.  
"I thought so" agreed Jason.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes "anyway I'll wait here. Call me back when you get up to the Principia ok?"  
"Ok" Jason said. He cut the connection and set off at a jog for the Principia.

When he arrived he pushed straight inside without knocking. Arum and Argentum looked up sharply at his entry but, on seeing who he was, quickly lost interest. Reyna, who was seated behind the praetor's desk studying a document from a stack of her own, turned her attention to him too.  
"Good morning Jason" she greeted him casually "muster is complete then? Perhaps you would help me go over a few of these proposals?"  
"Not right now Reyna" Jason said politely "I just got an Iris message from Annabeth"  
"Oh?"  
"She's got something" he informed her.  
"At last" Reyna said, returning the form to its stack and focusing her attention on Jason who moved around the desk and seated himself in his own chair. He took the bronze egg out of his pocket once more. He caught Reyna's curious glance but didn't explain. Instead he turned the device over and twisted the catch on its underside causing three legs to spring from the base. Placing it on the desk he wound the top three times and depressed it, activating the mechanism inside. The device whirred softly for a moment. Then it popped open and the combination of a mist emitter and a small light projector created a rainbow above the desk in front of them.  
"I hope this works with Denari and not just Drachmas" he commented "oh Iris Goddess of the rainbow. Accept my offering" he intoned, tossing the coin into the mist. When it didn't go sailing out the other side and clatter across the marble floor he knew it had worked. "Show me Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood" he commanded.

Annabeth appeared once more in the mist but now Jason could see Leo and Piper too.  
"Ah you're back" Annabeth said turning her eyes to them "Reyna" she said formally.  
"Annabeth" Reyna replied, equally aloof "what's the news?"  
"In case Jason hasn't already told you; Hermes has just sent me the Olympian Council's list of unclaimed and outsiders."  
The way she said "me" made Jason think Annabeth was implying something but chose not to say anything.  
"Huh. It's a bit late" Reyna remarked "but I'll take whatever good news I can get"  
"Won't we all" agreed Annabeth " I was calling to inform you that the three of us will be leaving for England tomorrow" she said. Jason assumed she meant herself, Piper and Leo.  
"I guess that means you've already decided who the most important target is?" he asked.  
"Well, mum did" Annabeth confessed "though I can easily see why" she consulted the scroll in her hand briefly "Brigadier Redcroft. According to the notes mum left they've got a formidable record, and they're powerful, especially for someone not born of the big three"  
"What do you need from our end?" Jason asked.  
"A copy of these lists should be on its way back with the eagle you sent me a few weeks ago. Honestly I'm glad it's gone. The amount it eats. Anyway your copy prioritises all those of Roman descent, though the Greek ones are still on there. Some of them are closer to New Rome than New York"  
"If we run into them we'll be sure to take care of them" Jason assured.  
"Just be sure to send them our way if you pick them up ok?" Annabeth said jokingly "I don't want you stealing any if our people"  
"Very well, but our own blood must take precedence" Reyna stated curtly  
"What you want to do with it is up to you" said Annabeth her tone souring at Reyna's remark "but we all need to move fast"  
"You're right" Jason agreed "we'll organise retrieval teams and launch recovery operations as soon as we. . ."

He was cut off by Hazel, who banged the door open violently and stumbled up to the desk looking thoroughly out of breath. She straightened long enough to salute the two praetors before bending over to catch her breath once more.  
"Levesque?" Reyna barked "what are you doing here?"  
"Sorry ma'am but it's urgent"  
"Hazel?" Jason asked "what's wrong?"  
"A couple of Percy's lieutenants are going to meet with the Amazons"  
"How do you know this?" Reyna demanded, always on alert at any mention of news concerning her sister or her people.  
Hazel looked caught off guard by the question for a moment "Oh, uh we just got a worried sounding message from Seattle. Two women just arrived there by boat yesterday. One matches Jason's description of a girl from the island"  
"Which one?" Jason asked, wondering if Circe herself had returned to the mainland.  
"The fox one" Hazel revealed "the Amazon's woman on the docks spotted them and sent a warning that got forwarded to us"  
"That's absurd. Why didn't my sister contact me directly?" Reyna snapped, already rising from her seat. Jason followed  
"Perhaps she felt there wasn't time" Hazel offered, though it sounded like she was guessing. Reyna vanished through a side door.  
"Crap" Annabeth said. She'd gone quiet when Hazel had burst in but now she spoke again "if only Percy's lieutenants are in Seattle then that must mean he's after more than one target. And I'd put dollars to drachmas that he's after the same person we are"  
"Sounds like we both have quests now" Jason observed.  
"Definitley" Annabeth said. She turned away and spoke to Leo and Piper, who had moved out of the iris message's field of view "change of plans. Grab some essentials and go find Chiron. Tell him we're leaving for JFK now!" She turned back to the screen "Jason if Percy can get the Amazons on side we're completely screwed. Don't let them switch sides" she glanced at her wristwatch "I have to go. Keep me up to speed yeah?"  
"Sure"  
Annabeth waved goodbye and severed the connection.

A moment later Reyna re-emerged from the side room in civilian clothes and carrying a pack that Jason suspected held her weapons and armour, amongst other things.  
"Let's go Jason" she ordered.  
"Hang on" he called "you want me to go?"  
"Of course"  
"But they're Amazons. As in deadly warrior women who'll smack the shit out of any man who looks at them funny"  
"yes" Reyna said "but after everything you've done they'll have to respect you. Plus Hilla is my sister. You'll be fine with me there"  
"Fine"  
"You too Hazel"  
Hazel, who had by now caught all her breath suddenly looked like it'd been knocked out of her again "What?"  
"We need a third member to complete the Party" Reyna pointed out, moving toward the door again.  
"Come on Hazel" Jason said as they made their way out of the principia "you're a heroine amongst the Amazons why are you worried?"  
"I'm not worried about the Amazons" she muttered before traipsing off to the barracks to gather her gear. Hazel's trauma wasn't over. She looked like she might pass out when Reyna told her they'd be going by Pegasus and, no, she couldn't travel on Orion. She wanted the party to stay together because they had no up to date reconnaissance reports, not to mention they would be encountering Percy's allies. Hazel was not a happy camper. But with Reyna in such a foul mood she wisely chose not to argue. She seemed to calm down a little when her Pegasus was brought to her but she still looked uneasy. As Jason waited for Tempest to materialise he wondered what had her so worked up. He got the flying thing. She was a daughter of Pluto and they were most comfortable _under _the ground but she had been fine on the Argo II.  
**_So what's got her so agitated? _**He wondered as he clambered onto the storm spirit's back.

Reyna mounted Guido and turned to Jason "Let's go I doubt my sister will be swayed by anything they say but the sooner we get there the better" She tapped her heels to Guido's side and the Pegasus spread his wings and launched into the air. A quick glance at Hazel and Jason took off after her. Hazel reluctantly followed a little ways behind. It occurred to Jason then that she might be worried about what had happened on the last quest any of them had been on.  
**_She's not afraid of getting killed is she?  
_**As they rose higher into the sky and set course for Seattle Jason sent a silent prayer to any god who might be listening. **_Please gods, if you have it in your power, please let us all come back from this quest alive. Please let it go better than the last one._**

Several hours of uncomfortable flight and awkward silence later they landed in a very wet and stormy Seattle. As the hooves of their mounts touched concrete lightning ripped across the sky. Reyna and Hazel were nearly thrown from their rearing Pegasii.  
"If you ever needed proof that someone the gods don't like is here" Hazel muttered sliding as quickly as she could from the back of her steed.  
"We can't send the Pegasii back in this weather" Jason called over the wind, attempting to use is rucksack as protection from the torrential downpour.  
"Agreed" Reyna called back "once we get inside one of my sisters people should be able to take care of them for us." Taking Guido's reins in hand she set off down the street, head bowed against the rain. Hazel, looking bedraggled with her normally curly locks plastered to the sides of her head by the rain, traipsed after her. Jason looked at Tempest who whinnied and clacked his hooves on the concrete impatiently.  
"Go on then" Jason told him. The storm spirit immediately rocketed off into the sky. No doubt to add to the maelstrom above them. A minute later they came upon the Amazon building, grateful that it was one of the few where the designers hadn't seemed to feel the need to include stupid revolving doors.

A female in a black jumpsuit with a mic cord winding down her neck watched suspiciously as she entered. She quickly lost interest though, her eyes widening instead at the sight of Reyna and Hazel leading in their pegasii. She put a finger to her ear speaking rapidly into her mic. Jason hoped she wasn't calling animal control.  
"Umm, can I help you?" she asked professionally, though her eyes never left the winged horses.  
"We need to see queen Hilla immediately" Reyna stated.  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
"I'm her sister, Reyna and this is Praetor Grace and Centurion Levesque. We're here on buisness"  
The Amazon straightened quickly "Yes ma'am, my apologies"  
"Not a problem. Can you take care of our mounts please?" Hazel asked.  
"Of course ma'am" The Amazon said, taking the reins of the animals from them.  
"Also, is there somewhere we can change?" Jason asked. In typical Amazon fashion the woman's lip curled at being addressed by him and she jerked a thumb at the sign reading "toilets", apparently not deeming even a male _Praetor _worthy of courtesy.  
Instead of making a scene Jason simply said "thanks" and the three of them headed inside to change. They remerged in their armour, weapons visible and (in his and Reyna's case) Praetor cloaks on.  
"If you'll follow me" said a different Amazon to the one who had seen them in and led them through the massive warehouses of Amazon HQ to the throne room. As they drew near Jason could hear raised voices inside.

"Please wait here" said their Amazon guide. When she opened the door the sound of voices grew momentarily louder before dimming again. Curious they moved closer and listened in. Jason could only just make out what was being said.  
"This is an opportunity to advance our plans twenty years, how can you still say that?" shouted an unknown voice.  
A voice that sounded a lot like Reyna's answered, just as emphatically "I can say it, Kinzie, because I am queen here. Do not even think to question me on the matter!"  
"Some Queen" replied the voice which must have been Kinzie's "all those promises to advance our cause and now a chance comes along that you turn down? Not to mention the debt we owe . . ."  
Hilla cut her off "We owe no debt to a traitor! Besides I will not suffer a single Amazon to serve under a _man _in any case"  
"Whatever, I'm out of here!"  
They leaped back from the door as it was opened once more and Kinzie stormed out. Hazel caught her eye and waved meekly but Kinzie just kept right on marching  
Another female, this time with a strong Texan accent spoke from inside "now you just watch yer mouth missy. It weren't us who betrayed . . ."  
"You watch your tone! You were only allowed here on false pretences, and now it seems you have spent the past day spreading seditious ideas amongst my women. You cannot . . ." Hilla's voice went quiet , apparently interrupted by someone speaking quietly.  
"Weapons ready" Reyna warned.  
Jason nodded "Hazel?" he asked "you ready to do that voodoo that you do?"  
"Funny. If you're asking whether I've been practicing my mist illusions then yes"  
"Good, we'll probably need them"

Inside Hilla called out, this time so she could be heard clearly "enter" and the three of them pushed through the door to see a very odd assortment of females. Hilla was of course seated on her throne flanked by several bodyguards. At the base of the throne's plinth stood what looked like a cowgirl and a woman with twin fox tails, wearing high heels and an outfit Jason had seen worn by Frank Zhang's mum in a very old family photo. What had he called it, a cheongsam?  
"That's her alright" he confirmed immediately.

"Reyna?" asked a surprised Hilla, rising from her throne.  
"You!" cried Vixen spotting Jason, reaching for something over her shoulder.  
"Aww crap" groaned AJ, already reaching for her gun.

**Cabin 6; Camp Half-Blood**

"Keep me up to speed yeah?"  
"Ok"  
Annabeth severed the connection with Jason and slumped back in her seat. Percy was going after two targets at once? A sound tactical move, not something she generally would have expected from Percy. But then, he didn't really seem like _her _Percy anymore.  
**_No Annabeth_** she chastised herself. **_Don't start that again or you'll go right off the deep end. _**She picked up the inactive I-pod she had used earlier, turning the dormant bronze egg over absently as she thought. **_The Amazons shouldn't be that much of a worry _**she decided **_they've got their own world domination agenda. Besides I don't think they'd ever agree to working under the command of a man. _**She tossed the egg back onto her desk and stood **_but my English sibling is an unknown. They may be friendly. According to the list they're only twenty six and there was no indication of anger with Olympus. _**She pulled her trusty old rucksack from beneath her bunk, packing the usual items; money, ambrosia, sword, change of clothes. **_Then again there was no indication they wouldn't be hostile. It never mentioned camp, nor any long standing loyalty to Olympus. _**She pushed open the cabin door and stepped out sketching a quick wave of farewell to one of her sisters as she went. **_Listen to me. I'm trying to guess everything based on a title and some notes. I don't even have their first name._**

She spotted Piper and Leo further up the hill talking with Chiron and jogged up to meet them.  
"You all ready to go?" she asked.  
"Yeah, not really" Leo said.  
Annabeth sighed, "why not?"  
"Because I wanna know why we don't just take the Argo II instead of going all the way to the freaking airport, Festus is bored out of his bronze brain and I promised him a long run. A trip across the Atlantic would be great for him"  
"He's not a dog Leo" Piper pointed out "he's a ship." Annabeth took out the scroll and passed it to Leo indicating the name on it.  
"We don't know anything more than what's written here" Annabeth explained. Leo took a moment to read the scroll.  
"Brigadier Redcroft, sounds poncy. What's it got to do with the Argo?" Next to him Piper facepalmed and Chiron shook his head in disbelief.  
"Leo" Annabeth explained, slowly "besides the fact that the Argo II is _incredibly _conspicuous, 'Brigadier' means that this particular Person is or was a member of the military, an experienced one. How do you think someone like that will respond if we land a _warship _on their front lawn?"  
"got it" Leo said resignedly, handing Annabeth back her scroll. "Let's go then, but if I end up next to some wailing toddler I'm swimming there"  
"Sure" chuckled Annabeth, returning the scroll to her rucksack.  
As the others made their way up the hill Chiron held Annabeth back "be careful my dear" he warned. "I would like all of you to come back to camp this time. With or without your sibling."  
"Ok Chiron"  
"Please do not do anything rash" he pleaded "I do not think this camp will survive another blow to morale. I don't think I will" he admitted, holding a hand to his heart as though to protect it. Annabeth stepped toward the old centaur and gave him a hug. He had to reach down slightly in order to return the embrace. Even full grown at nineteen, she barely reached his chest when he was in full centaur form.  
"Don't worry Chiron" she assured "I promise we'll come back, and this time we'll come back successful "  
"I sincerely hope so my dear" he said, tousling her hair and making her feel about twelve again. She didn't care, it was a nice feeling. "Now off you go" he said releasing his hold an cantering back a step or two. With a final wave she turned and followed Leo and Piper to the camp border where Argus was waiting to drive them to the airport.  
"Did he warn you not to get into stranger's cars?" Leo joked. Piper snorted and quickly put a hand up to her mouth.  
"Shut up Valdez" she snapped, though there was no fire in it.

The journey to the airport was uneventful. The three of them chatted and laughed like normal as long island rolled by outside the window. Soon Argus pulled up in the white zone and dropped them off.  
"What do we do now?" Leo asked.  
"I guess we go check in?" Piper said.  
"No we don't" Annabeth said angrily. "According to our tickets our flight leaves at 18:55"  
"Well what time is it now?" Piper asked.  
"14:00 hours" Annabeth growled, checking her watch.  
"What?" Leo asked.  
"Two o'clock Leo" Piper sighed.  
"And 18:55 is what time?"  
"Five to seven" Annabeth replied.  
"Oh right . . . wait we've got to wait for five hours?"  
"Looks like it" Annabeth said.  
"What do we do then?" Leo asked as they walked inside.  
"Retail therapy?" Piper offered. Ahead of them the multitude of airport boutiques and shops waited, demanding their attention. Annabeth sighed in mock exasperation, her head drooping as though in defeat but a small smile tugged the corner of her mouth.  
"Nothing better to do" she admitted. So they checked in for their flight and spent the next few hours running around the shops, Piper spending slightly more of her money than she should have been. Both she and Annabeth ended up getting facial treatments at their terminal's spa. Leo, unsurprisingly, skipped out on most of the shopping and disappeared deeper into the airport. He didn't turn up again for almost an hour. As seven o'clock drew nearer the three of them re-convened in the rather opulent departures lounge, Piper with a rucksack that was considerably bulgier than when she had arrived, Leo with fresh oil stains looking as though he'd been out on the tarmac fiddling with jet engines. Maybe he had. Annabeth had several new books specifically on the UK. Never hurt to read up ahead of time.

Thanks to luck and a touch of the Mist they and their weapons made it through airport security. Though Leo did set off the metal detector with the ridiculous amount of nuts, bolts and bits of copper wire he had shoved in various pockets. They boarded the plane from terminal 7 and before long they were seated on an 18:55pm British Airways flight, from JFK to Heathrow winging their way across the Atlantic Ocean. Chiron had bought the tickets so much to their delight they were in first class.  
"Travelling in style" Leo sighed, leaning back and flicking through the TV shows available on his seat's built in entertainment system "I could get used to this"  
"Don't" Annabeth told him "it's not something we can afford to make a habit of"  
"Literally or financially?" Leo asked.  
"Both." Though Annabeth had to admit, the luxury was a refreshing change. Usually travelling long distances on a quest meant hitchhiking, stowing away and sleeping rough. This was the first time it had meant comfortable leather seats and a complementary meal. It was a long flight so Annabeth decided to watch a few documentaries and take a look through some of her new books whilst Piper reclined in her seat and made full use of the music player and the reduced drinking age on British owned airlines. Leo mostly spent the time eating, watching TV and flirting outrageously with the flight attendants. That is until Piper threatened to tell Calypso.  
"I was only fooling around" he insisted. Still, he didn't do it again. After dinner and a few minutes more of making use of first class's luxury services the three of them finally settled down to sleep.

Eleven hours after it departed JFK their plane touched down at London Heathrow Airport. According to Annabeth's watch, which was set for the New York time zone, it was only 6:55am but the sun was already up and the clock in the terminal read 10:55.  
"We've lost four hours" Annabeth observed "we haven't crossed too many time zones though; hopefully jet lag won't be a problem"  
"Are you kidding?" asked Leo, yawning to exercise his point "I only got two hours sleep as it is"  
"Well maybe if you hadn't stayed up so long watching _Pimp my ride_ you wouldn't be so tired" Piper told him.  
"Sue me" Leo said weakly. They picked up a ford at the rental firm, thanks again to Chiron, and settled in for a long drive to their destination. Three hours and two motorway service stations later they took a final turn onto a long gravel track leading to their destination. This turned out to be a fifteen foot high wall and a pair of huge iron gates.  
"I thought we were here to see a demigod not count Dracula" said Leo.  
"Obviously they are very rich" said piper.  
As they rolled up to the gates several armed guards in berets, camouflage and bullet proof vests came into view. All of whom were turning in their direction looking less than friendly.  
"Well there're the scary mortal soldiers" Leo said scrunching down in his seat a little "now what?"  
"Now we hope they don't have a shoot on site policy" Annabeth replied.

As they came to a stop their car was immediately surrounded by half a dozen heavily armed soldiers. They were clearly well trained and dangerous. Annabeth had conducted a lightning study of English military doctrine on the flight over but she didn't recognise the emblem on their berets.  
A middle aged man with sergeant's stripes on his arm indicated for Annabeth to roll down her window. She did so.  
"This estate is private property. You need to turn around and leave" he ordered.  
"we are here to see brigadier Redcroft" Annabeth told him, trying to keep her nerve whilst staring down the barrel of a submachinegun "it's important"  
"Oh really?" said the sergeant sceptically "let's see your identification"  
"We're not military" Annabeth said.  
"Yeah? What do you call that then?" he said gesturing at Katoptris, visible on Piper's belt.  
"Uh, letter opener?" the daughter of Aphrodite offered weakly.  
"Very funny miss" he said, with absolutely no hint of amusement in his voice "leave immediately or I will authorise my men to use lethal force"  
Leo, who had been busy flipping the bird to one of the other soldiers, now wedged his head and shoulders between Piper and Annabeth "listen, _pendejo_" he said staring at the sergeant over Annabeth's shoulder "we didn't fly all the way over here just to have you tell us to get lost. We came to see your boss about saving the world!"  
"Leo!" snapped Annabeth.  
He ignored her and carried on "you gonna let us in or what?"

A vein was going in the sergeant's temple and for a moment Annabeth thought Leo's big mouth had killed them all.  
Then he straightened and clicked on his radio "control this is Jones at the front gate. I've got three Americans in a civilian vehicle here. They say they've got to see the brigadier, over"  
A second later a voice on the other end responded "this is control, we read you Jones. Are they armed? Over"  
"No firearm visible but at least one is carrying a blade, over"  
"Acknowledged Jones please stand by, over"  
"roger standing by, over" he glanced sharply in their direction as though he expected them to leap out of the car and attack during the pause. A moment later the radio crackled again.  
"Jones, this is control. Search the vehicle and its occupants, complete an inventory then escort them in, over"  
"What?" it was clearly not the response the sergeant had been expecting "but what if they . . ."  
The person on the other end cut him off "Sergeant Jones please confirm last"  
Annabeth could see him grinding his teeth furiously. Finally he said "Roger control. We'll bring them in, over"  
"Confirmed . . . sorry Mike brigadier's orders. Control out"  
The sergeant turned to them, stony faced "out" he ordered. They didn't argue. The soldiers conducted a quick and efficient vehicle search whilst Jones patted the three of them down removing Piper's dagger in the process.  
One of the soldiers emerged from the boot of the car "I've got something sergeant" he produced Annabeth's Drakon tooth sword and her stomach churned uncomfortably. A moment later and a second soldier produced Piper's wicked Boread sword. "Into role play are we?" the sergeant asked sarcastically, a sardonic smirk on his face.  
"Hey those are . . ." piper stopped herself from saying '_our weapons_', instead she said "historical artefacts." The sergeant made a quick hand gesture and his men took the bags and weapons to a waiting land rover "we need those!" Annabeth protested.  
"they'll come with us" he assured her "but under my supervision. Get in your car and follow me" he took a step away from them but turned back "oh and don't get any ideas about going off road once on the estate. There are landmines in the grounds"  
"He's joking right?" Piper asked as she slid into the passenger seat.  
"Somehow I don't think so" said Annabeth.

The huge iron gates swung inward, granting them access. The Land rover moved through the portal and Annabeth followed. They drove along a shallow curve before emerging from the trees to the sight of the largest house any of them had ever seen. An enormous country manor lay at the end of the gravel driveway surrounded by perfectly manicured lawns, immaculate flower beds, neatly planted trees, topiary, statuary and a whole lot of other garden based 'ary' that Annabeth probably didn't spot. Now that they were inside the size of the estate was obvious. The walls quickly receded into the distance, revealing countryside within the perimeter that must have been hundreds of square acres. The house itself, Annabeth was sure, would have put one or two Olympian palaces to shame.  
"Jacobean architecture" she decided, automatically "the original structure must date from at least the 17th century"  
"You are such a building nerd" Leo complained but the look on his face said that he was just as stunned by it.  
"This makes Midas' place look like a one bedroom condo" he breathed. The driveway just seemed to stretch on but as they drew nearer to the manor they passed several more armed guards on foot patrol, a radio tower and Annabeth could have sworn she even glimpsed a pillbox nestled in the shadow of some trees a hundred or so feet from the driveway.  
"Ok, definitely starting to get that military vibe" Annabeth said to no-one in particular.

The Land Rover finally pulled to a stop right in front of the manor. Annabeth parked as quickly as she could, barely fitting in the gap between an old Rolls Royce and a modern touring bike that looked out of place next to the vintage automobile. As they clambered carefully out Leo place a hand on the bike "Triumph Tiger Explorer" he said almost instantly "drive chain could use some work but other than that well maintained. This bike's been places"  
"Oi" shouted Sergeant Jones as soon as he was out of the Land Rover "do not touch that!" Leo made another rude gesture the sergeant either didn't catch or chose to ignore. "Go on" he ordered, marching them up to the imposing oak front doors. "Wait", he stepped in front of them and rapped smartly on one of the doors. Almost immediately it was opened from within by an elderly man in a waistcoat, dress trousers and shiny black shoes.  
"Good afternoon sergeant" he said in an aged but by no means frail voice. He sounded exactly as well-spoken as Annabeth imagined an elderly Englishman would.  
"Afternoon Alfred, I've got the brigadier's 'guests' with me" The elderly man turned to look at them, the monocle in his right eye briefly catching the sun's rays.  
"Ah yes. Thank you sergeant. Not to worry, I'll look after them for the moment"  
"You sure you can handle them grandad?" the sergeant asked jokingly "they turned up heavily armed. He picked up Piper's Boread sword which had been deposited, along with the rest of their belongings, at the sergeant's feet by one of his subordinates. The other man barely glanced at it. Instead he smiled a little, his monocle flashing again as he took stock of Annabeth, Piper and Leo.  
"Oh I'm sure I can handle three mischievous teenagers" he said calmly.

For some reason the word 'handle' sent a shiver down Annabeth's spine. Her Athena intuition was warning her not to underestimate this slim, seemingly harmless old man. Even coming from this soft spoken gentleman the word implied a whole lot more than a slap on the wrist, should they do anything they weren't supposed to.  
"Eh, I bet you can" mumbled the sergeant "anyway I need to get back to my post"  
"Thank you sergeant" said the old man graciously. When the sergeant was ten paces away the gentleman spoke again, and though he didn't raise his voice the sergeant froze. "Oh, whilst I remember could you please remind all your men to only smoke in the barracks. The gardener is getting frustrated with discarded cigarette butts in the rhododendrons. I would rather not have to have words with anyone"  
"I'll tell them" Jones said quickly before ducking back into the land rover slightly faster than could be considered casual.

With the soldier on his way the monocled man turned his attention back to the three demigods. "my apologies for making you stand outside. Do come in" he offered standing aside to let them pass. Annabeth moved to grab her bag but the man took a quick step to block her path and bent to pick up the bags himself "please allow me" he said.  
"Oh I couldn't let you . . ."  
"I insist. It is my job after all. Do go on inside and take a seat." So she did. The entrance hall was just as grand as the exterior, yet surprisingly warm and homey. A grand stairway of carved oak occupied the centre-rear of the room running from almost the centre of the chamber to the back wall before diverging to the left and right along the back wall up to the first floor above. Several doors led off into rooms on the first and ground floors. Suits of armour, tapestries and paintings took up some of the wall space but almost all of the areas in between were occupied by tables cupboards and bookshelves. The floor was wood but the vast majority was covered in a fine red carpet. Next to a large ornate fireplace two large leather sofas sat facing each other across a coffee table already occupied by several books. Leo and piper had already seated themselves there. Leo was reclining lazily but Piper was sitting stiff and awkward looking uncomfortable despite the crackling fire warming and lighting the room with the help of an enormous chandelier overhead.

"This is nothing like the inside of any English country house I have ever seen" said Annabeth.  
"Have you seen many?" asked the older man, who had now deposited all their bags beside the coffee table.  
"Only when I'm doing research for projects" Annabeth admitted, sitting next to piper "I hope to be a professional architect"  
"Oh I see. An interesting career choice for a teenage girl but you see, unlike most of the houses you will have seen this one isn't open to the public. It is still very much a home"  
"So every room here is in use?" Annabeth asked amazed.  
"Mostly. The majority are in use by the Redcrofts but several rooms are used by the soldiers. Most of those are in the east wing.  
"So. Uh Alfred was it? I take it you aren't a Redroft"  
"Me?" he laughed "oh heavens no. I'm just the butler" he looked at Annabeth curiously and smiled "I must say it is nice to meet such an inquisitive young woman. I rarely exchange more than a few words with any guests"  
"That's a shame" Annabeth said.  
"It is indeed" Alfred agreed "May I offer you a drink whilst you wait? Tea, or coffee? I often find a nice cup of tea perks me up after a long journey" he said still smiling warmly.  
"Just a black coffee for me thanks" said Annabeth.  
"Water for me" said Piper quietly.  
"Got any Dr Pepper?" Leo asked.  
"LEO" Annabeth and Piper snapped in unison.  
"What?" he said innocently. Annabeth glared at him. "Fine, just water.  
Alfred chuckled again "no it's no trouble. I shall see what I can do"

Despite herself Annabeth relaxed a little. It was difficult not to like Alfred. He seemed like a kind, grandfatherly figure.  
"I'm afraid I shall have to leave you for a moment but Corporal Black here will be able to help you if you have any problems. I shan't be a moment" he called disappearing though a door that led to who knows where. A stoic looking soldier stepped into the room and stood eyeing them warily.  
"What do you think?" Annabeth whispered.  
"I think I want to be an English noble in my next life" Leo answered, not really troubling to keep his voice down "this place is awesome"  
"I mean the people" Annabeth hissed irritably.  
"Well the soldiers make me nervous" Piper admitted "but that butler seems nice"  
"Hmm" Annabeth mused "I just hope the brigadier has more in common with his manservant than his soldiers." Two minutes passed in silence. Piper reached for her rucksack and began looking back at some of her purchases from the airport. Leo produced a bunch more spare parts from, _somewhere_ and began fiddling with them. Annabeth couldn't keep still. She started to wander the hall and take in more of the architecture and styling. Maybe she could use it as inspiration in her next project.

Five minutes later Alfred returned with a tray baring a coffee pot, a carafe of fresh water, a bottle of Dr Pepper and several china cups.  
"Here we are then" he said setting down the tray and beginning to pour the drinks. He handed a cup of coffee to Annabeth.  
"Thank you" she said, taking it from him.  
"you are most welcome . . ." he paused and Annabeth realised she hadn't told him her name.  
"Annabeth" she completed for him.  
"Annabeth. How interesting. I've met an Annabelle but never Annabeth"  
"Yeah you'd have to ask my dad about that one" she said.  
"Piper" Piper said when Alfred offered her a glass of water.  
"Ah what a pretty name. It suits you"  
"Leo" said Leo gruffly, grabbing the bottle of Dr Pepper for himself rather than letting Alfred hand it to him.  
"Ah like the mighty lion eh? Well it is lovely to have made you acquaintance" his easy smile turned to an embarrassed grimace "I cannot apologise enough for the way you were treated when you arrived" he said sincerely. "Poor Michael is a man of action. I think he was hoping you would attack him just so that he would have something to do." Another quiet chuckle escaped him "but I get the feeling you three have abilities others know not, hmm?" He winked slyly. He pulled a pocket watch from his waistcoat and checked it briefly. "It shouldn't be long now" he assured them.

"Alfred, if you don't mind me asking. Is there a certain way to behave around the brigadier? Just so we know what not to do?" Alfred opened his mouth to speak but another voice answered Annabeth's question.  
"Don't threaten my country and don't touch my cigars"  
Annabeth turned around in her seat. Staring back at her from through rectangular wire rimmed glasses was a taller, older, more imposing version of herself.  
"Ah Lady Redcroft" said Alfred "I trust your conference went well?"  
"It did. As always Alfred your input on the subject was invaluable"  
"Of course ma'am glad I could help"  
The woman descended the rest of the staircase to stand next to her butler "So you are the three American teenagers who drove up to my front gate and demanded to speak to me?" Annabeth stood up sharply. Piper and Leo hurried to follow suit.  
"Yes ma'am" Annabeth said formally, unsure of how to address a member of the aristocracy "we are very sorry about the intrusion but it is a matter of great importance. My name is Annabeth Chase and this is Piper McLain and Leo Valdez"  
Redcroft stood and examined them for a few moments. Annabeth felt like those severe, intelligent eyes were x-raying her down to her soul. Finally she put out her hand and Annabeth shook it as firmly as she could manage. Her elder half-sister's gaze alone was causing an anxiety knot to form in her stomach again.  
"A pleasure" Lady Redcroft said "In case there is some confusion, yes I am Brigadier Redcroft. I am also Lady Elizabeth Minerva Redcroft, 9th Countess of Ayleswood and I would like to know why, exactly you are here."


	9. Chapter 8: Trial by fear

**Praise all of Olympus it's finally here! Yes, I finally got a fortnight off uni and managed to write another chapter at last. And you've all been waiting far too long for it. I can only apologise for that. I hope you still enjoy this one though. As always read and review.**

**Athena's wisdom to you  
-Athena'sPride95**

* * *

Chapter 8: Trial by Fear

It took Annabeth a moment to respond.  
"O-of course" she stammered doing her best to sound respectful and not completely flustered at the same time.  
**_Get it together!  
_**"You see um, we've come here to speak to you about a matter of great importance"  
**_No kidding? _**  
**_Shut up brain!  
_**"as in end of the world level importance. And you see, we heard that you would be able to help us as much as we can help you."  
Lady Redcroft cast her eyes over each of them as Annabeth spoke. Piper was clearly nervous. Leo seemed only a little on edge but, mercifully, quiet. Usually when he was under stress he became even more hyperactive, fortunately Lady Redcroft's presence seemed to be making even Leo's ADHD nervous of doing anything rash. Annabeth herself was still feeling uncomfortable under that unwavering grey stare. Was this how people felt when she looked at them? She doubted it. They'd never shown any indication of it at least.  
"I see, so you are here seeking the assistance of my organisation? Or were you hoping to enlist?" Lady Redcroft asked, sounding none too pleased with either prospect.  
"Um, neither actually"  
"I see" the countess said, her tone neutral but her gaze sharp and distrustful.  
**_Come on _**Annabeth berated herself **_she's a child of Athena just like you, articulate damn it!_**

A long silence filled the space between them. Lady Redcroft merely continued to stand regarding them, with her hands clasped behind her back, as though they were statues in a museum or suits of armour in a glass case.  
"Ummm is there some place we can talk?" Annabeth finally asked, awkwardly.  
"We can talk here, if we must" Lady Redcroft responded bluntly, her gaze still deeply suspicious.  
**_That's a good start _**Annabeth thought dismally.  
"I'm sorry Lady Redcroft but this is _really _important and I'd rather we were somewhere we won't be overheard" she glanced pointedly in the direction of Corporal Black, still at attention by the door. Lady Redcroft followed the glance briefly before looking back to her.  
"That important? Well then, we had better move to the study." She turned and began to make her way back up the staircase. Halfway up she paused and turned her attention to the young soldier "Corporal, would you kindly follow with our guests' bags?"  
"Yes ma'am" the corporal responded curtly and began to gather up the group's belongings.  
**_Did she do that on purpose? _**Annabeth wondered. **_If so, is it just paranoia? No. More likely she just wants to show how little she cares for our presence in her house._** Whatever the reason it was still essential that they convince Lady Redcroft to ally with them. And it was even more essential that they do it quickly. Annabeth had the nasty feeling they weren't going to have the Countess of Ayleswood to themselves for long.

Meekly the three Demigods followed after Lady Redcroft, Corporal Black and their baggage behind them and Alfred bringing up the rear, still smiling placidly. On the first floor landing they passed through a door into a long corridor that seemed to stretch ahead of them for a mile before turning to the right and continuing out of sight. Making their way along the corridor they passed several more large paintings as well as several glass cases containing numerous artefacts. Annabeth stopped to examine an ancient Parazonium, much like Pipers but in far worse condition.  
"This must be at least two thousand years old" she observed.  
"It is" Lady Redcroft confirmed without slowing her pace or even looking back "some of these artefacts are over five thousand years old"  
"Five thousand" Annabeth breathed, sliding her eyes to another case containing a stone dagger that was probably Aztec, or possibly Incan "wow."  
"You're quite the collector ma'am" Piper remarked as Annabeth hurried to catch up.  
"I'm afraid not. Whilst the history behind each item is often fascinating I am no archaeologist."  
**_So if she didn't collect them then who did?_** Annabeth wondered **_that is one person I would like to talk to._**  
They continued onward for several more feet until Lady Redcroft halted beside another door off of the hallway. She entered a code into a digital keypad and placed her palm on a sophisticated scanner. The light on the door lock winked from red to green and she entered. The others followed her through the portal into a finely tailored room.

A trio of large, latticed windows in the far wall let light into a large panelled space filled with book shelves, display cases, a couple of tall oak cabinets and several fine leather armchairs in front of an ornately carved fireplace. A large carving dominated the marble façade; the Redcroft coat of arms. The family motto was carved in Latin beneath it.  
Annabeth's brain took a moment to shift gears but the translation soon came to her "Knowledge is the weapon with which we fight our way to heaven" she read aloud.  
Lady Redcroft paused on her way across the room "You understand Latin?" she enquired, surprised.  
"Yes ma'am" Annabeth replied "and ancient Greek" though she didn't reveal how. That would come up in their discussion on why they were here in the first place, she had no doubt. A loud thud and a grunt made them turn. Piper's Boread Sword had fallen from the stack of possessions Corporal Black was carrying, the hilt landing on Alfred's foot.  
"Sorry Alfred" the soldier mumbled as he deposited the rest of the items just inside the door.  
"Not to worry" Alfred assured him picking up the weapon and placing it back atop the stack of items "no lasting harm done, though I may have to polish this evening"  
"Thank you corporal" Lady Redcroft said, briskly "dismissed."  
"Ma'am," the corporal gave a quick salute before ducking back out of the room, though Annabeth saw he didn't go very far. As Alfred slid the door shut she saw the soldier take up a post alongside it in the hallway.

"Do sit down" Lady Redcroft ordered, gesturing toward some expensive looking armchairs. The seated themselves in silence as Lady Redcroft moved to one of the larger cabinets and unlocked it with a small key she produced from one of the pockets of her blazer. Inside were several bottles of liquid of various colours and numerous glasses. The countess poured herself a glass of some amber liquid from a crystal decanter.  
"Can I offer you a drink?" she asked holding up the decanter for them to see clearly. The three of them looked at each other, one look was all Annabeth needed to tell they were thinking the same thing she was.  
**_Alcohol would be a bad idea right now.  
_**"No thank you" she said aloud "Alfred was kind enough to get us something to drink when we arrived"  
"I see" she looked over at her butler "how thoughtful of you Alfred."  
"Thank you ma'am" said the elderly man, bowing slightly "they had a rather trying time with Sergeant Jones at the front gate, and I thought after such a long journey here that a drink would be appreciated."  
"Indeed"  
Lady Redcroft closed the cabinet and seated herself in a high backed swivel chair behind an enormous wooden desk that dominated the space in front of the window. Her manservant moved to stand just off to one side, looking more like an elderly bodyguard than a butler. She took a long drink from the crystal tumbler before speaking again.  
"Now then, what was so important that you simply _had _to see me with no prior warning and could not be discussed downstairs?"

Annabeth still felt extremely uncomfortable. Those eyes were still boring into her, making her feel as though the Countess was trying to see into her brain and find the answers herself. How on Earth was she supposed to convince this woman that she was a demigod, let alone that she needed to help them?  
**_This is easy when you explain it to an unclaimed child. You just start at lesson zero and build from there but this is fully grown, powerful adult with her own views and understanding of the world. How much does she already know?  
_**Leo and Piper didn't seem as though they were going to be much help. Neither of them had made a sound since entering the room. Piper's eyes kept darting around the room and Leo was sitting oddly still, his eyes on Lady Redcroft as though he was expecting her to suddenly sprout fangs. Annabeth sighed.  
**_Here we go_**.  
"Forgive me for answering a question with a question ma'am" Annabeth said, respectfully "but how much do you know about Greek Gods?" The crystal tumbler halted its journey to Lady Redcroft's mouth.  
"That's rather an odd question to ask" she observed, setting the tumbler down on the desk.  
"I only ask because it is very relevant to the subject we need to speak to you about"  
"Hmmm. Well Ancient Greece was always of more interest to my father than it was to me" she said leaning back, her eyes drifting toward the ceiling as she recalled. "I don't know very much I'm afraid to say. I have read some of the better known myths and I am of course familiar with the Greek pantheon. The twelve immortals ruled by Zeus who controlled the forces of nature and held dominion over the world as the Ancient Greeks knew it. I am also familiar with the works of Homer and Plato. Beyond that my knowledge is limited."  
**_Does she not even know what she is? _**Annabeth thought incredulously **_well this is just fucking great!_**

"Oh, so your father had a great interest in Greece?" she asked calmly, looking for some connection to Athena that would make what she had to say easier to discuss.  
"It would be more accurate to describe it as an obsession" Lady Redcroft corrected "when he wasn't serving with the military or here on the estate he could usually be found at some archaeological dig in the Mediterranean. Several of the artefacts in the hallway are ones he recovered during that time."  
"Did he find anything weird whilst he was out there?"  
This time the Lady Redcroft did not respond immediately. She picked up her glass once more and drained it. Alfred whisked it out of her hand when she held it out for him, the she laced her fingers together on the desk flicking her eyes between each of them.  
"I fail to see how this has anything to do with your presence here." Her voice was quiet but there was a subtle edge to it which Annabeth recognised. Lady Redcroft was already dangerously close to losing her temper.  
"Well um, there's no easy way to say this" Annabeth began cautiously.  
"I'm listening. For the moment."  
"Well you see ma'am. Those gods. The Pantheon of Olympus. They're real, and still very much alive." Annabeth waited. This was the part where adults usually give you the "you're crazy" look and leave, or they burst out laughing. Lady Redcroft elected to do neither. Instead she remained silent, her interlaced fingers resting atop her desk. Her grey eyes narrowed slightly but were otherwise still unreadable.  
**_She clearly thinks I'm lying or just batty _**Annabeth told herself dejectedly **_things are about to get a lot more difficult. _**

"Continue" Lady Redcroft said quietly.  
Surprised, and slightly relieved, Annabeth did just that "they've been around for as long as western civilisation has existed. They still influence human endeavour and most importantly, for us at least, they still occasionally have children with mortals; Half-Bloods. Demigods if you like. People like us" she gestured at herself, Piper and Leo "and you" she finished.  
Lady Redcroft's eyes widened "me?" she asked flatly, unconvinced.  
"Yes ma'am" Annabeth agreed. The older woman said nothing more for several moments. After a minute of silent contemplation she blinked slowly as though marking an end to a particular train of thought and reached for one of the drawers in her desk. For a millisecond Annabeth tensed, thinking that she was reaching for a weapon. But she opened the drawer and withdrew a silver cigar case, on which was carved the same coat of arms they had seen above the fireplace.  
"Whilst I am sure that I should be flattered by being given such a title as 'Demigod'" She withdrew a long cigar from the case, examined it for a moment, appeared to change her mind and replaced it, slipping the case into the inside pocket of her blazer "you must realise how uttely absurd, and frankly, heretical your story sounds?"  
**_Heretical? _**Annabeth thought. It was only then that she noticed the Crucifix pin in the front of Lady Redcroft's cravat.  
**_Crap._**

She chose her words carefully as she tried to explain further, _and _convince the woman that what she said was true, _and_ not be executed for heresy.  
"True. To someone who hasn't been raised in our world, especially a devout Christian such as yourself, I admit our story would seem odd but I promise you it is true. My mother is Athena. Leo's father is Hephaestus and Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite"  
"Indeed?" She sounded amused, though she didn't smile "quite a bold claim. To say you are the daughter of the personification of beauty and love itself." Piper went pink but didn't respond. "Which would mean that my real mother is supposedly Athena?"  
Annabeth was taken aback. Usually even children of Athena had too hard a time accepting that any of what they were being told was true to hazard a guess as to their true parentage, let alone guess correctly!  
"Y-yes" Annabeth stammered "but how did you . . .?"  
"The connection was easy enough to make" Lady Redcroft interrupted "Athena's spheres are those of wisdom and battle strategy. The moment you _claimed _the Greek deities were real I began considering where this conversation may be headed." She took a moment to adjust her glasses, and then continued "I have always had an aptitude for strategy and warfare and I am usually the most intelligent person in whatever room I happen to be in."  
**_You also happen to be incredibly arrogant _**Annabeth thought, a tad hypocritically.  
"Of course I suspected you were going to claim some sort of relationship to me the moment I saw you. Our physical similarities are quite uncanny, so your claim to be a child of Athena merely confirmed my theory."  
"That's impressive" Annabeth admitted though secretly she was wary.  
**_She's a little _****too****_ quick for my liking. We'll have to watch everything we say and do. Gods, now I know how Per . . . other people used to feel around me._**

"For Demigods life can be very dangerous" Annabeth glanced sharply at Piper, whom it seemed had finally found her voice, speaking for the first time since entering the room "we're constantly at risk of being killed by something. You're lucky to have lived as long as you have without encountering any monsters"  
Lady Redcroft suddenly went very still and Alfred glanced sharply in her direction. Annabeth noticed the change in her half-sister's demeanour.  
"Unless you have?" she asked. Lady Redcroft rose swiftly from her chair and turned to gaze at the lawn out of the window turning her back on her three guests.  
"When did you first encounter a monster?" she questioned suddenly, still watching out of the window. Annabeth answered honestly, on guard because of the deflecting question and the deceptive calm of the Countess' voice.  
"When I was five, just after my dad remarried"  
"Did you kill it?"  
"I did?"  
"I see. Miss McLean?"  
Piper, startled stammered slightly when she spoke "L-Leo and I didn't encounter our first monster until storm spirits attacked us at the Grand Canyon about two years ago"  
"Yeah, and let me tell you lady" Leo piped up "hangin' by your fingertips over a 100ft drop is not fun."

"Hmmm, interesting" Lady Redcroft mused, returning to her chair "that is the first thing any of you have claimed that I actually find plausible"  
**_Thank the Gods _**Annabeth thought **_wait, she thinks we're lying about everything until I say I killed a monster when I was five? That's usually the bit _****no one ****_believes!  
_**"I know what you are thinking" Lady Redcroft went on "why do I believe that specific claim?" She closed her eyes for a moment, her face contorting slightly as though recalling something traumatic. "I killed _my _first monster when I was just four years of age" she revealed finally, opening her eyes.  
"_Four_?" Piper exclaimed.  
"Four years and six months if I were to be precise" the countess corrected, "my family and I were on a summer retreat to Scotland at the time. Whilst there father took us to visit the ruins of MacDuffin castle" she leaned back in her chair crossing one leg over the other and resting her interlaced fingers in her lap "I vaguely recall him ordering me to stay close by." A hint of a smile touched the corner of Lady Redcroft's mouth, "of course when one is four one tends not to understand the danger presented by a long abandoned mass of Scottish granite."  
"I think I know where this is going. What happened?" demanded Leo, already enraptured.  
"Curiosity led me down a set of steps into, what I only learned years later, had once been the castle torture chamber" Annabeth felt a slight shiver run down her spine. "As I wandered the underground chamber I heard something like pained wheezing from what had once been a cell. As I drew near the Redcap that had been hiding inside bolted, bowling me over as it passed."  
"Hold up" ordered Leo, brazenly interrupting the story "what in Hades is a Redcap?"  
Lady Redcroft, though clearly irritated, opened her mouth to answer but Annabeth responded first, "they're goblin like creatures from English folklore that generally inhabit ruined castles along the Anglo-Scottish border" she recited automatically "they're also sometimes called Powrie or Dunter. They murders travellers and dye their hats with their victim's blood, hence the name Redcap."  
"Ok first, gross" Leo said, grimacing "and second is there any book out there you haven't swallowed?"  
"Very good" said Lady Redcroft, impressed.

"They're not Greek?" asked Piper.  
"No" Annabeth confirmed.  
"But then how. . .?" Piper trailed off, looking as though her world had just split in half.  
"Did you honestly believe that the creatures of Ancient Greece were the only monstrosities to plague the Earth?" Lady Redcroft mocked "no, there are far more monsters out there than you could imagine. The denizens of Hell have been terrorising humanity for thousands of years. Where do you think such myths came from?"  
"It's true" Annabeth admitted reluctantly. "I once teamed up with an English magician girl claiming to be part of a group in league with the gods of Egypt to fight the Serapis, which is partly Egyptian anyway." Piper and Leo turned wide, disbelieving eyes on her as though she'd just said "I once turned into a unicorn and played poker with a group of badgers." Lady Redcroft however seemed intrigued. She sat forward once more, uncrossing her legs.  
"I am familiar with several organisations that are purported to be _'blessed' _by the supernatural or even 'divine' powers of heathen gods"  
"Hey that's our parents you're insulting!"  
"Quiet Leo" Annabeth snapped quietly.  
"And have even shut down several of the more dangerous ones, but the organisation you mentioned is not one of them" Lady Redcroft went on, apparently unperturbed by the outburst "that either means you are fabricating more lies, or our intelligence is not up to snuff."  
**_Our intelligence? _**Annabeth thought, **_just what kind of people are we dealing with here? Also what exactly did she mean by shut down?_** She decided to ask.  
"That is not something I am willing to discuss with you without proof of your intentions"  
"Meaning what?" Annabeth asked, though she had some idea.

Lady Redcroft regarded her American half-sister with something close to disdain. "You say you are the _gifted _child of a wisdom goddess and cannot understand that I will require evidence that what you have said is true? That does not inspire confidence Miss Chase." Annabeth allowed a scowl to form on her features. She did not appreciate having her intelligence insulted. The look didn't have the effect she had expected. Instead of growing angry Lady Redcroft merely raised an eyebrow, her eyes brightening slightly with an emotion that was gone before Annabeth could place it.  
**_Is she amused? Is she trying to annoy me?_** She didn't get any time to ponder though because Lady Redcroft suddenly rose and walked around her desk to stand directly in front of the group Alfred, as always, moving to stand by her side.  
"Well Miss Chase, will you and your companions submit to a trial by fire?"  
"I can do that by myself!" Leo declared eagerly.  
"That's not what she means Leo" Piper muttered, looking nervous but resolute.  
"I know it's not" Leo retorted "I just meant I'm in"  
"Hold on Leo" Annabeth said. She looked her sibling in the eye "What if we refuse?" Lady Redcroft straightened, looking down her nose at them.  
"You are, of course, welcome to do so" she paused "however you will be subject to arrest and potential execution for heresy, spreading of malicious propaganda and conspiracy to commit treason." Annabeth was sure all her blood had drained into her feet. They were in deep, no doubt about it.  
"Well then I guess we're in" she declared with what little confidence she could muster.  
Lady Redcroft almost smiled again "I thought you might."

She stepped around them to a glass case opposite the fireplace that Annabeth had not yet seen inside. Unlocking it she lifted out a sword with an ornate hilt and scabbard. Annabeth's heart jumped and she began scanning her surroundings for a potential weapon. Lady Redcroft didn't even look at them. Instead she turned her attention to her butler.  
"Alfred if you would be so kind as to alert the clearing that we I shall be needing the DMTA shortly?" She asked as she slung the blade from her hip.  
"Certainly ma'am. Am I to assume that specimens will be needed?" The elderly manservant asked.  
"Of course, thank you Alfred"  
"Do you have any preference or will you leave it up to me?"  
Lady Redcroft gave her first genuine smile since they had met her "surprise me old friend." They were half way to the door before she paused again. "Oh and can you also ensure those make their way there too?" she requested indicating Annabeth, Leo and Piper's things.  
"I shall" confirmed Alfred before disappearing through a door concealed behind what, to the casual eye, would have appeared to be just another wall panel.  
"Follow" Lady Redcroft ordered sharply before sweeping out of the room, pausing for less than a second to retrieve a military issue greatcoat from a stand as she passed, draping it about her shoulders.

**Outside the manor; en-route to doom**

By the time they had left the gargantuan manor house and been herded into a waiting Land Rover by corporal black Annabeth's nerves were shot. The 4x4 was currently bumping its way along a rough dirt track, deeper and deeper into the forest that lay a full quarter mile from the house itself. She felt like she was being taken to the gallows. At least if they had stayed at the manor she would have had less time to start considering the worst case scenarios again. But no, they had left the study and made their way back down to the entryway, but rather than go out the way they came in they had been led deeper into the manor. At one point they had passed through a huge room with a high ceiling that Annabeth had, for a vain second, hoped was their destination but they hadn't stopped.  
"This used to be the grand ball room" Lady Redcroft had remarked as they marched through "of course we haven't had a ball since 1933 so now the space is mainly used as a private gymnasium"  
"For the soldiers?" Piper had asked.  
"No. I believe I said 'private' gymnasium, didn't I?"  
They had continued on through the manor until they exited via another set of large doors onto a track in front of the rear lawn they had been able to see from the study window. Then they had entered the waiting vehicle and now they were here. Though exactly where 'here' was going to turn out to be was still a mystery to Annabeth.

It didn't take much longer for them to find out. Five minutes later the gaps between the trees started to widen and the foliage hugging the edges of the dirt trail they were on began to recede slightly. Then the trees just stopped, revealing a huge clearing in the forest. But what lay in the clearing was the interesting part. A large military encampment surrounded by 8ft razor wire topped fences and guard towers at regular intervals covered a space larger than Camp Half-Blood's cabin green and training arena combined.  
Leo whistled, "hey Annabeth, remember that 'military vibe' you were talking about? Yeah, now I'm getting it."  
They pulled to a halt at the entry checkpoint. Annabeth expected that the guard would take one look at Lady Redcroft, apologise hastily and let them in. To her surprise Lady Redcroft reached into the pocket of her greatcoat, draped across the back of the seat, and pulled out an identity card of some type. The guard inspected it for a moment, and passed it through a hand held scanner device which he then held up to Lady Redcroft. She placed her hand on the device's surface and it hummed for a moment before beeping and turning green. Apparently satisfied the guard returned the identification card and glanced at Annabeth and her friends seated in the back of the Land Rover.  
"They're with me" Lady Redcroft informed him.  
"All the same Brigadier shouldn't I . . .?"  
"Of course" she agreed before the other man could even finish the question. She opened her door and stepped out.  
"I am afraid you three will have to get out as well" she said. All five of them, including Lady Redcroft and the soldier driving their vehicle, were subjected to a stringent security search (Leo wasn't too happy when the guard confiscated the bits and pieces he had up his sleeves). Once the guard was satisfied they weren't trying to sneak anything explosive or demonic into the camp they all clambered back into the land rover  
The gate slid open to grant them access and they rolled on into the base proper, the two soldiers at their posts either side snapped to attention and gave the Brigadier a salute as her vehicle passed. Lady Redcroft glanced in the rear view mirror and caught Annabeth's curious look.  
"Even I am subject to security checks on my own base" she said in answer to the demigod's unspoken question "as you can imagine; deception is common practice amongst the ranks of hell."  
**_True _**Annabeth concurred **_we've been fooled by the mist many times over the years._**

Alfred was waiting for them when they disembarked.  
"Ah, there you are ma'am. The space has been cleared as per your request, and the handlers are standing by"  
Lady Redcroft smiled again "thank you Alfred, efficient and organised as ever. Can you get nothing wrong?"  
The butler returned the smile "you flatter me ma'am. Shall we proceed?"  
"Naturally" she agreed as the pair turned and began to stride away between the rows of barracks. Annabeth looked uncertainly at her friends. Piper was standing to her right, looking expectantly at her, whilst Leo made gagging motions at the banter between the two brits.  
"I guess we should just follow them" Annabeth said, uncertainly. They set off at a jog after their host.  
"Why is there no guard breathing down our necks now?" Piper asked as they walked, "there's been soldiers breathing down our necks since the moment we arrived but if we wanted to right now we would just wander off."  
"Not that we'd get far" Leo said, serious for a moment.  
"Meaning?"  
"Jeez Piper, there's a big gun every five feet" Leo explained glancing at a soldier heading in the other direction or, more specifically, the rifle slung across her shoulder.  
"oh, right" Piper said "I guess we would be stopped before we could go more than five feet huh?"  
"I'd be surprised if they let you get more than two." Lady Redcroft said as she came back into earshot of the trio "every one of them could incapacitate you from five hundred meters with a single shot." She and Alfred had stopped outside the last hut before an open stretch of ground about 20ft wide. Beyond it lay a large sandy area, enclosed by high fences. Even at this distance Annabeth could hear the faint hum and crackle of electricity coursing through it.

"Your men are that good?" Annabeth asked, sceptical as they followed the brigadier and her companion into the hut, which turned out to be a recreation room of some kind. Several tables were dotted around the room, along with a pool table and a drinks vending machine.  
"Ms Chase my men are unique" Lady Redcroft assured her "They have eyes for things that many can't see"  
**_I see, so every one of her soldiers are clear sighted? _**Annabeth wondered**_ That's incredible. I thought that was an exceptionally rare trait but there must be over two hundred soldiers on this base. _**A loud thump distracted her. It was the sound of their possessions being deposited in the hut by yet another of Redcroft's soldiers.  
"You may want to consider retrieving your weapons" Alfred said with surprising warmness as though merely warning them to take an umbrella on the off chance it may rain, "I'm sure you will need them." Annabeth retrieved her Drakon tooth sword and slipped her bronze knife into her belt. She should have trained more with the sword, she was nowhere near as good with it as she was at knife fighting. Piper retrieved her own dagger along with the Boread sword and Leo strapped his tool belt back around his waist, visibly relaxing once it was back in place.  
"Are you ready?" Lady Redcroft asked once the three of them had armed themselves. Annabeth took one last look at her friends, as always determined in the face of any challenge.  
"I guess we're as ready as we can be given the circumstances" she said.  
"Good."

The group left the hut and made their way across the open space to the nearby gate. Two more guards waited there. They saluted Lady Redcroft as she passed but blocked Annabeth's path when she tried to follow  
"Hey!"  
"Wait" the soldier ordered. Annabeth stood glaring at him for a full minute before his radio squawked into life.  
"Ready, over."  
"Roger that, out" the guard responded "now you can go" he said to Annabeth stepping aside to let them pass. Once they had passed through the gate it was closed behind them and Annabeth watched the guards sling a heavy metal chain across them before taking positions facing them.  
**_We either seem way more threatening than I thought we did or they don't want whatever else is in here getting out._** They turned and headed further into the arena. Lady Redcroft and Alfred were waiting for them.  
"Welcome to our training ground" the former said as they approached "officially it is merely called the arena but many of my men affectionately refer to it as 'the coliseum', a name I'm sure you can appreciate"  
**_Unfortunately I can _**Annabeth thought **_I just hope it means we're not being thrown to the lions here.  
_**"If you survive we will talk further. If you die then I will consider our business together concluded." With that she and Alfred turned and marched away to the far end of the arena, seating themselves in something akin to a baseball dugout.  
**_How can they be so casual about all of this? _**Annabeth though incredulously.

"Defend yourselves" Redcroft ordered. She raised a hand and snapped it down. A signal to some unseen individuals. Annabeth spun on the spot. A section of what Annabeth had mistaken for part of the fence opened. At first nothing happened and Annabeth squinted trying to see what was inside. Then several black _somethings _came rocketing straight at them.  
"MOVE" Annabeth yelled. They dove aside as the Manticore spikes shot past. Then the creature came charging into the arena making straight for them, its eyes focused on Annabeth with intent to kill. She recognised its human face. "Not this guy again" she groaned as she turned to face the creature, sliding into a battle stance.  
"You know that thing" Piper asked, mimicking the action.  
"We've met" Annabeth confirmed, raising her sword. The Manticore was still barrelling toward them, its human face twisted with rage. It didn't even bother speaking, opting instead to just roar at them. It took a flying leap and the three of them all dodged, Annabeth and Piper slashing at its outstretched forelegs. The monster landed in the centre of their group and crouched low growling and whipping its tail back and forth threateningly. They attempted to close in but between the claws, teeth and projectile spines they couldn't even get close. As she dodged another volley Annabeth glanced in the direction of the dugout. Lady Redcroft was sitting with her arms folded and legs crossed looking unimpressed. Annabeth felt angry. Why could things never be easy? Why did winning someone's trust always seem to entail a fight for her life?

Resolve sharpening her mind Annabeth suddenly saw a way through.  
"Leo!" He spared her only a glance before turning his attention back to the Manticore, keeping it at bay with his twin hammers.  
"You got a plan yet?" he yelled "this thing's gonna turn us into Swiss cheese in a minute!"  
"I do, hot foot it!"  
"What does that even . . . oh" realisation dawned on his face "got it" he turned and retreated earning a second of confusion from both the Manticore and Piper, who looked at Annabeth.  
"Top and tail it" she ordered, raising her sword again. Piper acknowledged with a brief nod. She rapidly sheathed Katoptris and drew her Boread sword, its longer flamberge-like blade would be better for the job at hand. Leo slid the hammers back into his belt. He planted his feet and raised both hands.  
"Here we go!" he yelled in a stupid accent Annabeth didn't have time to scold him for. He summoned a pair of fireballs and hurled them at the Manticore. In her peripheral vision Annabeth just glimpsed Lady Redcroft lurch forward in shock, gazing at Leo with barely concealed incredulity. Alfred merely adjusted his monocle slightly as though what he was seeing was out of focus. Annabeth allowed herself a glimmer of satisfaction.  
**_Starting to believe us yet? _**The Manticore's attention was finally divided as it jumped back to avoid the flames. Leo began to hurl fireball after fireball at the creature like some demented video game character forcing the monster to dance around out of their path. Piper used the distraction to sneak circle around to the rear, having to duck and dodge flying spikes several times as the Manticore remembered it had three opponents and did its best to intercept her but in seconds she was in position.

Leo tossed another fireball, higher this time, aiming for the Manticore's face. The creature ducked low to avoid the blast that singed its main and Annabeth seized her moment. She leapt forward raising her sword high bringing it slashing down toward the beast's exposed neck. Its roars cut off instantly as she decapitated it. At the exact same moment Piper severed its tail before convulsions could send deadly spikes flying in all directions. The Manticore's corpse began to dissolve, breaking into grey dust and scattering in the wind but the tail remained, still occasionally twitching, in the sand at Piper's feet.  
Leo collapsed, exhausted from his exertions. "Oh man I need-a some spaghetti" he panted in that same stupid accent. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and left laying in the sand, staring up at the sky trying to get his breath back. She approached Piper was still looking at the severed Manticore tail with interest.  
"That's never happened before" she remarked.  
"I guess that's our spoil of war for this fight" Annabeth said. She helped Piper lift the enormous chitinous appendage and drag it to the edge of the arena.  
"Please" Piper grunted as they dropped the thing by the fence "tell me that's it"  
"I doubt it" Annabeth replied "Eww" she groaned wiping Manticore slime on her jeans.

They walked back to Leo who had finally caught his breath and then the three of them approached the dugout. Lady Redcroft was still seated with her arms folded but Annabeth thought she looked a little less disappointed and a little more interested.  
**_Possibly impressed?  
_**"Well done" Lady Redcroft congratulated them "that creature has been in captivity for a mere month and it has already killed one of my men and sent another half dozen to the infirmary." She appraised Leo with a fresh eye, obviously his flaming fastballs had gotten her attention. "And yet the three of you defeated it without any injury, and in record time." Annabeth allowed herself a little pride at her half-sister's compliment.  
"However"  
**_And just like that it's gone.  
_**"that was one target" she stated "an elite soldier must have a great sense of situational awareness, keeping track of multiple targets even when their attention is focused elsewhere" she raised her hand again "let's see how you fair this time" she dropped her hand and they turned to see the second cage swing open. From the cage emerged six gigantic, black wolves. Judging by their sheer size and the almost human intelligence in their eyes they must have been rogue Lycanthropes, former members of King Lycaon's wolf pack.

Scared former members of Lycaon's pack Annabeth realised. Unlike the Manticore which has been out for murder the moment his cage had opened, the wolves kept their distance, milling about at the far end of the arena. A couple even had their tails between their legs. None of them looking willing to attack, bar one, the largest, ugliest brute in the pack who stared at them with hungry red eyes, saliva dribbling from his mouth. When one of the other wolves wandered too close the big one broke eye contact with Annabeth long enough bark and snap at it angrily before turning back to her.  
**_That one must be the alpha _**she thought. After a moment a soldier clambered atop the cages carrying a bullpup rifle and fired a few shots into the sand around the wolves, driving them towards the three demigods. As they came closer the other wolves fell into formation behind the alpha, their attention shifting from the gunshots to the prey in front of them. By the looks of it they were still scared, but now they were scared and hungry. Scared, hungry and being led by a wolf that might have stood a chance of winning a fight with Mrs O'Leary. It was times like this that made Annabeth miss the friendly hellhound . . . and its master.

As the wolves broke into a run, gathering speed toward them Annabeth began whispering rapidly.  
"Attack plan Arcadia. Leo, go for their legs, slow them down. I've got the Alpha. Clear?"  
"Clear" the other two echoed in unison and the three of them leapt into action once more. They charged the oncoming wolves, Leo and Piper breaking away from Annabeth and fanning out far to the left and right of her. Exactly as expected the other wolves broke away from the formation to chase them but the Alpha headed straight for Annabeth. When she was 10 feet away she shifted her grip in the Drakon sword and drew her bronze knife with her left hand. 5 feet and the wolf lunged. Annabeth rolled, thrusting her knife upwards in an attempt to slice its belly. But the beast's fur was as thick as it was disgusting and blade did little more than get caught in it and was nearly yanked from Annabeth's hand. She barely had time to re-orientate herself before the werewolf was on her again. This time it's lunge drove her to the ground and she had to wedge her sword sideways between the wolf's snapping jaws to keep it from ripping her throat out but the claws were still slashing the air millimetres from her chest and face, and were in danger of slicing her up like so much salami if she didn't move.

Suddenly grateful for all that time she'd spent at the gym between lectures last semester, Annabeth curled her legs up and jammed both heels into the wolf's underside with all the strength she could muster. The wolf let out an odd wheezing whimper as it was flipped clear over her head where it landed in the sand panting and struggling to rise. She should really have finished it off whilst it was down but Annabeth used the brief reprieve to check on her friends. Piper was dealing with the two larger wolves. As she watched the daughter of Aphrodite slashed at the first wolf. As it leapt at her again she ducked forcing it to collide with its brother who had tried to strike from behind. She seemed to be handling things, but Leo looked like he was in trouble. One of the wolves was limping heavily, its left hind leg twisted at an odd angle. It seemed he'd hobbled it but he'd lost one of his hammers in the process and was using the other one to fend off the remaining two wolves at once. They were smaller than the wolves assailing Piper but they were fast, and Leo was struggling to keep up. Annabeth went to help, but behind her there was an enraged snarl. The now recovered Alpha was back on its paws and angrier than ever. As she drew near Leo sidestepped and gave Annabeth a clear shot at one of the two remaining uninjured wolves. She charged right into it burying her Drakon sword deep into its side. When it collapsed, whining in agony, she used the knife still in her left hand to slash its throat and end its pain quickly.  
**_Even a monster doesn't deserve the slow death that wound would have caused._**

"Thanks" Leo shouted, dispatching the final wolf with a hammer blow to the head and sprinting off in Piper's general direction. Annabeth was about to do the same when the Alpha nearly fastened its jaws around her leg.  
"Oh no you don't" she grunted scrambling backward. She gathered her legs beneath her and crouched in the sand before the wolf, catlike, ready to spring, the bloody knife still in hand. The wolf mimicked her crouching low and snarling right in her face. Good that's what she wanted. She swiped suddenly at the wolf's snout. Surprised it reared back and Annabeth struck. Like a rugby player tackling her opponent she wrapped her arms around the wolf's torso, pinning it in an upright position on its hind legs. The animal snapped furiously, trying to bite her head but she sank the knife into its chest. It whined and she pushed harder, puncturing the heart. It broke into dust whilst she was still holding it, for a second it felt more like she was holding a man than a beast and she could have sworn she heard a distinctly human sigh of relief as the final remnants of the werewolf blew away in the breeze.

The loss of the Alpha took the fighting spirit out of the remaining three wolves. They retreated howling their loss and regret only to be shot dead by an unseen marksman.  
"Man that's brutal" remarked Leo staggering up to Annabeth's side.  
"I can't take much more of this" Piper gasped, limping over as blood trickled from a claw slash on her leg. One of the wolves had tagged her after all.  
"Only one left" Annabeth assured them. But she wasn't optimistic. At this point the three of them were running on adrenaline. To be perfectly honest she was amazed that Leo was still conscious. He must have expended a huge amount of energy with the amount of fire he'd been forced to conjure. There wasn't even a signal this time. The final, huge cage, swung open. Annabeth raised her knife, as did Leo and Piper, but the three of them were nearly spent. Piper was still bleeding freely from her leg wound, and Annabeth's Drakon sword was still in the sand twenty feet away. Leo's over exertions _were_ taking their toll after all. He was pale and sweaty and when he raised his hammers his hands were shaking.  
**_ Please let this be easier_** Annabeth begged whatever Gods may have been listening. No such luck.

The creature within the cage emerged.  
**_Gods help us._**

A dragon.

A huge, green scaled, Amber eyed, winged, Saint George style dragon.

"We're so dead" muttered Leo. Annabeth silently agreed with him. She looked back at the dugout in desperation. Lady Redcroft remained impassive, watching them attentively, unmoving. As Annabeth tried to force her exhausted brain to think up _something _to get them out of this desperate situation alive Leo took a shaky step forward.  
"Relax ladies," he proclaimed, "I got this one!" His voice quavered oddly, as though he were drunk. He was delirious with exhaustion and barely able to stand but he was still trying to defend them. When the three of them turned up at the gates of Erebus together Annabeth would personally make sure Leo got the biggest house in Elysium.  
"Don't be an idiot Leo" Piper warned "that thing is huge!"  
"Yeah but I'm great with dragons remember? Besides, I'm completely fireproof!" and he took off across the arena towards the reptilian mountain of death.  
"Leo wait" Annabeth called desperately "you're not _dragon proof!"_ Sure enough, he'd only gone a few feet when the dragon's slitted amber eyes locked onto him. The giant lizard gave a roar that could have shattered toughened glass and shot a jet of white hot flame straight at Leo. Amazingly he just kept going. To his credit he got fairly close. He ducked two sets of slashing talons and the creature's crushing jaws but, unfortunately forgot to watch out for its tail. It swept across the ground with terrifying speed, slamming into Leo like a scaly truck and sending him flying.  
"Leo!" Piper screamed as he went sailing backward, crashing into the sand almost back where he had started.  
"Hey Piper" he said casually, "that hurt" and passed out.

The dragon examined them with wicked, intelligent eyes as though they were a hunk of raw meat and Annabeth felt the dread course through her again. She and Piper ran forward and planted themselves firmly in front of Leo; their bodies shielding his unconscious form from view. They knew it was hopeless. If they dragon decided to spit fire again _they'd _be the ones killed. Leo would be perfectly fine until the dragon swallowed him whole.  
**_Well at least he'd be asleep for it _**Annabeth thought morbidly. The dragon lumbered toward them its enormous footfalls making the ground shake even in the soft sand. Piper and Annabeth exchanged one last look. None of them would survive this.  
**_And I told Chiron I'd bring everyone home alive. Damn. _**

"Here dragon!" Annabeth turned at the commanding shout. So did the dragon. Lady Redcroft strode into the arena, confident and powerful. Alfred wasn't in the dugout anymore either. Annabeth glanced around. He was on the opposite side of the arena, calmly walking the fence line.  
**_What's he doing over there? _**  
"Face me dragon!" Lady Redcroft bellowed, getting Annabeth's attention again. The dragon did, roaring once again and shot flames into the sky.  
**_Intimidation tactics _**Annabeth realised, **_she's an unknown. _**Astoundingly the female Brigadier didn't even flinch. In fact she smiled. A cold, humourless thing that said she found the attempt pitiful rather than intimidating. The dragon was confused and wary. Unlike its earlier targets, this creature was unafraid of its threat display, something that would have usually sent even other dragons scurrying away. Unfazed, the Brigadier shrugged, letting her greatcoat fall from her shoulders, then shed her blazer. Was she seriously going to go toe-to-toe with a dragon without even any armour on? Yes, apparently. Calmly she reached for the sword at her hip drawing the long blade with a melodious ring of metal on metal. The blade itself was something to behold. It was long and slightly curved, and glittered so brightly in the sunlight that it was nearly impossible to look at directly. For a second there was utter silence, even the wind died down as dragon and demigod stared each other out.

Without warning Lady Redcroft bolted forward, straight toward the dragon. And the dragon lumbered towards her, its footfalls shaking the arena once more. The dragon blasted another gout of flame but Lady Redcroft planted her boots, stopping as quickly as she had started, and leapt back. The dragon's fire turned the sand where she had been standing to glass but missed her. Only afterward did Annabeth realised that Lady Redcroft had planted her feet _before _the dragon had attacked. Without a moment's pause she charged forward again. Dragon talons swiped at her but she raised her blade to meet the strike, deflecting it as easily as though she were merely swatting away insects. When the dragon lashed out with its other foot the Brigadier retaliated, actually slicing one of the talons clean off. The dragon reared furiously and shot flames yet again. This time Redcroft dove forward under the incoming attack slashing her blade repeatedly along the dragon's soft underbelly and leaving long bloody wounds. The injured behemoth attempted to spread its wings and take flight to get away from the onslaught, but its enormous wing span was too great for the relatively narrow arena and it crashed back to all fours when an electric shock from the fence coursed through them. The creature started to hug the ground, keeping low, so none of its softer areas were exposed. It snapped and shot fire at the English noble preventing her from getting close enough to land any more blows. Lady Redcroft was forced to retreat and the dragon went after her, heading straight toward Annabeth and her friends just as Leo started to come around.  
"Woah" he groaned did anyone get the number of that train that hit-hrk!" He didn't get to finish the question as he was yanked out of the dragon's path by Annabeth.

Then Alfred suddenly materialised, haring after the dragon. With agility Annabeth would not have thought possible for a man his age he reached out with one hand and grabbed one of the spines protruding from the dragon's neck, using his weight and the dragon's own movement to effectively flip himself onto its head. It didn't even have time to register his presence before the old man's bodyweight smashed its head into the ground and something cracked. A pair of wicked daggers, produced from seemingly nowhere, sank deep into the creature's eyes and more blood spurted from the punctured amber orbs. Slashed, maimed and now blinded it collapsed to the ground. The butler yanked his twin weapons free and sprinted to his mistress's side. She approached the crippled creature slowly. The sorry thing was whipping its head back and forth, searching desperately for a target it could no longer see.  
"Pathetic" she growled scornfully. The dragon shot a final, weak jet of flame at the sound, but it was off target and the woman merely sidestepped the feeble attack. "Return to whatever pit of hell you crawled out of" she ordered grabbing the dragon's horns and clambering atop its head herself. It tried to rise, it thrashed weakly to throw her off but she rose to her feet and drove the point of her sword through the top of its skull and into its brain. The dragon stopped moving.

Lady Redcroft yanked her sword free and hopped off the dragons head, taking several quick steps away from its corpse. Just as well because the fallen dragon's remains suddenly burst into flame, instantly vitrifying the sand beneath it, burning away until only the skeleton remained.  
"That's new" Piper commented, meekly.  
"Maybe dust is exclusive to Greek monsters?" Annabeth suggested weakly, equally stunned, but at the abilities of her half-sister and her manservant rather than the spontaneous combustion of the dragon's carcass. The countess waited, watching the burning dragon pyre until Alfred returned her coat and blazer. She put the blazer back on and finally turned her attention to the three Americans. Or rather, she turned her attention to Leo who was sitting again now, staring at the dragon skeleton.  
"Alfred would you please get me the field kit?" The butler nodded and headed for the dugout. The Countess moved over to Leo and crouched beside him.  
"Mr Valdez look at me please" she said.  
"Huh?" Leo responded, brilliantly, finally turning his eyes from the ex-monster. Lady Redcroft began checking him for head injuries and when Alfred returned with a larger than normal medical kit she produced an ophthalmoscope and shone it into his eyes.  
"Hmm, no obvious signs of concussion" she noted. She pressed on Leo's chest in several places, "does it hurt when I do this?"  
Leo winced, "no" he lied.  
"No broken ribs, but I suspect you may have some very colourful bruises come morning"

She moved across to Piper and began to examine her leg injury.  
"So you're a doctor now?" Annabeth asked sarcastically. She knew it was disrespectful but considering all this woman had just put them through she felt entitled to being a little pissed off.  
"No" conceded Lady Redcroft "this will hurt" she warned.  
"What?" Piper asked before screaming suddenly as Lady Redcroft wiped something onto the wound on Piper's leg.  
"In this line of work knowledge of how to treat injuries in the field is vital" she reached into the kit and pulled out bandages that she began to wrap around Piper's injury. Once she was finished she closed the kit and stood up. "Few ever watch out for the tail during first encounters with dragons so head and chest injuries are common"  
"That and getting roasted alive" added Alfred draping the military greatcoat over his mistress's shoulders as she rose.  
"Very true old friend" Lady Redcroft agreed handing him the kit "you were lucky" she told Leo, "That said I am no doctor so you should pay a visit to the infirmary on our return journey. You too Ms McLean" she ordered.

"So did we pass your test?" Annabeth demanded "or is there some other pet you'd like to kill us with?"  
Lady Redcroft frowned "I assure you, you were never in danger of being killed"  
"What do you call that then?" Annabeth shouted, indicating the still smoking pile of bones over her shoulder.  
"I understand your frustration" Lady Redcroft said, raising a hand in the air and making a quick gesture. Annabeth recognised from a book on military hand signals she'd glanced over on the way to England. "But my men would have dispatched any creature in danger of causing you a fatal injury." Sure enough several of the trees that stood tall enough to be seen from the arena shook and a squad of soldiers armed with sniper rifles abseiled to the ground from their concealed locations. The gate was unbarred and the squad filed into the arena. The squad leader marched up and saluted Redcroft.  
She briefly returned the gesture "thank you lieutenant, you may return to your daily duties now"  
"Yes ma'am" said the squad leader saluting once more before leaving the arena with her squad.

"Wow, she had it all figured out" piper said, half to herself.  
"Naturally. I do not like to leave things to chance" Lady Redcroft remarked, "even should you have proven yourselves to be . . . less than you claimed, I would not suffer anyone to die at the hands og those God forsaken creatures"  
"I see" piper mumbled.  
"I assure you my intentions were never malicious" Redcroft went on, "merely cautious. I must also admit, a tad paranoid." She held out a hand to Annabeth, "please accept my sincerest apologies." Annabeth gave her the stink eye for several seconds but the elder remained straight faced, her hand still extended for Annabeth to shake. Eventually she gave in and accepted. So did Piper and Leo.  
"You've proven to be far more than what I had expected" Lady Redcroft admitted, "and I would be delighted to discuss matters further, over a nice cup of tea."  
"Sounds good to me" said Annabeth.

**Redcroft study; Half an hour later**

By the time tea arrived Annabeth had given up trying to get information out of Lady Redcroft. On the return journey she had plied the older woman with questions about her organisation and her abilities. The Countess either remained silent, or answered in a vague and deflecting manner that gave Annabeth little insight and no new information.  
"You don't give much away do you?" she had remarked sarcastically.  
Redcroft just sighed in exasperation. "Knowledge is our most powerful weapon Ms Chase," she had said sagely, "and I don't give just anyone the key to my armoury." One thing she did learn was the Leo was one tough teen. Despite being sent flying by a 10ft dragon tail the doctor that examined him had assured them he wouldn't suffer from anything more than a few bruises. He'd also checked Piper's wound and offered to stitch it, at which Piper had turned white and refused. She ran from the room saying she was sure it would be fine. The doctor didn't look convinced but Annabeth has a feeling he wasn't aware of the Ambrosia Piper had eaten on the walk over.

Now though, they were all exhausted. Well all of them, it seemed, except Lady Redcroft and her manservant. By the time Alfred arrived with a tray bearing tea, coffee and crumpets, Piper was nodding off and Leo was flat out asleep. Once her two companions had returned to the waking world they had their first drink in silence. It wasn't until the second round had been poured that Lady Redcroft spoke.  
"I must admit I am surprised" she admitted as she spread butter on her second crumpet "when Mr Valdez began summoning fireballs I was certain I was hallucinating"  
"Yeah I am pretty awesome" Leo boasted, humble as ever when given a compliment.  
"You are also stupid" Lady Redcroft added flatly, setting down her knife and taking a bite out of her crumpet.  
"Wha-huh?" spluttered Leo.  
"Using your _gifts_ to your advantage is all well and good, but you must not let it train you to think you are invincible. Your actions nearly got your entire team killed." For a second Leo looked as though he might ignite the chair he was sitting in. Then he slumped dejectedly.  
"Leave Leo alone" Piper demanded, coming to her friend's defence, "we didn't ask to be thrown into a ring with your pet monsters!"  
"Ms McLean please mind your manners in the presence of her ladyship" Alfred said, his tone warning. Piper went quiet. They'd all seen the elderly man blind a dragon and drive it to the ground without breaking a sweat. They didn't want to get on his bad side.

"It's quite alright Alfred" Lady Redcroft said calmly, "you do have a point Ms McLean. That said, even though what I asked of you was unreasonable, you could just have easily convinced us to accept your story couldn't you?"  
"I don't know what you . . ."  
"Don't bother. I was observing you all closely. I watched you communicate with those Lycans after you suffered that leg wound" She eyed the daughter of Aphrodite over the top of her wire rimmed glasses "naturally I could not hear what transpired but to convince those two creatures to turn on each other?" Piper turned red. "Why did you not simply change my mind about the entire affair? Quite frankly with your silver tongue you'd be better suited to a career in politics" The statement affected Annabeth more than Piper. For a moment she was reminded of Jacob, or whatever the _thing _that was Jacob had been, and it made her angry.  
"Because we came here hoping to find a friend or an ally" she exploded, "not to coerce or manipulate anyone! Noble or not, stop pointing out my friends flaws!" Lady Redcroft slowly turned her grey eyes from Piper to Annabeth.  
"Because you wanted to?" she asked, "I can see how one might be convinced we are related. The way you instantly slipped into the role of command during your fight with both the Manticore and the wolves reminded me of myself at a younger age. Even if your narrow minded strategy was too reactive. You should not have to wait for a situation to arise before attempting to respond. It leaves little room for error." Annabeth felt her own face changing colour as the other criticised her. "The look on your face as we left the study told me you knew what was coming, yet you never communicated with your friends the entire way to the arena. Surely you would have realised something like that would have been conducted in a controlled environment?" Lady Redcroft asked.  
Annabeth's anger deflated and instead she felt flustered as though a teacher had asked a question she didn't know the answer to.  
"Well, yes but I-I um. . ."  
"A true tactician would have been considering, and planning for, possibilities the entire time. Not merely awaiting the reality."  
**_Sheesh talk about condescending! Pointing out everyone's failings like that. Who is she to lecture everyone like that?_** Annabeth thought angrily.  
**_A daughter of Athena?_** Remarked her sarcastic side.  
**_Oh. Right._**

"Apologies I've let my perfectionist streak get the better of me" the elder daughter of Athena said, as though she had been chatting away about a book she had been reading and not pointing out flaws in their very personalities. "I must accept that you three do have certain _powers _granted to you by someone or something, be it the grace of God or communion with some demonic force I don't know." Leo looked like he was about to interject but Annabeth caught his eye.  
**_Let it go _**she begged silently. Leo seemed to get the message and closed his mouth.  
"However" Lady Redcroft continued "I still find the notion that there are hundreds of abnormally gifted individuals around the world, and that you are the first I have encountered difficult to accept, moreover that you are the children of deities of a _dead religion? _No, it's too fantastical."  
"We're telling you the truth" Annabeth insisted.  
"Are you? How have you remained hidden?" Lady Redcroft questioned, "if your lives are so dangerous how do you live a normal life without protection?"  
"Generally we don't" Annabeth admitted, "we live and train at Camp Half-Blood; a summer camp concealed from the eyes of the mortal world."  
"Ah, so now there is a camp?" Lady Redcroft smirked as though she were a prosecutor who had just found an obvious hole in the defendant's story "and hundreds of gifted children congregate in this one place? I must say Miss Chase your story grows more implausible with each word you speak."

**_Alright that's it _**Annabeth thought.  
"Leo" she barked.  
"Yes" he squeaked.  
"I-pod"  
"Oh, uh sure" he handed her one of the small bronze eggs. Annabeth activated the device and set it on the end of the desk.  
"What on Earth?" Lady Redcroft wondered.  
Annabeth ignored her, "oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Chiron, at Camp Half-Blood" she tossed a drachma into the mist and waited. After a second Chiron became visible through the screen of mist, standing just outside of the dining pavilion, breakfast must have just ended.  
"Annabeth my dear, so good to hear from you" Chiron said on noticing them "is everything alright?"  
"Not really Chiron" Annabeth replied "we've found who we're looking for but she's having trouble believing that . . ."  
"Edward Brunner!" Lady Redcroft exclaimed suddenly, cutting off Annabeth mid-sentence.  
"Elizabeth?" Chiron asked, equally surprised.  
"Wait, you two know each other?" Annabeth demanded.  
"We're acquainted" Lady Redcroft admitted "he once appeared at Cambridge as a guest lecturer on ancient Greek social and religious customs. We discussed the topic at length at the end of the lecture."  
"As I recall we argued more than discussed" Chiron corrected.

"That is true" Lady Redcroft admitted, "don't tell me you are involved in this lunacy too?"  
"I'm afraid so Elizabeth you see, for one thing I'm not even human" he moved back and his lower half came into view. Lady Redcroft's eyes widened when she saw the horse part of Chiron's body.  
"How in the world . . .?" she breathed.  
"Everything they have told you is true. You _are_ a demigod, and you are part of this world."  
"This simply isn't possible" Lady Redcroft insisted. She seemed to be on the verge of Panic. Her composure was definitely beginning to fracture.  
"I'm afraid it is" Chiron told her, "You are one of many children of Athena in the world today." As though to illustrate the point demigods began filing out of the breakfast pavilion behind Chiron, several with the blonde hair and grey eyes characteristic of children of the wisdom goddess. Lady Redcroft was dumbstruck, her eyes were wide and her face was pale. A sudden beeping began to emanate from the bronze egg.  
"Time's up" Leo warned.  
"I look forward to meeting you in person" Chiron said "goodbye for now," the I-pod snapped shut and the mist dissipated.

Lady Redcroft sat perfectly still for a moment, regaining her composure, then she reached for her teacup. When she picked it up her hand shook slightly. Annabeth thought she looked a little unwell.  
Alfred moved to her side "Are you quite alright ma'am?" he asked, concerned.  
"To tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure old friend" she drained the contents of her cup "this is proving to be a rather trying day"  
**_We haven't even gotten to the part about Percy yet _**Annabeth thought. Lady Redcroft set down her empty cup and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes for several moments. Then she took several deep steadying breaths and opened them again.  
"Very well. Miss Chase, Miss McLean, Mr Valdez, for as long as the future of our way of life is at stake you have my support and that of RedBlade.  
"phew. That's a relief" Annabeth said, releasing a breath that she'd been holding since the call to Chiron had ended.  
"Just one question" said Leo, "what's a RedBlade?"  
"Everything around you is RedBlade" Alfred explained "the RedBlade initiative is an elite group charged by her majesty with destroying all threats to the church and crown, both supernatural and satanic."  
"It was founded by my ancestor Ignatius Redcroft" Lady Redcroft clarified "he saved the life of King Henry VII whilst he was out hunting. He was able to see what others could not, identify the creatures that hid behind a vale of illusion. The king rewarded him with a peerage and the responsibility of protecting his subjects. Ignatius sought out others with his ability to see through deception, recruiting them to help in his task, and thus the order of the Red Blade was formed. Over the centuries we have had to adapt to the times, and various monarchs and governments have insisted on changes in the way we operate but out task has remained unchanged for more than five hundred years."  
"That's incredible" Piper exclaimed.  
"No" Lady Redcroft corrected "it's our duty"

**Entrance hall; 1 hour later**

"Are you sure you can't return with us?" Annabeth asked.  
"No" Lady Redcroft answered "I must make provision for my absence, and there are one or two . . . personal matters that must be taken care of here in England. But as soon as that is done I shall join you."  
"Right. Heh, I guess an operation like this take some organisation" Annabeth noted as she, Leo and Piper made their way to the front door, accompanied by Lady Redcroft and Alfred.  
"Indeed it does" Lady Redcroft agreed as they passed out of the front door and onto the steps in front of the house. It was almost dark now, the sun little more than a red haze on the tree line.  
"We should be setting out soon" Annabeth noted.  
"You cannot seriously expect to make the return journey immediately?" Lady Redcroft asked.  
"We need to get back" Annabeth insisted as the three demigods turned to face their new ally "there is still so much we need to do too"

"I understand that but surely . . ." Lady Redcroft's voice trailed off as her eyes fixed on something over Annabeth's shoulder. But Annabeth didn't even get a chance to look before Lady Redcroft leapt forward, simultaneously drawing her sword with one hand and shoving Annabeth aside with the other.  
"Watch out!" she yelled bringing her shining blade up. There was a clang of metal as her block deflected the blade of a bronze sword. Percy leapt away and stood weapon drawn facing them. He stood at the ready for a moment before smirking and lowering his sword and standing casually examining the group in front of him.  
"Well, nice block your ladyship" Percy complimented mockingly, "you're no slouch it seems." Lady Redcroft kept her weapon ready, her face hard and angry.  
"Who are you?" she demanded "And how did you get past my men?"  
"Who me? I'm the evil ex-boyfriend" Percy joked, glancing once at Annabeth "getting in was easy, the guards don't even know we're here. You should really tighten security in this place."  
"I agree" said Thalia, materialising behind the group. Annabeth's eyes bugged at the two enormous, electric blue handguns she was holding. "It was boring actually" she went on, then spoke to Percy as though the others weren't there "I told you we should have come in through the front gate."  
"I know" Percy conceded "I wish we had now too, you could've tested those out" he said with a look at her weapons.  
"I hate to interrupt this lovely banter" growled Lady Redcroft "but why are you here?"  
"Well we did come to see you" said Thalia.  
"But since you've already met Olympus's mindless minions, I guess that's not really an option anymore" Percy finished, raising his sword once again.  
"Aww Crap" Leo groaned.

* * *

**Special inspiration- Lady Redcroft: Kouta Hirano**


	10. Chapter 9: Not a part of the Plan

**I'm back B****es! Sorry. It's been too long hasn't it? I've had a whole laundry list of problems but here's the short version: End of uni exams, quick break, try to write (fail), try to write some of Blood of a generation instead (fail), give up for a while, discuss with friends plans for a RWBY fic (i shall say no more), ****surprise holiday to Crete (sorry no Minotaur), come back, spend several days planning and writing this chapter, publish it the second it's finished.**

**Anyway, once again i am _sooo_ sorry. I love you all. Please read and review. And as always-**

**Athena's wisdom to you.  
Athena'sPride95**

* * *

Chapter 9: Not a part of the Plan

**_Redcroft Estate; Front Lawn. Slightly terrified_**

Piper felt a trickle of fear as Percy turned his green eyes in her direction. When he spoke his tone was casual almost friendly. Piper knew better. The steely glint in his eye told Piper he was anything but pleased to see them.  
"Hey guys, it's been a while, good to see you again" none of them responded. "Leo, I haven't seen you since that night you all chased me out of camp. Gods, feels like a lifetime ago now huh?" Piper's blood froze as Percy's attention fixed on her "how's Jason doing?" he asked nonchalantly. Piper almost answered as though they were having a normal conversation, but caught herself. Percy didn't wait for a response in any case. His eyes slid to Annabeth. She was the only one he didn't smile at and this time Piper clearly saw the hate in his glare. "Annabeth" he said flatly, "stab anyone important in the back lately?" The tone was mocking but Piper got the feeling they hurt Percy to say almost as much as it hurt Annabeth to hear.  
"Percy I-" Annabeth began, but Percy cut her off before she could even get started.  
"Don't bother" his gaze came back to Piper and Leo again, "we expected someone from Camp Half-Blood to show up here but we didn't really think it'd be you" he admitted, completely ignoring both Alfred and Lady Redcroft. He twirled Riptide at his side "You know, we were kinda hoping it'd be someone we didn't know well. It would have made it a whole lot easier to -"  
"ENOUGH!" Lady Redcroft's bellow cut Percy off mid monologue. He turned back to the older woman. Not that he seemed bothered by her outburst. Neither did the other new arrival. Thalia also had her eyes on the Countess but to Piper's relief she had holstered her weapons and seemed, like Percy, to be remarkably at ease despite Alfred facing her with his daggers drawn.  
Percy cracked a sardonic half smile, "sorry your Ladyship" he said with a slight mocking bow, "just getting re-aquatinted. We'll get back to business."  
Piper bit the inside of her cheek as she watched to see how Lady Redcroft would react.  
The brigadier's jaw clenched at the impudence but she held herself in check "if you came here hoping to gain my allegiance then I am afraid you have wasted your time." She spoke calmly but her sword was still raised and ready.  
"Well that was the original plan" Percy confessed "but since that doesn't seem to be possible anymore" he huffed a little, pretending to think, "huh guess we'll just take you out now and save ourselves the trouble later."

Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing! She stared at the person who claimed to be Percy. It must be his psychotic twin. His face was pretty much the same. A little older she supposed but she put that down to the passage of time. He had the same black hair, green eyes and easy smile but this man wore black jeans and a leather jacket and talked about murdering all of them like he was making a cup of coffee.  
**_Maybe Annabeth is right. Maybe the old Percy really is gone for good._** Then she spotted his eyes flick for a second toward Annabeth and saw the pain that gathered there. **_No he's still there, just buried deep._** Lady Redcroft was still talking.  
"Don't be a fool. You may have managed to sneak onto my estate but rest assured I will have no trouble defending myself, and my guests from the likes of you. And even if I were not, my men will be here in a matter of minutes."  
Percy adopted an expression of mock horror but it was Thalia who spoke this time "oh-oh no" she stammered sarcastically, "All the dimwits with rifles in the house are coming to get us!" she laughed, a cold, humourless sound Piper had never heard her make before.  
Percy dropped the act, his face turning stony "Those guys won't be helping anyone" he said coldly, Piper shivered "and the rest of them are likely too busy looking after my dog to get here anytime soon.  
The brigadier's eyes widened "what?" she breathed.  
"Yeeahhh, the moment we saw those guys," Thalia said gesturing vaguely at Piper, Leo and Annabeth "we realised our plan was out"  
"So we improvised" finished Percy. There was a sound like metal plates sliding rapidly over one another. Piper glanced around. Thalia now had her spear and shield ready.  
"Anyway, the sooner we're done here the sooner we can eat," Percy brought his sword up with a flourish "let's go!" And he lunged, quick as a viper, at Redcroft.

Sparks flew as their blades met and Piper couldn't help a tiny squeak of fear. Half a second later more metal collided as Thalia struck at Alfred. The elderly man caught the spear on his dagger blades and kicked her away. She stumbled, clearly not having expected him to present much of a threat.  
**_Same mistake I made. _**Piper thought.  
Thalia glared at the old man, her blue eyes _literally _flashing with hatred.  
**_What in- _**But Piper's thought was interrupted by Alfred as he stepped in front of them to shield them from attack.  
"I suggest you withdraw" he said over his shoulder not taking his eyes from Thalia. The daughter of Zeus struck again and Alfred countered. The two combatants began to move away locked in spear on dagger combat. Off to her right Lady Redcroft and Percy were engaged in a furious swordfight. Piper gathered her legs beneath her and hauled herself to her feet.  
"We need to help" she said reaching for Katoptris, even though the wound in her leg still throbbed when she moved.  
"No we can't" Annabeth replied, starting to stand too, "That fight earlier took everything I had. I hate to say it but we had better get out of here"  
"No complaints here" said Leo.  
"But-" she was interrupted when a jet of water swept her legs from beneath her and she fell hard on her backside. Percy had sent a jet from the nearby water feature at Redcroft who dodged the attack and left Piper to catch it instead. The brigadier span away from Percy's upward slash and launched her own attack but Percy had gained an advantage, breaking her stride with the water. The world darkened a little and the Piper, Leo and Annabeth glanced up to see a small body of black clouds forming overhead.  
Annabeth spun back to Alfred, "watch out" she yelled to the butler, "She's a child of Zeus with control over air and electricity!" Piper had no idea if Alfred had even heard her. He was almost a blur as he slashed at Thalia. Annabeth was suddenly slammed, hard, against the side of the Bentley by another spout of water, cracking the driver side window.  
"Annabeth!" Piper and Leo exclaimed grabbing her by the arms and steadying her before she could slide to the floor.  
"I'm ok" she insisted, though she looked dazed.  
"Selling us out again Annabeth?" Percy yelled, ducking another blow from Redcroft. He was getting closer Piper realised. Inch by inch he was gaining ground against Lady Redcroft, forcing her back. She whipped around to see that it was the same story with Thalia and Alfred.

"Let's go" Annabeth ordered and the three of them sprinted back toward the manor. They paused at the foot of the stairs and Piper's stomach churned as she spotted Corporal Black slumped against the wall in the far corner of the room. A red smear staining the stonework above him.  
"Where do we go?" Leo asked frantically, leaning against the banister and panting, "Percy and Thalia are going to take those two apart. And we're next!"  
"Calm down!" Annabeth snapped  
"Calm down?" Leo repeated as the sound of gunfire erupted "I think this situation is panic appropriate!"  
"No situation is worth panicking in" Annabeth told him, "There must be another exit. Let's head around back and-" an explosion outside made the place shake.  
"What was that?" Piper shrieked, turning her eyes back on the still open front door. Very ominous looking smoke was billowing outside now, blocking their view.  
"I don't know" Annabeth said gravely "but it stopped the fighting." Piper realised she was right. The clash of steel and the cracks of gunfire had ceased and an eerie silence engulfed the manor. Only for a moment tough as soon the sound of boots on stone filled the entryway and both Redcroft and Alfred appeared in the doorway, weapons still drawn, now with several soldiers in tow.  
"What happened?" Annabeth asked jogging over to them.  
"Sergeant Ferris and his squad arrived" Lady Redcroft explained rapidly, ushering her men inside "and we were beginning to gain the upper hand when that girl somehow blew their vehicle apart with lightning. By the time we had recovered our wits they had vanished."  
"But that's not right" Piper could hear the incredulity in Annabeth's voice "Percy's a lot of things but a coward isn't one. And Thalia has never run from a fight"  
"Which is why you must leave before they return" Alfred insisted, somehow looking unrumpled and dignified despite the fight he'd just been in.  
"How?" Piper asked.  
"My Helicopter is on the roof" Lady Redcroft said, "that would be the fastest way to get you out of here"  
"Bad idea" Annabeth said instantly, "if Thalia is still around she could knock us out of the air." Lady Redcroft looked frustrated.  
"Well we can't go out the front; I won't risk my men if those two are still lurking out there. Ferris" she turned to a man with three stripes on his arm, "are there any other vehicles in proximity to the manor?"  
"No ma'am" Sergeant Ferris answered "the duty group for the manor were part of this morning's foot patrol."  
"Blast!" swore Lady Redcroft.  
"Sounds like the chopper's our only option" remarked Leo, sounding none too pleased about it.  
"Well then" said Piper "let's get out of here before . . ." She trailed off as she turned to see Percy blocking their path smirking.  
"Before _we _came back?" he said, maliciously.

Piper would have reacted had the spear shaft she suddenly found jammed under her chin not made it difficult to do much more than breathe.  
"Piper!" Yelled Leo lurching toward her to intervene. Quicker than blinking something flashed from Alfred's hand. The pressure on Piper's throat lessened as Thalia ducked to avoid the butler's dagger which whipped past and thudded into the bannister an inch from her head. Piper used the extra room to kick Thalia, hard. Thalia huffed in pain, letting go, and Piper scrambled out of her reach.  
"Ferris!" the brigadier yelled the moment she was clear.  
"Ma'am" the soldier responded, giving a single hand signal to his men. Percy's eyes widened in alarm as the squad of half a dozen men and women levelled their weapons at him and Thalia. He dove into an alcove as the unit opened fire. Thalia followed close behind, bullets pinging loudly off Aegis. Piper could hardly bring herself to stay where she was. Percy and Thalia may have gone bad, but she had no desire to see them get shot. A bullet fired from the alcove nearly hit her in the head.  
**_Then again, maybe I do.  
_**The group scattered diving for cover as another round came their way.  
Lady Redcroft was still barking orders at the sergeant "cover us until we're clear then withdraw. You will not last a minute in close combat with them!"  
"Yes ma'am. Squad, covering fire!"  
"MOVE!" Lady Redcroft yelled as the soldiers switched to automatic fire and filled the whole entryway with bullets. The five of them charged for the stairs. At the top Piper spared a quick backward glance over her shoulder in time to see a bullet with a crackling blue tracer thud into one of the soldiers and she fell, her blood splattering across the breastplate of a nearby suit of armour. Piper clamped a hand over her mouth to stop the scream and ran after her friends.

**_This is insane _**Piper thought, haring up another set of stairs after Annabeth **_We've fought monsters and gods and now we're running like scared satyrs from people who should be our best friends._** They ran along another corridor and up _yet another _set of stairs. They burst through a steel door onto the roof of the manor. The sun had gone down completely now. Alfred pulled open a box on the wall and flipped a switch inside. Floodlights blazed, illuminating the whole rooftop.  
"That's not possible" said Lady Redcroft dumbfounded. Piper looked where she was looking. In front of them was a large Helicopter, painted in military colours and baring the Redcroft coat of arms. In front of that stood -  
"Surprise" said Percy. _BANG!_ The group whipped round. Thalia had closed the door they had come through and put a bullet in the electronic lock short circuiting it.  
**_What in Tartarus is going on? _**Piper thought, **_have they learned to teleport?_**  
Percy had produced his sword yet again. Thalia, now standing beside him, twirled her spear like a baton.  
"Nowhere left to go" Percy pointed out gesturing around.  
"Who wants to go first?" asked Thalia. Nobody moved.  
"We wouldn't have pegged you for a coward your ladyship" Thalia mocked.  
"Yeah you seemed like a fighter" Percy finished.  
"I assure you I am no coward" the brigadier growled through gritted teeth.  
"Well, we've got nothing better to do" Thalia said.  
"So come and prove it" Percy goaded.

Lady Redcroft charged at Percy. Alfred went after Thalia again leaving Leo, Annabeth and Piper huddled in the corner of the roof. As Redcroft took a swipe at Percy and her sword made a gash in the side of the helicopter Annabeth straightened and pulled out her knife (she'd left her sword with the rest of their stuff back in the entrance hall).  
"I'm sick of doing nothing" she growled. Piper and Leo looked at each other.  
"Better than waiting to get killed" Said Leo, producing his hammers. Piper nodded grimly and drew Katoptris. They were just about to rush into battle when Thalia screamed in pain, almost drowning out Annabeth's chocking gasp of horror. At first Piper thought Alfred had gotten her, she was clutching her side but there was no blood. She didn't even have her weapon drawn but there was some distance between her and Alfred. Maybe she'd been going for her gun? When she looked up her eyes were filled with tears.  
"Percy" she gasped. One word filled with anguish and pain. Piper looked to the other side of the roof. Percy and Lady Redcroft were no longer fighting. They were standing close together at the edge of the roof, Percy supported by the blade of Lady Redcroft's sword.  
"NO" both Annabeth and Thalia screamed together. Percy dropped riptide. He looked down at the blade protruding from his body. He looked back up into Lady Redcroft's face.  
"That wasn't part of the plan," with a sickening, wet, _snick_ that Piper knew she would take to her grave Percy slid from the tip of the countess's blade and tumbled backward over the edge of the roof.

**_Redcroft estate; rooftop landing pad_**

Percy looked down dumbly at the silver sword that had just pierced his side. The pain should have been agonising he knew but the sheer shock that he'd actually been stabbed seemed to be keeping it at bay. He looked up from the blade into the face of the brigadier and saw his own shock reflected in her eyes.  
"That wasn't part of the plan" he mumbled weakly. Then his legs gave way.  
**_PERCY! _**Thalia's agonised voice filled his mind. He knew she was moving before he even began to fall. On the very edge of the pain numbness that was rapidly engulfing his mind he could feel her surge forward desperate to catch him.  
**_But we're on the roof . . . and she's scared of heights. _**Apparently on this occasion she forgot about that fear. She dove over the edge after him, propelled downward on a blast of wind. Those few seconds felt like an eon but a foot from the ground she caught him and another blast of air sent the pair of them shooting straight back up like a cork from a bottle.  
**_Thalia? _**Percy thought blearily, the rushing was threatening to make him lose consciousness.  
**_It's alright _**she assured him **_I've got you.  
But we're flying  
I guess we are  
But you hate heights  
I'm also trying not to think about it! We need to get out of here.  
_**They dropped to the ground just as twenty soldiers came around the corner. Just as expected they opened fire.  
**_Shit this wasn't supposed to happen! _** She dragged Percy behind the Bentley as the platoon opened fire. Percy tried to focus his attention on Thalia as she cast her gaze around desperately. The flood lamps were illuminating the entire area. There wasn't a single shadow to escape into.  
**_We're screwed aren't we? _**Percy asked.  
**_Not Yet. Stay down _**Thalia answered, reaching for her pistols again.  
**_Not likely to get up. _**

Thalia ignored his griping. She drew her weapons and fired all her remaining bullets. She didn't need to hit anyone she just needed to keep their heads down for a while.  
**_Come ooon_** she thought. Percy got her frustration. Her lightning might be powerful but sometimes it took way too long to gather the energy. Percy peeked around the bumper to see what was happening, though just doing that was excruciating.  
**_Stop moving, you're throwing me off!  
Sorry. _**The soldiers who had been in the first group noticed what was happening and dived for cover inside the manor, the others following quickly behind.  
**_There! _**She sent a final bolt straight down on the steps of the manor. By comparison to her usual blasts, Percy noticed, this one was small. It was still enough to ignite the doors and send masonry tumbling down though. **_Hold onto me. Time for a trick I learned in Wyoming _**Thalia said. Percy wasn't sure holding was in his range of motion at the moment.  
**_I'll try though. _**Thalia scrambled aboard the motor bike hauling Percy after her. She yanked riptide out of Percy's pocket and jammed the tip into the ignition.  
**_I knew I should have brought combat knives! _**She sent a charge through the blade jumpstarting the bike, capped Riptide and they roared away. A few shots, fired from the windows of the manor, whizzed past but thanks to the smoke and debris nothing hit.  
**_You can ride a motorbike?  
You think? I'll tell you later. Hang onto me! _**She wrenched the accelerator hurtling out of the light and into the night.  
**_At least AJ and Vixen are having better luck than us_** Percy thought as the bike entered the blackness beneath the trees.

Wrong as it turned out.

**Amazon underground warehouses**

"Wait!" Hilla's commanding voice carried across the throne room easily, even though she didn't shout. Jason froze where he stood, gladius already drawn, tense and ready to attack. From where he was standing near the throne room doors though Jason could see that they were at a big disadvantage against their opponents. Hazel and Reyna both had their weapons out but they too wielded only swords. Reyna's Imperial Gold dagger was at her hip but it would be even less use than the gladius she was holding. Hazel had her spatha ready, and in a pinch Jason supposed her ability to manipulate the Mist may be of some help. None of them had thought to bring a bow or any sort of ranged weapon. Percy's lieutenants were at the other end of the room, at the base of the throne's plinth. The fox girl (Violet Jason thought her name was) had produced a pair of long, slightly curved and rather threatening bronze blades. Gold Tassels dangled from their hilts, and even from 50ft away Jason could see the pale emeralds inset into them. There was no way they weren't custom made, but how durable were those blades and what was this girls combat style? If She was using two then Jason could hazard a guess; hard and fast with a lot of slashing, all offence, minimal defence, the exact opposite of Roman tactics.  
**_Great. _**The other had produced a large gun; a shining revolver. Jason had no idea how accurate such a weapon was, nor its range but he could tell by the woman's confident and unwavering stance that she was _very _familiar with the weapon and very confident in using it.

"The swords are Liu Ye Dao" Reyna hissed to Jason and Hazel "Chinese by origin and meant for slashing attacks but it's a single edged weapon. I've never seen them used in pairs before" Jason's eyes slid from the weapon to Reyna confused but she didn't look at him. She was now staring hard at the gun. "And the revolver is a modified Coly Python 6inch. The.375 rounds it fires are tipped with celestial bronze, your armour won't stop them"  
"What" Jason couldn't stop himself, "how do you . . .?"  
"My mother is Bellona remember?"  
"Oh yeah"  
"I know my weapons, even if I've never seen them before."  
That gun would be the problem. Demigods don't traditionally use firearms. In fact Jason had never encountered one who did, and none of his legion training or prior experience had covered what to do when faced with one. The closest he had ever come was learning to avoid archers in an open space. And arrows moved much slower than bullets. If an attack came Jason had no idea what he would do. But for the moment no one moved except for Hilla, who descended the steps of her plinth calmly. She hadn't drawn a weapon herself but her guards had and they flanked her so closely they almost brushed her shoulders on either side as they descended with her, remaining mere inches away when she stopped.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" Hilla looked confused, but at her sister's words Reyna looked even more so.  
"We received the message you forwarded and came straight here to prevent these traitors" she gestured at the two unfamiliar females "from accomplishing their goal."  
"Rest assured dear sister I am not being manipulated" Hilla said "these two have already received my answer in no uncertain terms and they will be leaving"  
"Like hell we will queenie" Violet suddenly barked, still not taking her eyes off Jason.  
"Vixen hush up" snapped the redheaded woman, "right now the only thing we can do is get outta here. Ah got no intention o' diein' today"  
"Not happening Calamity Jane" called Jason "the only way you're leaving here is with us. In chains" Hilla's eyes snapped to Jason. They flashed furiously and Jason saw her clench her fist as though she wanted to punish him for speaking without permission. She probably did.  
"Grace" she growled at first but seemed to calm herself as she went on, "these women are here as diplomatic representatives and as such are protected by a non-aggression agreement." Jason was astounded.  
**_Non-aggression? One of them is pointing a gun at us!  
_**Hilla continued, "And as long as they do not violate it they are free to leave here"  
Reyna looked as astonished as Jason felt "but sister, those two women you are protecting are some of Per, Jackson's top lieutenants. The information they no doubt have could be vital!"  
"Helllooo standing _right _here" Violet called, glowering at them "we can hear you you know?"  
"silence" Hilla said, tonelessly to Violet before turning back to Reyna. "I'm sorry sister, detestable as they may be, to detain them unprovoked at the request of an outside agent would be an act of war. One I do not wish to make."  
Reyna's face was set "Hilla, we can't allow them to get away when they are right there!"

Hilla looked about to answer but the redhead in the cowgirl hat spoke first.  
"Sooo, what yer sayin is" she began slowly, pulling her hat lower on her head "even if the Amazons ain't gonna stop us leavin' you will?"  
"Pretty much" Jason agreed. Five seconds later he wished he hadn't.  
"Right then" the Texan said, lowering her gun slightly "in that case, sorry 'bout this yer highness"  
"What . . .?"  
_BANG! _  
Before Hilla could even turn the woman had brought the gun back up and put a bullet right between the eyes of the guard nearest her. Before the body even hit the floor the Texan had grabbed Hilla around the neck and pressed the weapon hard against the queen's temple. The remaining guard began to move but Violet slashed at her with blinding speed and the other guard went down clutching her throat, blood leaking from between her fingers.  
"Fuck!" Jason swore. The guard's death reminded him, horribly, of Nico. Violet didn't look to happy about it either. The Jupiter demigods lurched forward to intervene but the cowgirl (Jason didn't really know how else to think of her) cocked the hammer on her weapon manually.  
"Back off" she warned "or Hilla twice killed'll be Hilla actually killed!" Everyone froze again. "Drop ya weapons" she ordered. Nobody moved. "NOW!" she yelled. Reluctantly they obeyed. "Vixen, get the door. Someone'lla heard that." Violet, or Vixen Jason supposed now, stepped out of her high heels and tossed them into a corner before sprinting on bare feet to the door, pushing them open and glancing around before signalling to her comrade. The other began to slowly make her way to the doors, shoving Hilla along in front of her. The Amazon queen looked furious but her captor's grip must have been exceptionally strong because the queen's face was changing colour. As she passed him Jason thought about leaping on her from behind but he caught Reyna's eye and she shook her head almost imperceptibly, fear for her sister's life stark on her features.

Captor and hostage reached the door without incident.  
"Sorry t' have bothered y'all" AJ apologised, though with her arm still around Hilla's neck it could hardly be considered genuine, "we'll just be goin'" she shoved the queen away but a bullet found it's mark in her leg and she collapsed, screaming in pain. Vixen and the other woman scarpered just as another door burst open at the far end of the throne room and another half dozen Amazons charged through making straight for their leader.  
"Hilla!" shrieked Reyna running toward her sister.  
"Never mind me" hilla gasped, clutching her leg "get after them!" she snapped for the attention of the Amazon who was brandishing her weapon at Jason as though _he _had shot Hilla. "Sound the alarm" she ordered through gritted teeth "and bring those women back alive!" Without a word the warrior sprinted off and a second later a loud claxon began blaring at regular intervals. Jason, Reyna and Hazel sprinted from the room in pursuit of the assailants. As they rounded a corner they came into view sprinting across the warehouse floor ahead of them. Jason ran harder, trying to close the gap.  
"Stop" he yelled. He didn't really expect them to but the red haired rancher did, much to his surprise. Surprise quickly turned to horror and the three of them dove aside as she pointed her weapon at them. Two shot thudded into a pallet of duvets, showering all three of them with fluff. Jason waited just a second before re-emerging just in time to see them turn off and sprint down one of the rows of ceiling high shelving.

As the three demigods gave chase once more an entire platoon of amazons burst through some double doors just ahead of them. Jason and the others skidded to a halt in front of them.  
"Where are they?" demanded the lead Amazon.  
"They ran deeper into the warehouse, over there" Jason answered automatically, assuming they were talking to him "we need to –". He felt Reyna's hand on his shoulder.  
"Jason let me" she murmured in his ear. He looked back and saw that every warrior in the platoon was looking at him with expressions ranging from disapproval to disgust.  
**_Yeesh _**he thought **_ok, maybe I should let Reyna take the lead on this one.  
_**Reyna had already started giving orders.  
"I need at least half a dozen archers on the catwalks. Track them and don't let them out of your sight. Use your shots to herd them into your allies where you can" Six women with bows immediately vanished back through the doors. "The rest of you split into two teams, half with Hazel, take the far side of the warehouse. The rest of you follow me and Jason. We'll close in from this end"  
"Right" they all barked in unison. Twelve warriors followed Hazel when she took off again and the remaining dozen fell into step behind Reyna and Jason as they started to run down the aisle Jason had spotted their targets disappearing into.

Jason was amazed they found them at all. Whilst it was easy enough to get from one end of the warehouse to the other by just following the main thoroughfare, trying not to get turned around in the maze of shelves, machines and conveyor belts was like trying to navigate the labyrinth. Daedalus would have been impressed. If it hadn't been for the occasional gunshot and the Amazons on the catwalks overhead frequently yelling and firing arrows giving them some idea of where their targets were Jason was almost certain they would have lost them. As it was they had to double back more than once when a collapsed shelf blocked their path.  
"We need to put a stop to this soon" Reyna panted "I can't keep running like this!" At that moment they rounded another corner and almost ran headlong into their target. They had stopped at an intersection between four shelves, blocked on three sides by Hazel's squad and about sixty more Amazons who must have arrived from elsewhere.  
"Give up" ordered one of the Amazons in Jason's squad "you've got nowhere to go. Surrender now and you will be dealt with fairly"  
**_somehow I doubt they'll do that._** But Jason was apparently on a losing streak with his predictions because the two renegades laid down the weapons and raised their hands.  
"Ah was outta ammo anyway" Jason heard the taller mutter.  
"Turn around slowly and place your hands on your heads" the warrior continued "don't try anything."  
"O'course not" the redhead said turning slowly so Jason could see her face, Ah wouldn't want things getting' _heated_" she quipped with a wicked grin.  
**_Uh oh._**

Instead of placing her hands on her head she thrust them out before her and gouts of orange flame erupted from the tips of her fingers, setting everything ablaze. Jason yelled in shock, as did most of the Amazons, retreating from the sudden inferno.  
"She's a fire user!?" Reyna was beating at the end of her praetor's cloak. An ember had landed on it and it was smoking, "I thought you said Leo was the only one who currently had that ability"  
"Well apparently not!" Jason shouted angrily. He would need to have a serious talk with his fireproof cousin when they got back to camp. A few seconds later the sprinklers kicked in soaking them all to the skin and dousing the flames. The two renegades had vanished again. Reyna called out to the archers on the catwalks but they hadn't been able to see through the smoke which way they had gone.  
"They'll be heading for the exit" Hazel observed as they took the lead of a now massive band of warriors.  
"Well the only one they can use is the far one that leads to the surface building" the nearest warrior called "all the rest will be guarded by about twenty Amazons each." When they had been running for several minutes Jason was beginning to worry they would get away. Then Jason spotted Vixen once again. She wasn't far from the exit, in a section filled with barbeque equipment.  
**_There's something funny about that_** Jason thought. They were still some ways distant but Jason could see that the girl who had shot the flames at them wasn't with her any more. More than likely they had split up to try and thin out any pursuers. Not that it had done her partner any good because she was surrounded again, this time by a group of the Amazon's battle forklifts.

"Now we've got her" Jason crowed. But almost as soon as he said it he was proven wrong yet again. They were still 100 meters away when Violet sheathed her swords and leapt forward. One of the Ballistae fired but the bolt went low and Jason watched her shoot forward, handspring off a crate and kick the driver of the offending vehicle clean out of his chair. Without a break in her movement she grabbed the roof and flipped up onto it, making equally short work of the gunner, before leaping clear as several more bolts thudded into the vehicle. She cleared the distance to the next forklift in about two seconds and smashed the driver's head into his control panel and yanks him aside. Then she went to work on the others, moving so fast she was little more than a red and orange blur. The group had closed to the edge of the open space when the last forklift swivelled toward Vixen and fired again the operator too terrified of this demoness with red fur to worry about taking her alive. Unsurprisingly it missed as Vixen dove backwards to avoid it.  
"AJ watch out!" She suddenly yelled landing her backward somersault and watching in the direction of the errant ballista bolt. Jason snapped his gaze around to see the redhead, AJ, had come haring out from between some shelves right into its path. Jason watched in horror as it took her hat off but continued on toward a large cage of blue tanks.  
"GET DOWN!" Jason screamed and everyone hit the floor as the bolt punctured the wire mesh and detonated several dozen propane tanks. AJ screamed in agony as she was engulfed by the explosion. The flames wouldn't harm her Jason knew, but shrapnel and debris were an entirely different matter.  
"Oh Gods" gasped Hazel clapping a hand to her mouth in horror. The explosion blasted stock everywhere, causing shelves to collapse and others to catch fire right up to the ceiling this time. The already depleted sprinkler systems couldn't handle the flames this time and they spread rapidly creating an impassable wall of flame and rubble. Jason pushed himself to his feet and squinted trying to make out any sign that someone had survived. For a moment he glanced up and thought he saw several figures on one of the overhead catwalk dropping down into the warehouse on the far side of the flames but he flinched when something else exploded nearby and when he looked again they were gone.

"Do you think . . .?" Jason didn't finish his question.  
"I didn't sense any deaths" Hazel told him, sounding uncertain.  
"Are they there now?" Reyna demanded.  
"I can't sense any living aura beyond the flames" Hazel answered.  
"How can that be possible? That one caught near the explosion must have been critical. How could they get away?"  
"I don't know" Hazel said "but there are some Amazons fifty meters that way," she pointed "who are dangerously close to death. They won't make it if we don't get to them now"  
Reyna swore "Get the heavy duty fire equipment out" she barked to one of the Amazons behind her "call the fire department and get anything odd to mortal eyes cleared away now!" Jason couldn't remember the last time she had been this angry. "In our own territory and they still got away! If I ever see those two again I will kill them with my bare hands!"

**Infirmary; still under Seattle, two hours later**

Two hours of firefighting and helping wounded found them in the infirmary seated around Hilla's bed listening to her arguing with one of her medical staff.  
"It was just my leg" she insisted, "I've already had ambrosia and the wound has been treated! I need to see to my people"  
The nurse was white with fear but, to her credit, she held her ground "my queen I must insist you remain in bed for the time being. Putting unnecessary strain on the muscles, even with an accelerated healing rate, could lead to severe complications."  
Hilla looked furious but she sat back against her pillow "very well" she grunted. As the nurse gave a slight sigh of relief and pushed out through the curtain Hilla turned her eyes on her aide who was checking the information coming in on her tablet. "Has the damage assessment been completed?" Hilla asked.  
"The fires are all out my queen but at present we only have an estimate" the aide answered  
"What about my warriors, any deaths?"  
"No my queen" the aide assured her, checking another window on her screen, "at least not yet. Updates from the chief of medical staff say that there are some lacerations, a spinal injury and several with second degree burns from both the explosion the daughter of Vulcan's fire attack. Most of those in critical condition have been stabilised but she says she's still worried about a couple of them" she was quiet for a second, "oh and one of the men suffered a skull fracture and another lost an arm" she added as an afterthought.  
"Well that's some relief at least" Hilla said "at least we didn't lose anyone.

Jason saw the aide grimace but she didn't say anything "what is it?" he asked. The aide's look immediately changed to a frown but she ignored him.  
Hilla was glaring at her aide now "What is it?" she demanded. The aide shot Jason a look that made it clear she'd like nothing more than to shove a sword through his gut for dropping her in it. "What are you not telling me Mira?" Hilla growled.  
"F-forgive me my queen" the aide stammered, "I didn't tell you because we're not entirely certain yet but it seems as though some of our people are . . . unaccounted for"  
"How many?"  
"13"  
"Oh no"  
"Hilla?" Reyna asked looking into her sister's face.  
Hilla's attention was wholly on her aide "who exactly?"  
"Well" said Mira swiping a finger across the screen of her tablet "Kinzie hasn't been seen since her audience with you,"  
"That does not surprise me. Who else?" She asked calmly but Jason could see she had already formulated her own theory. And she didn't like it.  
"Harley Blitz, Scarlet Gisham, Susan Pennyfeather (Jason almost laughed), Akane Kurosawa, Dominique Chevalier, Katya Shanina . . ."  
As Mira continued to read off the names Hilla groaned loudly "of course it would be them. That's enough Mira, I get the picture. It was all of them, correct?"  
"Yes my queen"  
"All of who?" Jason asked.  
"The Daughters Of Darkness" Hilla told him, looking worried "a dozen of the deadliest, most highly trained and morally lax women you are ever likely to meet" her expression turned sour "apparently they lack loyalty too"  
"Why is them being gone so bad?"  
Hilla looked at him like he was stupid "the DOD did all of our black ops work and all the missions the other women found too . . . distasteful. They're a bunch of blood thirsty sociopaths who I was barely able to keep on a leash most of the time. They always felt more like mercenaries than actual members of the Amazon nation."  
"Oh" said Jason meekly "shit." After a moment a thought struck him "they must have been the figures I saw dropping down into the fire from the catwalk"  
"Well that would explain how they got away so fast" Reyna surmised, "these other women must have helped them"  
"Without a doubt" agreed Hilla.

Reyna pushed herself from her chair and motioned at Jason and Hazel to follow.  
"We need to get back to camp Jupiter. A message must be sent to camp Half-Blood to warn them and we must redouble our fortification efforts. Percy has wrong footed today but he is still gaining support."  
"Well you have mine without a doubt" Hilla told them, "this attack was an act of war. The Amazon nation is behind you"  
"Thank you dear sister" Reyna said, smiling "will you be ok if we leave?" she still looked concerned.  
"Of course" Hilla said, shortly but her expression was warm "I'll send a liaison to Camp Jupiter as soon as I can. You should get going. Your Pegasii are in the stables under the parking lot so they should be fine." Reyna gave her sister one final nod and turned to push her way out through the curtain. Jason and Hazel followed. Hazel certainly seemed to have calmed down since they arrived but Jason noticed that her eyes kept flicking between Reyna and Jason as though she expected one of them to round on her. It occurred to Jason then how confused Hilla had looked when Reyna had mentioned the warning she'd sent. Hilla hadn't mentioned it in the time since then but Jason got the feeling that she hadn't sent any message. But if Hilla hadn't sent a message to Jupiter about AJ and Vixen then where had Hazel gotten the information from?  
"Come on Jason" Reyna said, interrupting Jason's dark thoughts "we need to be ready for the next move Percy makes. I don't think turning the entire Amazon nation hostile will have been part of the plan.

**_Aboard the Tempest; somewhere along the Thames _**

Thalia laid Percy out gently on the bed. He lay breathing shallowly his unfocused gaze staring straight at the roof. A layer of sweat coated his face, turned the colour of milk by blood loss and pain. Thalia had staunched the bleeding as best she could until they made it back to the water. She had then spent an hour crouching over him as he lay with his hands in it allowing his almost forgotten healing abilities to close the wound and start to repair his body. They didn't have any Ambrosia or Nectar, they hadn't since they'd been exiled, and the lost blood combined with the damage to Percy's insides would take time to heal. He was still in agony and it was affecting Thalia's ability to think straight. When she rolled him onto his side to check his back injury he hissed air through his teeth but didn't cry out. Thalia winced and almost grabbed her own side, she'd felt it too.  
"I don't get it" Percy said aloud, his voice was weak but clearly frustrated, "what happened to the Curse of Achillies?"  
"I've got no idea" admitted Thalia, also aloud, running her finger over the new scar tissue on Percy's back. They both winced again at the contact but Percy didn't make a sound this time. She laid him flat on his back again and looked him over critically. "Your external injuries have closed finally" she told him, "how are your internal wounds?"  
"Can't you tell?" asked Percy.  
Thalia rolled her eyes **_dumbass.  
_**"Of course I can, I was just being polite"  
"Yeah, thanks nurse" Percy said, with just a hint of amused sarcasm. Thalia resisted the urge to purposefully give him a static shock for being snarky with her. "Ok, fine sorry" Percy said, alarmed. A static shock was the last thing he wanted right now.  
"Hmm ok" Thalia said waggling a finger threateningly in his direction "but if you keep being cheeky I might just do it" they both knew she was kidding. She wouldn't give him a shock.  
**_Not right now anyway,_** though the idea amused her.

She winced again. Percy pushed himself up and propped his back against the headboard, his clothes leaving a bloody mark on the pristine white bedsheets.  
"The water really helped" Percy said "it should be fine in a few minutes."  
Thalia rolled her eyes again "Percy you were always a terrible liar, so trying to lie to the girl you share a soul with is stupid even for you"  
A sheepish grin appeared on Percy's face. "ok a few _hours, _maybe a day. I've never tried healing an injury this bad with water before and I'll need more before long. It's taking a big amount of concentration to keep from doing more damage to my internal organs than that blonde haired bitch's sword did!"  
"Well there's a whole river out there for you to heal from and an ocean beyond that" she let a little of her concern turn to anger and fixed him with her best reproving glare, "of course this wouldn't have happened at all if you hadn't gotten cocky and let your guard slip." Percy frowned, irritated at her for the criticism.  
"I didn't let my guard slip" he said indignantly, "she just got lucky"  
"No she wasn't lucky; you didn't have it up at all!" Thalia snapped getting genuinely angry at Percy now for being so arrogant.  
"I am not arrogant!" managing to speak quite loudly considering his state  
"No, you just thought you were invincible and it left you sloppy!"  
"I _was_ invincible!" Percy reminded her.  
"No you were stupid and cocky and deserved to get smacked down for being a prick!" Percy's eyes flared, anger and a power beyond that of any other demigod setting them aglow. Thalia felt her own rage rise in response and knew she would be doing the same. She wanted to smack him stupid for endangering their mission and, more importantly, his own life.

Just like that the light behind Percy's eyes went out and his rage deflated. He knew she was right.  
"I do" he admitted aloud, "and that's why it makes me angry. I'm angry at myself for being an idiot, not at you"  
"I get it" Thalia said, calming down herself. Of course she did, and not just because they shared a soul now, because she had had the exact same feelings before.  
"I find it hard to imagine you messing up" Percy remarked jokingly.  
"It's happened" she said "remind me to find the memory for you sometime"  
"Sure" the pair of them were quiet for a moment. Thalia couldn't help staring at the bloody hole in Percy's shirt and the stain on the bedsheets. She couldn't stop her mind wandering off to what could have happened if Lady Redcroft had wounded him more severely.  
"Hey" Percy said suddenly, loudly. Thalia's eyes snapped up to his and she saw his expression, the softest it had been in months, was reassuring. "It didn't happen" he said "I'm still here and still alive, so let's go home ok?"  
The knot in Thalia's stomach loosened "ok" she agreed. She should have said no because, to her horror, Percy immediately started trying to get off of the bed. "What are you doing?" she shrieked, grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing him to sit back down, "you said you need to concentrate on healing!"  
"I also need to sail this boat back to the island" he pointed out.  
"No you don't" Thalia insisted, adamant that he shouldn't move, "I'll do it"  
Percy stared at her "Thalia, you've never used a driven a boat in your life"  
"I don't care. The last thing I-, we want is you being crippled because you tried to do too much." Percy stared at her for another minute trying, and failing, to conceal that he thought she was being ridiculous.

After another minute of awkward silence he tried to get up again but this time Thalia grabbed both his shoulders and shoved him right down so he was lying flat on the bed. She stared him in the face.  
"Stop trying to be everyone's hero. Let someone, equally capable, take the responsibility for once." Percy stared right back but still remained silent. This time though he wasn't thinking she was being stupid. Her words combined with the painful stab in his side when she forced him down had helped him realise she was right again. "You know it" Thalia said smiling.  
"Thals?" Percy asked a second later.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you let go of me now? You're starting to make my shoulders hurt"  
"Oh shit, sorry" she got quickly off him and stepped back. "I'll get us home" she promised "I'm sure I'll manage it" though she was less than confident. Percy laughed. And it was a bright, truly amused laugh not the sarcastic mocking one, or the hollow, fake one she'd been hearing ever since her return.  
"Now who's being stupid?" he asked jokingly. Thalia blushed, embarrassed. Then embarrassed for blushing she went even redder. Percy was laughing so hard it was hurting him now, except now he was laughing at her awkwardness.  
"Cut it out Seaweed brain. It's not funny!" Percy finally stopped laughing but a grin still split his face.  
"Sorry" he said finally, wiping a tear from his eye "don't worry I'll walk you through it from down here"  
"Ok" Then, looking at Percy genuinely happy for a long time, she did something crazy. Before she could give herself time to think and give it away she leaned on the bed again and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Black lips lingered for just a moment on his pale skin before she pulled away. The kiss was slightly salty and Thalia wondered briefly if that was his natural taste. Instantly a barrage of emotions flew from Percy's mind. For a moment Thalia was terrified she'd upset him but when he drew back quickly he had a small, pleasantly surprised smile on his face. She could sense no feelings or anger or suspicion or hatred from him.

She smiled back and headed for the step out of the cabin to the upper deck. She almost turned to say more but stopped herself.  
**_No_** she told herself; careful to keep the thoughts behind her own mental barrier, **_now is not the time._** She was still smiling when she reached the upper deck **_it's good to hear him laugh_** she decided. **_That's got to be a good sign right? Soon. Maybe we can talk soon._** Her happy mood faded a little when she reached the helm and stared at the mess of buttons switches and gauges in front of her.  
**_You ok up there? _**Percy's thoughts came into her head sounding far stronger than his voice did.  
**_Well at least Redcroft didn't damage his brain any further.  
What's that supposed to mean?  
Kidding _**Thalia assured him **_I'm fine by the way.  
Ok, I lost you for a second there.  
You're probably just tired _**Thalia thought, carefully.  
**_Probably. Ok you ready?  
If by ready you mean confused as all Tartarus then sure.  
Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks _**Percy thought **_It's easy to get the hang of.  
Says the guy who can control every part of any ship with his mind!  
Touché _**Percy thought **_ok just listen.  
_**And so Thalia learned to drive a boat from the boy in her head.

**Tempest cabin, early hours of the morning; brooding **

Percy lay on the bed for hours going over and over the same thoughts in his head. It had been so long since Percy had suffered a serious injury of any kind that he had almost forgotten what it felt like. In fact he had pretty much come to the conclusion that that was what had nearly done him in. Not the injury but the complete system shock of receiving it.  
**_What happened to the curse of Achilles? _**He thought for the millionth time. From up on deck Thalia responded, a little stressed and a lot tired. Percy didn't know it was possible to _think _a sigh but Thalia managed it.  
**_No idea _**she replied, responding to his question for the first time in hours. To be fair though she had been very focused on getting them back out into the Atlantic. They had finally done that three hours ago. Now she was just sitting in the captain's chair occasionally twiddling the wheel to keep them on course and gazing around in every direction, as the pink glow of predawn began to tinge the sky. **_Do you think Hades might now something about it?_** She suggested.**_  
Probably, the Styx is in his domain after all.  
Right _**Thalia agreed **_just what I was thinking. _**Percy smiled. Of course she was. They rarely thought differently these days. After nine months psychically linked they were almost completely in tune with each other all the time, but right now though she was focused on operating a boat for the first time. Percy couldn't understand why she was still so tense. It's not like they were going to crash into anything in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.  
**_Because we both know that nothing went right for us yesterday. It would be just our luck to somehow get sideswiped by a cruise liner.  
"You're right, you're right _**he thought.

She was, and Percy probably should have been sharing a little more of her concern. But now that his mind was more awake, having gotten a response from Thalia, the image of her launching herself off the roof to catch him kept working its way into his brain. His mind was mostly fuzzy on the events immediately following his unplanned shish-kebabing but that one moment had seemed to have burned itself into his memory. Him falling, then her rocketing over the edge of the roof and down toward him, grabbing him and soaring skyward like some dark angel.  
**_Percy you sound like some awestruck unclaimed seeing a fricking cloud nymph for the first time! _**  
**_Cloud nymph's don't come close_** he thought absently.  
**_Are you sure Redcroft didn't hit you on the head you dumbass? _**chastised Thalia.  
**_Sorry, but you did save me from splattering all over the Countess' lawn.  
I just reacted _**Thalia insisted.  
**_One heck of a reaction _**Percy thought, whistling aloud even though Thalia couldn't hear it, **_you were incredible . . . how did you manage it?  
What do you mean? I'm a child of Zeus you know perfectly well I can fly.  
And _****you ****_know that's not what I meant _**he thought growing serious, **_Your Acrophobia. Why didn't it stop you coming after me?_** Thalia didn't respond immediately and Percy could sense her trying to figure that out herself.  
**_I don't really know_** she told him finally, **_the instant you started to tip backward instinct just took over. I can't really think of any other way to describe it.  
Instinct should have told you to run from the Erymanthian Boar back in Cloudcroft _**Percy noted **_but I still had to push you off that bridge. _**Thalia laughed this time.  
**_Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. But you're right. That time BOTH our lives were in danger and I froze.  
So what changed?  
I don't know _**Thalia thought again **_It was still there. And when you started to fall part of me wanted to hold back, but then another part goes "hey, being afraid of heights when you can fly is stupid SAVE HIM!" So I did.  
_**It was Percy's turn to laugh now **_funny you should have thought that. That's exactly what I thought about you when I figured you out back in-, _**realisation dawned, **_oh.  
That's one way to put it _**thought Thalia **_you know, I'm fairly certain that's not how mortals get over their fear of heights._** **_I guess that's what Hades meant by "great advantage." _** Far from making Percy feel better, Thalia's thoughts actually concerned him. **_"What's wrong?" _**she asked.  
**_Well it's just that that makes me wonder when it becomes "fatal weakness"  
"Oh yeah, that." _**

There was silence for a few minutes, no real thoughts passing between them.  
**_Hey Percy  
Yeah? _**Percy answered cautiously, detecting the definite aura of teasing around the thought.  
**_Are you still scared of drowning?  
Aw really _**Percy thought **_why'd you bring that up?  
Well it's just that, if you were, I could probably fix it by thinking you were stupid. You know it's only fair_**.  
**_Oh ha ha _**Percy thought sarcastically, but he was smiling again **_you think you can focus on driving, or are those big black wings of yours getting too wet up there? _**Something flickered briefly.  
**_Ha, Sure thing _****boss man **Thalia thought, imitating AJ very well considering she wasn't speaking.  
**_But seriously _**Percy thought **_thanks for saving me back there. I don't know what I'd do without you.  
Get yourself killed most likely _**Thalia commented bluntly.  
**_Probably _**Percy admitted. As they approached the mid-Atlantic ridge Percy thought about getting up to take over but Thalia shut him down immediately.  
**_Not a chance Seaweed brain. You expend what little energy you have left and I'd be willing to bet neither of us will make it back to the isle alive. Get some more sleep. _**Percy wanted to argue but he was still drowsy. **_Sleep for a while and let me handle it. I once stayed awake for 72 hours on a stakeout._**  
**_You're not immortal any more.  
Don't worry I'll wake you up when we get closer to home, with a bucket of cold seawater over the head if necessary.  
Oh don't you even think about it!_**

When Circe's Isle was finally in sight once again Percy was back at the helm with Thalia sleeping in the cabin (on the sofa, the idea of sleeping in Percy's blood hadn't appealed much). Though his side still ached like he's been slugged in the kidney by the Minotaur the water had done its job and his life wasn't in danger anymore. As the Tempest rounded the hulking silhouette of the _Hyperion _he noticed immediately that something was different. Were there more boats here than before they left? As the Jetty drew near he saw the boat AJ and Vixen had used to reach the mainland. Clearly they were back from Seattle and early too. Percy brought the Tempest in alongside for mooring. He woke Thalia with a gentle shake of the shoulder and together they disembarked. They hadn't gone far before Circe came hurrying up to them looking both concerned and furious.  
"It's about time you two returned. We have several _serious _problems"  
**_Oh gods _**they thought.  
"What problems?" they asked aloud. Circe didn't answer verbally instead she swivelled around and glided off back the way she came. Percy and Thalia followed. They rounded a corner and Percy and Thalia stopped dead at the sight of an enormous crowd of people milling around the arena looking confused.  
**_No rest for the wicked huh? _**Thalia thought wryly.  
"That's not all" Circe added "Vixen and AJ arrived in the small hours of this morning"  
"Okay" they said together, realising that there was more to it than that.  
Circe grimaced and they thought she looked a little pale "Well I should say Vixen and _most _of AJ"  
**_That can't be good.  
New plan? _**Asked Percy.  
**_You take the crowd and I'll see what happened to AJ? _**Thalia replied.  
**_Yeah. _**They both looked back at the crowd for a moment.  
**_It's going to be soon now _**Thalia observed.  
**_This is going to be fun_** Percy thought.

Neither he nor Thalia could tell if he was being sarcastic.


End file.
